The Newbie
by aireagle92
Summary: After Casey is force to move to Nevada beacause of her mom job, to be honest at first she hates but the placed grow on her and after see Transformers she bought into a world she could knowing dream about.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again Mom why were going to Jasper, Nevada?" I asked from the back seat of the car.<p>

"It's for my job Sweetheart." Mom said.

I banged the back of my head against the seat again; my dark brown hair that went to mid back was partly coving my left eye of light hazel watching the desert landscape. I was about 5'7 normal height and build like a runner, with a pale skin tone I was 15. I was wearing jeans with black converses, with a black t-shirt and a black collar and hooded jacket.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Casey?" Mom asked.

"Will we be ok?" I asked.

"Yes we will." Mom said.

We finally made it town, it look like a normal placed. We kept driving till Mom stops in front a typical house; it was two stories with a black roof with a white pitched fence in front of it. I didn't want to be here, Mom turn the car off and got out. I followed rolling my eyes, pulling my massagers bag with me. It one the lasted gift Dad gave me before he die Mom was already inside, I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Mom." I muttered and ran to catch up with her.

The main living room was a peach color, the same with the other rooms. The kitchen was modern; thank god the entire floor was wood.

"Case, come upstairs please?" I heard Mom voice asking me.

I closed the front door, and lock it. I quickly ran upstairs to see Mom smiling.

"Nice house Mom," I said. "We need to change the color of the walls through."

"Just pick a room," Mom said. "And were handle the painting later."

I walked to the second room that was deemed a bedroom it was perfect size for me with a large bay window overlooking the street.

"My room." I said.

"Good to know." Mom said back laughing.

The movers started to bring in the furniture, I started to help mom bring in the boxes. The movers set up the beds in both rooms and left.

This is a time lapse 

I was helping Mom painted my room a purple, I had a paint marks on my face but I didn't care, were getting the house better.

"You know you have School tomorrow." Mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you should get to bed," Mom said.

"Is ok if we share my bed?"

"Yeah Mom," I said yawning. "I'm going now." I was smart to pack two outfits and Pj's.

I quickly change and went to bed, I only got about six hours. I was too worried to sleep, mom made her famous eggs bacon sandwich. She drove me to the school, which was a large two stories brick building. She let me walk into the building and left I headed to the office, the woman there had short black hair with dull green eyes, and She was wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I'm a new student Casey Kingston." I said

"Oh, yes," The woman said. "Here you're schedule."

She then handed me a piece of paper with room number and teacher and period numbers.

"Thank you." I said. "

Here dear," she said handing a piece of paper with a map of the school with highlighted stops. "The highlighted stops are the where the classroom are. Get to class or you will be late."

"Thank you again," I said quickly leaving the office heading towards to English, I kept looking at the room number, I didn't look up. I crashed into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking."

I look to see who I crashed into; it was a young kid with spiky brown hair with brown eyes behind square red glasses. He was wearing baggy jeans with a light orange long sleeves shirt with an orange vest, he's sneakers were grey and orange with white laces.

"It fine," The kid said. "Are you new or something?"

"Yeah you could say that," I said. "What gave it away the accent?"

"It's help," The kid said. "I'm Raf."

"Case," I said shaking Raf hand. "Yeah, I'm new." The bell went off.

"I'll see around Case." Raf said.

I just smiled and went to see the right the right room. I slipped in and took a seat in the back of the room, and hope the teacher would call me up to talk about myself. No luck.

"Where is Miss. Kingston?" The teacher asked.

"I'm here." I said.

"Well Miss. Kingston why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

I stood up and lean against my desk.

"Well my name is Casey Kingston I'm from Babylon a town in New York. I like to read and creative art." I said sitting back down.

"Is that all you want to say Miss. Kingston." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." I said back.

"Alright class let make Casey feel welcome here," the teacher said. "Let's started."

This is a time lapse 

The school day was done I saw Raf again he waved I waved back. I easily knew how to get back home I have wicked scent of direction and quickly got home.

"Mom I'm home!" I called.

"Upstairs!" I heard mom called back.

I quickly ran upstairs to see my room was painted and dry. I walked into mom's room to see a relaxing blue room; Mom was lying on the bed.

"Did you finish both rooms?" I asked.

"Yes dear." Mom said.

"Thank you Mom." I said kissing her cheek and headed back to my room.

I started to move my dark Iron bed frame to where I wanted it facing my closet, the dark cherry table right next to it, the desk went next to the closet, with the dresser on the on other side of the closet, the book case went next to the door. The dark green footlocker went at the end of my bed. I saw the bay window had cushions in light blue, with light purple curtains. I almost done, I took my gifts from my father.

My dad was an explorer everywhere he went he would bring me something back, I carefully took out a Stonehenge snow globe and gently placed it on my desk, a black jackal from Egypt was place on the next to the snow globe, a troll from Norway was placed on my bedside table, two Venice carnival masks, were placed on the bookcase. The bag was placed on the desk chair, I found a framed photo of Dad and I went I was ten, he was laughing the photo. I placed on my bedside table; I put my sliver and blue lamp on the bedside table. I had pretty much finish unpack most of the stuff just a few things here and there and I would be done for sure. I look out my window to see the stars; I started to smile wondering what this path would lead too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter one in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

* * *

><p>Three months had gotten pass since my arrived to Jasper, Nevada. The house was on painted to the color we like; the living room was a light green. I still kept to myself, and became a home buddy. Today for no different it was a Sunday, I was reading in my room. My Ihome was playing Green day. Mom pushed the door open with a bored look on her face hands on her hips.<p>

"You are not doing this again," Mom said. "Go outside and get some vitamin D."

"Mom really," I said giving her that look. "I really don't want to go out."

Mom came up to me, and took my book out of my hands. She bookmarked the page for me, and headed me my bag and old school camera.

"Go now." Mom ordered.

"Fine," I muttered getting up grabbing my cell phone. "I'm going."

"Case take a sandwich with you." Mom said.

"Ok," I said walking down towards the kitchen and quickly made a ham sandwich. "I'm going."

"Have fun exploring Jasper!" Mom called.

"Thanks Mom," I said bored leaving the house. I just started to walk around the town, letting my feet take wherever they want to go. I found myself in a dry drainage canal. "Really feet?" I decide to take some photos of the canal, after the first shot I heard a baby cat cry. I started to go towards the sound to find an all black kitten with beautiful blue eyes. "Hey little Guy." the little kitten walked up to me and started to smell my hand, then rubbed against it. I carefully took a piece of my ham sandwich and let him have it. The poor little thing was skinny bad type of skinny, the kitten eat it quickly and started to rub himself against my hand again. He started to purr loudly, I realized he was a stray I made the decision to take him home with me. The kitten didn't fight me at all, I placed him my bag. He popped his head out of one of the opening. Causing me to laughed, I kept walking for a while and a bright yellow remote controlled car came into my line of vision. I started too walked towards the car out of pure wonderment of who play with a remote controlled car in a drainage canal. As I got closer I saw Raf just sitting there playing with the car. I carefully and quietly took out my camera, and took a photo, and quickly placed the camera back in. I started too walked towards him.

He must have heard me because he looked up right at me and waved.

"Hey Case." Raf said.

"Hey Raf," I said. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Raf said. "Why are you in drainage canal?"

"I could next you the same question," I said. "To be honest my feet bought me here."

"I'm just playing with my car," Raf said. "What's in your bag?"

"Oh, just a little kitten I found earlier," I said looking down to see the kitten head was popped up meowing at me. "It's ok little one Raf is a friend."

We started to just talk as a guy with a dark blue motorcycle appeared above us, the guy who was driving it was screaming like a little girl. He pulled to a stop with the lights right on us. Raf dropped his controller.

"Whoa" Raf said.

The guy driving had short uncontrollable black hair with dark blue eyes; he was wearing a dark grey tee with a white long sleeves shirt under it with dark jeans with converses.

"No have no idea." The kid said.

He popped off the bike, As Raf and to meet him. The kid started to back away, I heard car engines above me I walk away from the wall to see the car two of them. There can down roaring and transforming into giant black and purple robots.

"What the-" I started too said.

I heard metal move, I turn to see the motorcycle transforming into a dark blue, and sliver robot. I quickly move with Raf and Kid out of the way.

"This end's here Con's!" The motorcycle robot yelled.

The motorcycle robot took off running at the other robots. I was too in awe, then to worry about my safety.

"What are there?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars," the kid said back. "That turns into robots or the other way around."

"Thank you captain obvious" I muttered still watching.

The motorcycle robot started to flip back, but a laser got her to the ground. There was another car coming towards us, my first thoughts it was one of the black and purple, but the car come off the highway it transform into a yellow and black robot at landed on one of the black and purple and punch the other one. The motorcycle robot got up walking towards the yellow and black, that one step off the black and purple one head. And stepped on Raf toy car, it realized and looked at us and started to make buzzing sounds.

"No problem," Raf said. "Really."

A laser hit the yellow and black bot and send him flying back. He tried to get up but one of the purple and black bot slam his foot on the yellow and black bot head Went there let the foot off, he turn around to see two lasers being pointing at him. I turn my face feeling tears starting to form.

"Leave him alone!" Raf yelled. Causing me to turn my face back to see the laser bots both turn to us, lasers at the ready. "Please."

"Bad call." The kid said.

One of the bot nodded his head to the other, and one near us came towards us. We took off running.

"Come on!" the kid yelled.

We kept running, and popped into a sewer drain. As the bot hand came in

"Keep moving!" The kid yelled.

I nearly got grabbed by the hand but I went to inch's farer and it move away. We stopped and got our breath back, when the yellow and black bot face appeared at the front of the pipe, the kid jump a little. The bot made similar sounds.

"Thank you." Raf said.

The bot made similar sounds again.

"But look back." The kid said placing a hand on Raf's bag and shoulder on mine.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked.

"Same here." I said

"No idea and I'm not should at I want to find out." The kid said.

As we went deeper into the drain, I pulled out a flashlight.

"Which way?" I asked.

"This way," The kid said. "I'm Jack."

"Case." I said.

"Raf." Raf said.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was walking into the house, still in shock about happed. I promise myself not to say a thing to Mom.

"Mom I'm home!" I called.

"Kitchen!" I heard Mom called back.

I walked into kitchen to see Mom was making dinner. It smelt great, the kitten made a small sound.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I said playing dumb.

"It sounding like kitten crying," Mom said. "Was it?"

"Fine," I said opening my bag to picking the kitten up and took him out. "I found him Mom please came we keep him?"

"Let me think about," Mom said. "He's very cute are you willing to take care of him?"

"Yes Mom," I said. "I will care for this one baby."

"Fine" Mom said.

"Thank you," I said hugging her. "Welcome to the family little one."

"What are you call him?" Mom asked.

"Luxor." I said.

The kitten started to purr.

"Well Luxor welcome to the family," Mom said scratching him behind the ear he pulled more. "I'll be back in a few minutes keep Luxor happy I'm to get him some food."

"Ok Mom," I said. "Thank you again."

"I understand Case," Mom said kissing my forehead. "Take the food off the stove in a few minutes ok."

"Will do," I said. She grabbed her keys and bag, and left. I went and lock the door. I took the food off the stove and turn off the stove, Luxor disappeared for a second and came back dragging a pillow with him. I quickly went over to him and got him free from the pillow. "I'm taking you upstairs to show you where you're going to sleep." I pick him up and took him upstairs into my room I placed him to the ground and let him explore the room, he started to smell the curtains and jump back went it move towards him.

I laughed a little; he came back towards me and rubbed him against me. I pick him up, and walked towards the bed, sitting down and placed Luxor on the bed, he lost his balance and landed on all four. I laughed a lot more; I move a finger by him. He went to after it, he pass out fast asleep. I carefully got up and took a sat in the bay window looking outside; I started to process what happened earlier. Those black and purple bots were evil; I could tell within second but the others ones I guess they were the good guys. I looked outside to see setting sun painting the sky in yellows, oranges, and pinks. When mom came back with kitten food, and cat litter I took two old bowls and placed food in one and water in the other, dinner was quiet, even with Luxor eating. After dinner I headed back up taking Luxor with me, I got ready for bed. Doing my normal ritual and went to bed, Luxor fell asleep on one of the cushions.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

The school was over, thank god. I was hanging with Raf by a tree, when we saw Jack we waved him over. He came over.

"Raf, Case Hey," Jack said coming over. "Look let's just keep this between us and forget any of this ok."

Right as he saw that a car horn went off, causing the group of us to look.

"Jack." Raf said as the yellow and black bot in car form came before us.

"Not again," Jack said. The car open the door closed to us. The car then made beeping noise. "It's want us to get in."

"No just me and Case." Raf said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"It's said so." Raf said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your is over there." Raf said pointing at the motorcycle.

"Look I don't really think-" Jack started.

"How it is going?" Raf asked. As both Raf and I went in the car, Raf in the back and me in the front.

The door shut and took off, leaving Jack in the dust.

"Did you name that cat you found?" Raf asked.

"Yeah Luxor," I said. "After one of the great Egyptian cities."

We kept driving, heading right at a giant rock. I thought we were going to crash but a door open and drove through, heading right into a tunnel. We started to slow down, entering a large entry way with another giant robot in red and white looking at us with bored.

"Cool." Raf whisper behind me.

"That's an understatement" I muttered back.

There was another robot in front of us, a giant in green and sliver. As the car stop I quickly hop out with Raf right behind me holding the bot to change in the giant bot, A girl about my age with black and bright pink streak her hair was in two pig tails with a bit in a braid in the back she was wearing dark blue short with blue and purple tights with brown laced up boots the laces were light purple, she had yellow belts with two light blue things with a blue tank top with a green robot on with a light purple v- neck.

"I thought there were three." The red and white bot said coming over towards us.

"Haven't you heard humans multiply" The motorcycle bot said walking away.

"I'm Raf." Raf said offering a hand.

"I'm Miko," the girl said running up the green and grey bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green and grey bot said.

"Are you car?" Miko asked. "I bet you're a truck a monster truck, do you like heavy metal how much do you weight, and have you ever used a wrecking ball for a punch ball?"

"So if you're robots who make you?" Raf asked.

The red and white bot scuff.

"Please," He scuffs.

The ground started to shake, we look back to see a tall red sliver and blue bot coming towards us.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron also known as Auto bots" The giant bot said.

"Why are here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." The giant bot said.

"The Jokers at try to bump us off last night." The motorcycle bot said.

"Ok," Jack said. "Why are there here?"

The giant bot knee down to our level.

"A fair question Jack," The giant bot said. "In part there are here because our planet is in inhabited ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"For most over control of are world's supplies of Energon the fuel and live blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike," the giant bot said. "The Combat for fierce and endure for centuries in the beginning I fought along someone I consider a brother but in war ideals can corrupted and it was thus Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked.

"So what is Megatron?" Jack asked. "Or any of this has to deal with us?"

"Megatron as not be seen or hear form for some time but if his return eminent I fear it could be catastrophic." The giant bot said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter two in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's. I'm happy to say that i this story is off on hold, i sorry that it tooked so long to update.**

* * *

><p>"And since you now know are existences I fear of last night the Decepticons know of yours." The giant bot said.<p>

"Got it," Jack said. "If we see any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko asked. "I'm living a dream here in bot sauna, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It best that you four remain under our watch; at least until we can determine or enemy's intentions." The giant bot said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere." The red and white robot said.

"Children?" Jack and I asked at once.

For Christ sake, I was not a child I'm a young adult.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…. Squish." The red and white bot said, stomping his foot towards us.

We quickly took a giant step back.

"Then for time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said back.

Then when an alarm went off Ratchet and Optimus to turn in different directions, Ratchet quickly went to the giant main computer while the others looked at the green screens.

"What's that?" Jack asked freaking out a little.

Bumblebee started to beep at us; I gave Raf a questionable looked.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf said.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet said, sounding quite grim.

On one of the screen, I could see a helicopter landing and shadow of a man walking away.

"Wait I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys?" I asked quickly.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues," Optimus said. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

We quickly ran and hide by the stairs; praying that this "Agent Fowler" would not find us.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." The Agent Fowler said angrily. I watched as Jack poked his head out and quickly pulled back; we kept listening.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked angrily.

That dude has massive anger problem.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said back.

"They're back, aren't they?" Agent Fowler asked back.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus said.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Agent Fowler argued back.

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best possibly you're only defense against the Decepticons threat." Optimus said back

"Says you." Fowler growled back.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?"Bulkhead asked and then picked up a weird machine that was appeared alien tech. "Team Prime knows when to use force," He started to put pressure on the machine. "And how much to use." He squeezes it too much and the machine broke, sending blue sparks flying.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at him. Bulkhead looked down that the crushed device at was in his hand.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered stopping the fighting and looked back at Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler, and I however cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler yelled as he walked into the lift and turned to face Prime. "Or I will." I heard the doors closed. We came out of are hiding stop.

"Pretty big bearings… for a human." Bulkhead started.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Agent Fowler is concern for his world Bulkhead," Optimus said. "As he should be."

"I get that, but that doesn't give him the right to yell at anyone." I said back getting everyone to look at me.

Suddenly the computer started to beep and Ratchet had a look of shocked on his face.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!" Ratchet said.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"If there's any change Cliffs alive…" Arcee said hopefully.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay we may need it." Optimus ordered and Ratchet nodded.

"Hey!" Miko yelled, as they got ready to head off. Optimus looked at her, with his facemask on. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied.

Miko pouted, and Ratchet grumbled back, I bit back another laugh.

The tunnel on the side of the wall quickly lighted up started from light green to a dark blue with white at the end lights.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus yelled running and transforming into the light with the others did the same thing and drove into the light and disappeared.

The four of us looked on with awe.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked, as the thing shut off taking the light with them.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked the same thing that I was thinking.

Ratchet huffed. "A scale down version of space bridge technology." He said, as if everyone knew about it.

"Of course everyone knows that." I said back sarcastically.

Ratchet gave me a look I gave one right back, the look lasted for what I thought for years but really, it own lasted for a few seconds.

"Since we don't currently possess the means of the Energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet said.

"You're struck here, on Earth." Jake said realizing the true.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet said back coldly.

I quickly got in front of him.

"Watch it," I growled giving him another dirty look. "I got it that you're mad that you struck here but don't take it out on us."

"Casey it's ok." Jack said placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked at the ground bridge.

"Does the ground bridge work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said back.

"You mean I could just pop over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments in fact why don't I send you there now, all four of you." Ratchet back.

I gave him a look; he gave one right back.

"Watch it Ratchet," Miko said back. I smirked at her comment, we started to look around the base and Miko was looking at a piece of alien tech. "What is this anyway?" She asked.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said back as he walked over to the computer.

Miko went to touch another piece of alien tech.

"What is this anyway?" She asked.

"Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without turning around.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked, coming to a stop next to Miko.

Ratchet gave him a look as error box popped up onto the massive green computer screen.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet answered. As more error boxes popped up, Ratchet grown in frustration.

"I think I can help with that." Raf said taking out his computer from his bag and plugged it into the other computers and started to type.

"Really?" Ratchet asked. "You do know that this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." And he chuck slightly.

Raf just kept typing access codes.

"Now try." He said turning to him.

Ratchet looked back at the massive screen, pressed a button making all the error boxes disappeared return the screens to what they were showing, his face was priceless he was in shock.

"Nice going Raf!" I said giving him some credit, we quickly hi-five each other.

"Thanks Casey." He said back smiling.

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" We suddenly heard Optimus. "Use the arrival coordinates, now!"

Ratchet then quickly pulled a lever that started to ground bridge up. We watched as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came racing through, Optimus was racing after them and transformed, with bright blue coloring explosion shortly behind him.

Ratchet pulled the same lever to close the ground bridge just before the blue stuff got into the base. The four of us all gasped in awe of how closed he stop in his robot form.

"Whoa." We all said at once.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet asked. "How about Cliffjumper?"

The three of them looked down, as Miko run up to the yellow metal bars.

"What was that explosion?" Miko asked excitedly. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

This was not the right time to ask those questions and with Arcee growled a bit.

"Look…" Arcee started, but Jack started to walk towards Miko, I quickly beating him to it.

"Miko it's not the best time to ask those questions," I said calmly. "She's upset about something. Let's leave the bots to talk."

Miko gave me a look I gave her one right back.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore. He was mutated butchered like something from those con experiments during the war…" She said before she fell to her knees and lean against a massive white box.

Bumblebee quickly did his beeping as he stepped forward with his hands out.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee said back.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispered to herself but we all heard.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said back.

"Robots, who can die." Jack said

"Robots who are like us." I whispered back.

Ratchet walked over to Arcee, scan a blue light over her, the light turn red when I ran over her hand, he did it for a second before he stopped on her hand, Ratchet scanner turn off and leaned down to Arcee level.

"What is this?" He asked.

She shook her head and placed her other hand to her head.

"Don't know Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." She said back.

Ratchet gently grabbed her hand, made a knife appeared and scrapped some of the strange purple substance that was still glowing as he raised it up and took a good looked at it.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." He said quickly. Bumblebee walked over, helped her up, and leaded her to the bath, Ratchet walked off to test that purple oil.

Jack took out his phone, and freak out a little.

"O…Optimus, I…I hate to bug but, no bars." He said, holding up his phone.

I pulled my own phone out to see the same thing.

"A security precaution, the silo wall isolate all radio waves." He said back.

"Well if I don't call my mom like right now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, curfew it's after 10 Pm." Jack said back.

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Ditto." I said back.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered but the issue of your safety remains," Optimus said. "Bulkhead accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parent will freak!" Miko yelled.

I just smirked at her hyper self.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus said.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead replied.

"Awww." Miko moaned.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus said. Bee quickly nodded, while Raf smiled back at him. "Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said back.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck clearly embarrassed about it. Making me think, that I was probably going to get Ratchet as my guardian.

"Still dizzy" Arcee said walk out of the decontamination bath.

"You're fine say your physician." Ratchet said waving his arm in the air. Arcee groaned back.

"Ratchet, you will be Casey's guardian." Optimus said.

He proved my thought.

"What?" Ratchet and I both asked at once.

Miko laughed a little with the look on are faces. I gave her the shut up look. She just kept laughing. This was going to be great; I get stick with Sir grumpy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter three, please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

* * *

><p>I was still processing the fact that was a hidden war going on, and I was now a part it.<p>

"Casey!" a voice from the radio woke me from my fog.

"Yes." I said back.

"You're awfully quiet." Ratchet said back worried.

"It's nothing really, just thinking that all." I said back quickly.

"Really?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm allowed to think," I said back. "It's a lot to process."

We pulled to a stop in front of my house, before I opened the door.

"I'll be picking you up here in the morning." Ratchet said back.

"Got it," I said back stepping out of the car and gently closed the door. "Good night Ratchet."

I quietly walked up to the front door, gently open the door, and smirked and waved at Ratchet and headed inside. I quietly closed the door, a light suddenly turn on and I came face to face with my angry sitting mother.

"You have a lot to explaining to do Cassandra Alice Kingston." Mom said at once.

"I can example mom." I said back.

"Alright then explain." Mom said crossing her arms.

"I met and made a few new friends and I hung out with them and well I lost check of time and I really sorry for not checking in with you." I said back.

"I left you seven voice messages," Mom said back. "And no response I was worried sick that something bad happened to you."

"Mom I really sorry," I said back. "That my friend house there was no bars and I perfectly ok no cut or busies."

"But Casey you could have used a landline." Mom said back.

"Mom I'm 15 nearly 16, I can take care of myself…" I said back as Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Casey I know that," Mom said softly. "But you need to allow me to be a little protective of you."

"I know Mom." I said back into the hug.

"It's really quite late, go eat something then get some sleep ok sweetheart." Mom said gently placing a kiss on my forehead.

the hug ended I quickly eat some cereal and went upstairs, quickly changed into pj's and quickly went under the covers as Luxor came and curled up next to my head sleep took over.

**Time Lapse**

I woke to see Luxor was biting my hair.

"Stop it Luxor." I said quickly getting him to let my hair go.

I looked at the clock to see 6:20 a.m. I knew that mom was still asleep and I knew I was not going to get back to sleep with Luxor trying to bit my hair again I gave a small groaned I was never a morning person. I slowly got up and then realized that Ratchet would pick me up at seven. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I quickly eat some cereal with apple slices, as I finished I went back into my room and pack some books to entertain myself. Since I knew that, Ratchet would not do that. I checked the clock as saw 6:55; I quickly wrote a note for my mom so they would not be a repeat from last night. I grabbed my bag as I looked out from the window to see the familiar emergence vehicle come to a stop and I knew that it was Ratchet due to the Autobots insignia sign he had on the door.

I quietly closed and lock the front door and quickly walked towards him. He opened his passenger door and quickly climbed in.

"Good morning Ratchet." I said softly as I put my seatbelt on.

Ratchet simply growled back and started his engines; we started to drive towards the base. The drive was quiet for a few minutes until I heard the radio static comes on.

"Once we get back to base I need to analyzing the substance from yesterday, so please stay out of the way and keep quiet understand?" Ratchet asked/ ordered.

"Got it, Doc." I said back smirking and I got a growl back.

"Do not call me doc." He said back.

"Fine then, sir grumpy." I said laughing back.

Ratchet didn't say anything back, as soon as we were in the base I was basic pushed out of his vehicle mode as he transformed and was off to do his tests. I rolled my eyes and went to find a comfortable place to read. As soon as I found a spot, I pulled out a leather bond large book with Odyssea ab Homero(1) written on the cover. I quickly open the book to the beginning, and started to read. As I was reading I heard a metal hitting the ground, I looked up to see that the broken piece of equipment that Bulkhead broke yesterday was on the floor with some of that strange purple stuff on. My curiosity made me walked over to it. As I was pretty close to it, I gave it a puzzled look as the broken piece of equipment was moving slightly. I took a giant step back as the purple stuff was absorbed into the broken metal and started to transformer.

"Uh, Ratchet?" I called loudly.

"Not right now, I'm busy." Ratchet said back not looking up from his giant microscope.

The equipment stopped changing and it now looked like a metallic spider, I took another giant step back and held my book ready to slam it. The tiny robot scanned the area until it single purple eye locked on me, suddenly the thing sprung at me. I quickly dodged It's blade like leg. The thing got a hold of my jeans; I did the most logical thing. I started to slam my book on it getting it to let go of my jeans.

"You, evil piece of trash!" I yelled, hitting it with my book over and over again.

Ratchet finally turn towards me and that first looked at me with a annoy looked but his face quickly turned to shock as soon as he saw the tear in my jeans and the seeing the metallic spider attacking me.

"By the Allspark," He yelled running over to me. "What is going on?"

"Why don't you ask it!"I yelled back pointing that the metallic spider went to hit it back more.

I suddenly felt warm metal surround me, as Ratchet picked me up and gently placed me onto the platform. The thing rushed at Ratchet, who simply threw it away and went to squish it, but the creature kept evading. It then jumped and ran behind the green, yet semi transparent, computer screen. Ratchet was smarted enough not to trash the computer system. It went over to Ratchet's giant microscope and snapped it I bit back a smirked. Ratchet's eyes filled up with rage as he stepped towards it. The metallic spider was going to die.

"I needed that!" He yelled, trying again to squash the spider.

I bit back a laugh Ratchet gave me a look for a second then back to the computer as the metallic spider got ready to attack. It suddenly jumped up, and was about to land on Ratchet when a ball of bright blue light hit the metallic spider and it went back to the ground. I looked over to see Optimus retraction his gun, Ratchet let out breath he was holding and moved closer a bit the metallic spider jumped right back for round two when Optimus stomped on it.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet called pointed at the thing, I walked over to railing to join them. "Now, what could have caused that?" meaning the robot spider. Optimus face mask went away.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Dark Energon." Optimus said.

So there different types of Energon's now I just got confused.

"Casey are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine ready," I said back. "The thing just got my jeans nothing more, no skin broken at all."

I suppress chill that went right back my spine.

"But it still doesn't change that you put yourself in danger by going up against that creature, honest what we're you thinking." Ratchet growled at me.

"That, thing attack me," I growled back. "I was only protecting myself."

Ratchet and I had another death glances.

"Are you alright Casey?" Optimus asked breaking the death glances. I pulled away from Ratchet glance and simply nodded and smiled at him. "If the residue Arcee on found Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead."

"Hmmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but, dark Energon? It is so scarce it is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet asked/ thinking aloud.

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus said.

"For what Purpose?" Ratchet said.

"Question is what is dark Energon?" I asked.

"It's like I say before it's so rare but It is supposed to the blood of Unicron it a corrupted version of the Energon that we used." Ratchet said back.

"Oh ok." I said back.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the un-dead." Optimus said back.

I started to laugh a little Ratchet also chuckled a bit but finally stop.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet asked chuckled again.

Just the rest of them came, once Raf, Miko, and Jack were out or off their guardians they quickly transformers with smiles and laughing. I quickly made my way down to greet them.

"Looks and sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." I said smirking.

"Of course," Miko said happily. "What happen to your jeans?"

"It's nothing just a little rip," I said back. "Nothing, major."

"So how was your bonding time with the doc?" Miko asked.

"Fine, I guess, unless you count pushing his buttons on the drive here." I muttered back.

Miko laughed back and the others bots laughed a bit apart from Ratchet who gave me a look, and muttered a little, did not feel like tell them I fought against an evil metallic spider, which would make them worry more about me then needed.

"Autobots, prepare too…" Optimus started.

"…Roll out?" Arcee finished, Optimus simply shocked his head.

"Remain here," Optimus said. "Ratchet, you will come with me Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko made a face and pointed to Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss." She said.

"He… never picks me." Bulkhead said back.

Ratchet was typing on the computer, which was more than likely coordinates, and Optimus walked towards him, but Arcee quickly steps in front.

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, baby sittings another!" Acree said. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been out on the field since the war."

Ratchet gave her a dirty look.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearings as sharp as ever!" Ratchet called back.

Causing me to laugh the ground bridge was open Optimus and Ratchet walked through.

"Ok Chief what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee said

"But, Optimus told us to stay here!" Bulkhead said back.

"Well, when you're in charge, you can call the shots," She said back. "Bee, with me. Bulkhead you're in charge." They both transformer and was gone.

"So, uh what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko smirked, I didn't like that smirked

"How about… band practice." Miko said as she plugs in her guitar that she just random had to some amps that were just hanging around. There was an ear piercing sound come out of the speakers, making all of us of cover our ears.

"But were not a band." Raf said back.

"Don't be so anti-social," Miko said. "Come on Raf Do you play anything?"

"Um," Raf said picking up his laptop. "Keyboard, Laptop, and samples good."

"Jack, Casey?" Miko asked.

"Nope not really musical gifted." I said back.

"I sometime mess around on the Harmonica." Jack said back.

"Do I look like do country?" Miko asked back. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

"Uh." Jack said.

"Bulkhead," Miko said. "Percussion we go for a big industrial sound Diy were a band you just need to learn the songs this one is a ballad my fist your face."

That went she started to play, making all of us cover are ears trying to block out the sound of Miko's music. As the Proximity sensor went off, meaning that Agent Fowler was back this could not be good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter four in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa." Bulkhead said getting Miko to stop.<p>

"What you can't handle raw power." Miko said.

"Proximity sensor," Bulkhead said. "Quick hide."

Which we hid behind one of Bulkhead's legs, Miko was holding her guitar. I was kinda hoping that we would not get into major trouble. Agent Fowler came marching out of the lift and stomped on the railing.

"Prime!" He yelled, sounding mad.

"A… agent Fowler! H-he's not here… umm… nobody's here! Except me, of course." Bulkhead said.

I wanted to laugh so much, but I bit it back.

"Well, where did he go? Wait don't tell me. He's out pan caking a mini mall!" Agent Fowler yelled back walking over, making Bulkhead side step with us following him still trying to stay hidden.

"Well, I don't what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promise me," Agent Fowler said as Bulkhead sidestep again. Making Miko have to move quickly making me realized that Miko's guitar was still plug in and everything we move it made noise. "That you handle the Decepticons, and blowing up a carter in the middle of Nebraska is not the word handle means so you tell Prime." He stopped talking. "Since when are you bots electric?" He asked Bulkhead jumped a little.

Knowing the hiding would not help, we quietly stepped out from Bulk's leg.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Contact with Civilian's! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait; don't tell me you're running a day care center!" Agent Fowler yelled.

Bulkhead face looked like his a child that got caught his giant hand in the Energon cookies jar.

"Ooooookay…" He said back looking down at us like a hawk would to field mice.

"Uh, were interns." Jack said back making up an excuse.

"Student interns." Raf said quickly.

"Yes… we are earning extra for Auto shop, robotics." Miko added in.

Nevertheless, it didn't work to convinced him.

"Oookay, let's move," Fowler said walking down the stairs towards us. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody; it's for your own protection."

That went Bulkhead slammed his left four down between us.

"Were protecting them." Bulkhead said back defensively.

"Is that so?" Fowler asked back walking towards the stairs heading for a phone box. "Well, maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon." Bulkhead quickly went into protect mode.

"Don't use that phone it's…" Bulkhead poking his finger into the phone box breaking it. "… Out of order."

"This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot." Fowler yelled back as he walked away.

Miko mimicked what he had and rolled her eyes, causing Raf and I too snicker while Jack just shook his head.

"That was fun." I said sarcastically.

Bulkhead sighed loudly knowing nothing good can come from Agent Fowler be mad.

"Odyssea ab Homero?"I heard Jack muttered.

"It's Greek," I said back. "It means the odyssey by Homer."

"So you can read in Greek?" Raf asked.

"Yup and speak it too," I said as we headed up to the couch. "Geia sas Raf." (Hello Raf)

"How do know Greek?" Jack asked.

"My dad taught me," I said back. "He also taught me how to speak Latin."

"Why did you dad teach that?" Raf asked.

"My dad was Archaeologist," I said. "As soon as I got my shots and could walk my dad took me to a lot of his dig sites," As the proximity sensor went off again. "Great Fowler is back for round two."

Bulkhead walked towards the computer. "It's an SOS, from Fowler!" Bulk said, even through the look on his face he didn't know what to do with the keyboard. Raf and I looked exchanged glances.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete," Bulkhead, said shrug his shoulders he didn't really care. "Oh well."

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack asked back clearly annoyed.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead growled back.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the deceptions may have him!" Jack argued back.

"You're the good guy," I said back. "You're supposed the right thing even if the person isn't nice."

"And Agent Fowler knows you're location! Uhh, our location!" Raf said gulping terribly.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot?" Miko asked. "The cons will totally make him squeal!"

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Raf quickly went to his bag, got his laptop out, and held it up.

"Maybe I can narrow it down," He said sitting down and quickly open his laptop. "About five years ago the government started micro chipping their agents, you know, like owners do with pets."

"I heard about that," I said. "I thought it a hoax to be honest."

"I saw it on TV!" Raf said back then went back to typing "Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates."

"That really smart." I commented, Jack nodded in agreement.

"You know how to hack?" Miko asked. "… But you're like two years old."

"Twelve," Raf said back pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And a quarter," He smiled at us, I smirked right back after a few minutes, there was a map up on the laptop screen. "Latitude 35.5, longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead quickly typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge.

"Ok, wait here." He ordered, while he quickly walked towards the portal, making Miko pouted.

"Awwwwh, don't break up the band!" She yelled.

I laughed a laugh a little at her craziest.

"Uhh, Jack you're in charge." He said and ran into the portal.

"Come on." Miko whispered grabbing my hand and took off running after Bulkhead with me being dragged.

We silently landed behind Bulkhead and I saw a giant black spaceship with Con's everywhere.

"Miko, this is really stupid." I whispered to her.

"Fowler, oh no Bulkhead said and then quickly ran and hid behind a large and we quickly followed but hidden behind another rock. "The whole Decepticons sandbags."

"Alright," Miko whispered loudly getting bulkhead to see us. "What's the plan?"

"Miko, Casey" Bulkhead said putting his finger to his lips saying be quiet signal right as a con sentry noticed us and went too fired at us.

"Oh unwise." Miko muttered.

The con started to warm up his gun.

"Miko, Casey gets down!" Bulkhead yelled.

We quickly move, jumping off the giant rock we were hiding by and started to run. As we ran Bulkhead beat the Con up, they kept going at it. Bulkhead finally got the con down, as Miko and I both grabbed rocks and went too slammed on the con's head. "Hold them still."

We both brag it on the con's head, which didn't do anything we were suddenly pick up by Bulkhead and dropped behind them.

"That hurt." I muttered pushing myself up.

Miko was right behind me we watch as Bulkhead was still fighting the cons.

"Miko, Casey look away." Bulkhead said.

"But…" Miko started.

"Turn your head away." Bulkhead ordered.

We didn't anyway but we saw him disembowel the con.

"Whoa." We whispered.

"Acree, Bumblebee do you read?" We heard Bulkhead called as we all hid behind a giant rock. "I have a situation." Then he told her.

"You're where?"I heard Acree asked loudly. "There's where!"

"I have feeling she is not happy." I whisper back.

"What taking Acree and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Dude the cons could be putting the claps on Fowler right now," Miko said. "Let's just storm the joint."

As ground bridge portal, "Uh they here." Bulkhead said. As Jack and Raf appeared.

"Why don't those guys hang with they own bots," Miko said. "This is one on one time apart of Cassie."

"Thanks." I muttered back.

As Jack and Raf walked towards us, and came to a sudden stop as they saw the Spaceship.

"You there!" We heard the cons yelled.

"Scrap!" All three of us said at once.

The cons started too fired at Jack and Raf that went Bulkhead transformer, got us inside, and went drove to save Jack and Raf.

"Get in now!" Bulkhead yelled.

They both got in quickly, as Bulkhead drove quickly away.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said.

"Yeah thanks." Raf said back.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked back.

"We were worry about Miko and Casey," Jack said. "Have you seen them?"

"What do they look like?" Miko asked as we popped up from the back seat.

Bulkhead pulled behind a giant rock.

"Everyone out," Bulkhead opening one of the door and Jack and Raf hopped out, Miko and I were still in the back. "And this time please wait here."

The cons were still firing, as Bulkhead went driving back towards the spaceship, Miko and I was holding on for dear life trying to not to die that when he transform into his robot form, throwing us into darkness.

"I think I'm going to puke." Miko muttered covering her mouth with her hands.

"Try to hold it Miko." I muttered back holding on to something. Then there a force that threw us back then they was sound of blasts and another bang. Miko sudden punk on his floor mats.

"Where's Miko and Casey?" I heard Bulkhead yelled.

Miko knocked on Bulkhead chest and his chest compartment open. We both shoot our heads out for air.

"Miko, Casey?" Bulkhead asked.

"I heave on your floor mats," Miko said sickly, I gently rubbed her back giving her some comfit. "Sorry," He putted his giant hand in front of us allowing us to climb out, and he gently let us down on to the ship. Miko was gasping for air on four. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Ditto." I muttered as a Con attack Bulkhead.

Bulkhead easily breaks the con, He gave us a look, and we looked behind us as more Cons came out. We quickly ran away, as bulkhead shot one down getting us to fall down. We quickly got down and stay down I watch as Bulkhead pick up something and threw taking out more of the cons. He came to us, offered a hand making both of us sit in his hand, and used his other hand to grab us from laser blast. We started to move, and made inside. We ran down a giant hallway. Miko and I both grabbed on to one of his digits. Miko cover her mouth like she was going to throw up again. I watch as Bulkhead ran two more cons came in; Bulkhead threw the two others making us go sliding pass the cons we came a stop.

"I'm gonna heave again." Miko muttered.

"Can we do that again?" I asked smirking as Bulkhead picked up the two of us again.

Bulkhead kept running but came to a stop with a blaster turn on and was ready to fires as Acree appeared.

"Friendly." She said.

"Hello." Bulkhead back.

They both lower they weapons.

"Bought the humans ah?" Acree asked.

"You try and get them to stay behind." Bulkhead said back.

"We need to get Fowler and get these kids out of here." Acree said back.

"Uh he's in the brig." Jack and Raf both said.

Bulkhead gently placed Miko and I both down and got in front of us, and shield us as the cons were firing at us and more behind us, but Acree quickly move to take on those cons with Bumblebee front behind us also blasting. We started to move to get out of the way, but craziest happen and we move out of the way of a con's head and then other body parts. Bulkhead guarded us from a Con, sent it flying away, and Acree shot it down. We were all hug each to protect the other. We quickly broke away from each other and ran towards Acree with Bulkhead behind us. Bulkhead knock on a giant door and a con open it and Acree jumped in followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they took out the cons in there.

"Clear," I heard Acree said as we ran in. "Wait in here." Bee then beeped at us. "There slowing us down and their easy target their be alright in here as long as they stay put."

Acree then walked out, followed by Bulkhead and Bee. The door then closed.

"That was intense." Miko said.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault were in this intensely." Jack said back. "What were you thinking Miko and same with you Casey? You wanted us to be a band doesn't that mean playing together?"

"Did I ask you to follow us?" Miko asked. "Maybe we wanted to go solo."

"Maybe I have some regents about both of your safety." Jack said back.

"Oh I'm sorry is your name Optimus?" Miko asked back. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much."

That when Raf screamed.

"Stop it both of you!" He yelled and ran off.

"Raf wait." I said running after him and sit down next to him with the others followed.

"Hey hey Raf It's okay." Jack said.

"Yeah it's going to be fine." Miko said.

"Ditto." I said back.

"Look our bots will come back for us." Jack said.

"Yeah there going to take us home." Miko said.

"How do you know?" Raf asked.

"We just do." I said back.

"Hey Raf want do to you make from that?" Jack asked getting Raf mind off all this craziest.

I followed Jack looked to see a giant mentor with some type of hard-core math, Raf quickly went towards it and made a stop in front of it to see it we quickly followed him.

"It's important," Raf said. "Real important."

"How important?" I questioned.

"We need to get this to Optimus." Raf said.

"How do you know it not a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked.

"I know Math when I see it." Raf said. "And that is one serious equator."

"Can you download?" Jack asked.

"I'll got a flash drive," Raf said going through his backpack. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in this tech is way alien."

That when a con came walking in, we all quickly went to shock for a second then ran to hide, With Raf leaving his backpack. I watch in horrible as Raf went running back for his backpack, that when the con saw Raf got ready to fire him. Raf started too walked back as the Con walked forward. That when Jack went into action and crushed into Raf taking them back down.

"Miko take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" Miko yelled getting out of the hiding spot with me right behind her. "Hey you!" She took a photo of the con with her Phone.

"Not that, that!" Jack yelled pointing at the Math thing.

"Oh." Miko said realizing and took a shot of it.

We took running to get away from the con, as he blew the door away, we ran through the door.

"Go!" Jack and I yelled repeated running after Raf and Miko as we ran we heard a Truck honk at us, making me realized it was portably was Bulkhead. He transformer right over us, took on that Con, and won easily and transformer back to car mode and came back to us. Miko and Raf ran for Bee, while Jack and I went for Acree.

"I told you to stay put!" Acree ordered as we went flying off the ship and headed back towards the base.

**Time lapse**

As we got back, we put Fowler to a medical bed and got him to rest, that when Optimus and Ratchet came back through the ground bridge and looked like they have been through hell, Optimus was helping fix Ratchet right arm that was hanging limp against his dent up body. I suddenly felt a wave load of feeling towards them.

"What happen to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

"We engaged army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet said.

My eyes quickly became the size of tea sauces, Miko's jaw dropped.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it!" She shouted.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to follow you." Optimus scolded.

Bulkhead hung his head.

"It won't happen again," Bulkhead said. "Optimus I promise."

"But, it wasn't his fault!" Miko yelled, making Bulk's head snapped back up with his eyes wide.

"Miko please!" Bulkhead said.

Miko took out her phone and held it up to Optimus.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko said flipped her phone open and held it up to Optimus to look. I had a questionable look as Optimus leaned closer to the phone and thought.

"Ratchet, have a look." He said moving away from the phone. "It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack then walked towards Miko.

"Whoa Megatons back? That's really bad news right?" He asked.

Miko then showed the phone to Ratchet, but he looked confused.

"I….don't understand." He said back.

"_Now that a first_" I thought.

Miko looked at her phone.

"Oops!" She called looking at the picture and quickly changed to the right picture and faced Optimus and Ratchet. "That's the con that tried to blow Raf away, that was before Bulkhead rearranges his grill." and acting out each punch. I just rolled my eyes.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!" Jack yelled angrily, shocking everyone even Miko.

"Umm, we were all almost kill Jack, you, me, Raf, Casey, even them!" She yelled back.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore!" Jack yelled.

"Jack," Optimus said gently. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent; however it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Then the ground bridge was powered up with Ratchet at the controls.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet said expressing just how much he loves us.

Jack turn to face us, "Come on Raf." He said. Raf looked at Bee.

"I'll be ok Jack," Raf said. "See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack said turning his back on us and walked towards the ground bridge. "I know you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Acree said back.

That when Jack walked through the bridge and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter five in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

* * *

><p>I was still in a state of shock that Jack left team prime, I chose to ignore the shock even through that did not help at all. I was pushing against the railing listening to Ratchet.<p>

"Optimus I've pin point the location of Megatron Space Bridge," Ratchet said. "High in Earth orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus said.

"Ok so you guys at fly," Miko said. "Why not just ground bridge there."

"Miko do you realized that does not make cent," I said back. "It parable not possible."

"Thank you," Ratchet said. "A ground bridge has limited it range stretch all the way into orbit the vorixt could snap and scatter us to the star."

"Which is not a good thing that all." I said back.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit," Optimus said. "I'm afraid we have to take that change, reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means from stopping him."

As we heard Arcee honk as she and Jack both came in, and Jack quickly hopped off and pulled his helmet off

"Hey guess who's back." He said, as Arcee transformed.

"Autobots prepare for departure." Optimus said.

"Where to?" Acree asked.

"The final Fortier." Miko said.

"Space?" Jack asked. "I didn't think they had any way to get there."

"They don't" Raf said as Bee gently placed him on the ground. "Really."

"Um, be seeing ya." Jack said.

Ratchet kicked the bridge on. Bee kneels down closer to Raf.

"Be careful Bee?" Raf said really worry.

Bee made his normal sounds and walked towards the portal, Miko was pouting.

"I'm so jealous!" She yelled moving to block Bulkhead.

He quickly shocked his head as he look down at her.

"Don't ever think about following me." He said warning her and walked to the others.

"Optimus, if you leave stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will never forgive you." Ratchet said looking at Optimus acting on serious. I shocked my head and rolled my eyes.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus replied, with his facemask activating. "Autobots, rollout!"

They all transformed and raced through the ground bridge. Jack, Miko, and Raf all came to the platform that I stand on.

"Well did they make it?" Raf asked.

"More than likely they did." I said back.

The boredom started to kick in, I fought against it by reading a little.

"It appears the Deceptions have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." We heard Optimus voice through the com link.

"Huh, that's my handy work." We heard Bulkhead said back.

"Great job Bulkhead, without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron." Optimus said back.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"Raf nervous asked.

"Naturally, but Cybertronian is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet said back.

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system," We heard Optimus said. "A remote one."

Ratchet scoffed.

"From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt that there would exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet groaned.

As Raf was typing on one of the computers. I smirked having a feeling that Raf was looking for the dish.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas." Raf said.

Ratchet looked over and had a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"Zi- Bup-Bup-Bup!" Ratchet growled. "This is not child play!"

I gave him a smirked.

"Good thinking Raf." We heard Optimus said

"You clearly got show up by a twelve year old." I said smirking.

Ratchet was speechless for a good minutes getting Miko and I too laughed like crazy.

"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet was about to speak went Fowler suddenly sat up.

"You, Soldier, you're out of uniform, put on some pants!" He yelled and then passed out again.

We all have a weird look and I stated to laugh a little.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet said.

Raf was busying typing into the computer looking for something.

"I can't get past the arrays firewalls, there too thick." Raf said slamming his fist on the desk. Ratchet raised his metal eyebrow.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked.

"He could do it." I said.

"Maybe," Raf said answering his question. "If I could get in."

Jack made a face.

"Wait wait wait, Raf what if we could get you. All the way in, like, inside the building in." Jack said suggested, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said getting everyone attention.

"The risk it too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site." Optimus said worried.

"Optimus, will all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans." Jack said back.

"This is out home, and we'll protect it to any means necessary." I said back.

"Yeah! If we let the 'cons win, were fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added.

Optimus was silent.

"Raf?" Optimus asked as we turned to look at him.

"I wanna give it a shot." Raf said looking up.

I smiled; this was going to be fun. We quickly walked towards the ground bridge.

"Be careful, there could possibly be many securities on base." Ratchet said.

We nodded and ran through the ground bridge. As we jumped out of the other side of the bridge, I felt like I was going to throw up and held my head in my hands.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack muttered rubbing his own heads.

"Ditto." I muttered back as we looked up to see the building with crazy amount of satellites.

We all quickly ran towards the building we easily slipped in and made it to a room with a computer, where Raf was busy typing in the codes. Miko did another check to see that no guards were around and what she did was poke her hand around a door.

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko said as came to stand next to me.

"I'm in," Raf said. "So are the Decepticons," We gasped a little, and look to see what was on the screen. "Schematics, with the same alien math's we saw on their ship." "But this time, I can download it." He suddenly pulled out a memory stick, plugged it in, and when back to type.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko said back.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf said. Jack gently placed a hand on Raf's chair.

"Will they know?" He asked.

Raf just waved him off.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house." Raf said back.

This was going to fun, tricking them. "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf said

We all looked at the screen and the satellites move.

"Awesome." I said.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked shocked.

"Years of practice." Raf said back simply.

That when I saw a security camera in the corner of the room, with a red light flashing.

"Crap." I muttered everyone else looked at me. I pointed at the camera and others share my worried look.

"Just because the cameras are on, doesn't mean anyone is on site right now." Jack said getting me to calm down but that feeling was still there like someone or something was watching us and the same I felt like something was about to go bad.

Raf turned towards us.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! I'll just undo that again." Raf said quickly doing.

Jack leaned closer.

"What happens when the cons realize their being punked?" He asked.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf said reassured him.

"Yeah Jack, what are the cons gunna do, they're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko said.

I heard something, I look up and saw a giant tentacle the thing was black, blue, and purple. I did the most logic thing I scream the other look and saw the same thing. It quickly came at us, Jack, Miko, and I quickly jumped at it making it go flying away from Raf.

We went flying holding it. We were thrown hard against a wall and landed in a heap; I looked up just to see Raf leap off the computer desk, and the computer itself being destroyed by the robot tentacle that was in the middle of attacking us.

Miko grabbed an axe near her, and swung it at the menace, only to be knocked back whilst the tentacle picked it up.

"Oh, crap." I said.

"You handed it an axe!" Jack yelled.

"Not good." Raf gulped.

The tentacle swung at us, we went to shielded ourselves but it suddenly pulled back and it disappeared from sight going back through the door.

"Everybody alright?" I asked.

"Yup." I said.

"We need to get to where that thing is heading!" Miko yelled.

We quickly ran out the door to catch it, we ran down a hallways for a few minutes and we caught it up pushing the double doors open and saw the Decepticons standing on the roof of the open building. The con turned to us, the cons face was like a monitor. Miko took out her phone and took a picture of him. He looked at us briefly before flying off.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Raf then ran over to a large, thick wire, which was chop in half the axe was in place, he knelt down to it.

"He's cut the hard-line," He said. "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron, for good."

I frowned and looked down, because we had failed. Suddenly I felt weird, I try to push it off but it was too much I sway a little; Jack noticed and grabbed me to stop me.

"Casey you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine just feeling a little weird at all it probable low blood pressures."

Miko then call Ratchet for a pick up. As we came back through the bridge. Ratchet looked worry at us but mostly me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well a robotic tentacle attacked us and flung all of us apart from Raf we all fine really," I exampled back. "No harm no foul."

Ratchet was this watching the progress of the Autobots the rest of talked and it turn about me.

"So Casey why did you move away from New York City?" Miko asked.

"To be honest I didn't live the city I live on long island, a town call Babylon," I said back. "It was nice place to live."

"So what about the move?" Raf asked.

"Mom's job," I said. "The company offered my mom more money so she took and with her being the own breadwinner."

"Shouldn't Dad also be a breadwinner," Miko said. "You say he was an Archaeologist."

"He dies," I said. "That why mom took this job offers so that why we're here."

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said saving me from saying anything else.

We looked up to see the green computers screen including Agent Fowler now awake and making scent. I could make out was circle with loads of purple dots surrounding it from the sides down.

"Dark Energon." Optimus said.

"_Not good._" I thought.

"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge!" Optimus said back. "There is enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet said.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asked holding up the flash drive. "

Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option." Ratchet said.

The feeling of sorrow hit me. The others looked upset as well. Well it was his home planet, so that make sense.

"I am afraid so." Optimus said back.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet said. A giant smirk came across my face.

"These things are getting closer," Agent Fowler was now examining the screen. "That's bad, right?"

He never got his answer because Arcee commend in.

"Ratchet we were in position." She said.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet said back and started to example what she needed to do." I was too busy watching the dark Energon things were coming closers.

"I see it." Arcee said back.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet said.

"Current reversed." Arcee said back.

"Yes!" Fowler yelled happily, maybe he this was not all right.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said pulling the switch and the portal was once again open.

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said.

We all walked up to the edge of the railing, nervous waiting for them to return, the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

I grip the railing so tight my knuckles were white; I look out of the corner of my eyes to see that Ratchet was watching us mostly me.

"Do you, think they're…" Raf said gulped as Ratchet opened up a part of his lower arm and looked at it.

"Four life signals," Ratchet said. "One very faint."

Jack, Miko, and Raf started to worry about their guardians; I worry about all of them, who was really hurt?

We all looked up to see Optimus came through first; follow by Bulkhead Miko was already down stair.

"Bulkhead!" She yelled with the rest of us following her. She raced over to him and hugged his hand it was very heart warming.

The rest of our face fell went we saw Bee run through with Arcee in his arms. Once he stopped, he looked down to her and her arm when limp it was close to the floor. Jack ran over and looked worry. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping and looked peaceful. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder; Miko did the same with his other shoulder. Raf came to a stop on next to him. The rest of the Autobots just looked on with Ratchet walking over.

"We lost one this week by the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet said worried.

Jack took a step out of our embrace and gently placed his right hand onto Arcee hand, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Arcee." Jack whispered I was fighting back tears.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." She said softly.

"But, you're my first." Jack said back.

"And Megatron?" I heard Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could of survived ground zero." Optimus said firmly.

I let out that breath, that I did not even realized I was holding.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler suddenly yelled making all of us look at him.

"I didn't get to say thank you bots for the save," He said sorting tie out. "I owe you one." He step into the elevator and turned to face us. "We all do." The doors then shut.

When we turn to see Arcee, she now standing up and smiling down at us, back mainly Jack.

I noticed at Miko was thinking then walking over to where Optimus was standing.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked nervous.

I looked up with hope in my eyes.

"I don't see why not, with the friendly bonds have already been created." Optimus said. Miko make a loud cheer and tackle me into a tight hug.

With the bots and Jack and Raf were laughing at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter five in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

* * *

><p>I sat in the classroom, wanting the damn bell to ring so we could be done. It finally rang, it's been a while since Megaton had kick the bucket, but deep down I had a feeling he was still out there alive and planning his next attack.<p>

"Thank god." I said.

As everyone went to clear out, from the classroom

"Casey please holds up for a second!" The teacher called.

I came to a stop and turned to face the teacher.

"Yes," I said back. "What's up?"

"It nothing big," The teacher said. "It's just your science project paper it seems like you're all over the place."

"Oh," I said back. "I'll take another look at it and re-hand it in."

I headed towards my locker to grab my books that I would need for homework, a chill went up my spine quietly tell me trouble was coming.

"So new girl," I heard Bethany Keys annoyed voice. "You know your weird and the not good type."

I simply give Bethany a bored looked. Bethany had long blond hair that fashion approved with a short jeans skirt with ripped up legging; she had on a sparkly purple cut shirt with black flats and simply walked off, having no desire to fight with her. She was not going to let me go she followed me out of the building.

"Weirdo!" I heard Megan Graceson yelled.

I kept walking away from them. I saw where Ratchet was waiting, and quickly got in and drove off.

"What was that about?" Ratchet asked.

"I rather not say." I said.

Ratchet didn't say anything as we reached the base, I quickly hop out and allow him to transformer and walked off. I went up to loft and reread my paper to see what the teacher was talking about with the paper. I heard a giant explosion, which created a giant dust cloud.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet yelled.

I quickly looked up to see Ratchet and Optimus coming running as the dust clear that was making me cough quite badly I could see that Raf's giant volcano was the cause of the explosion

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf said back calming down the doc Bot and coughing. "It's my volcano or was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko told Bulkhead as he was holding up her model of the solar system, she went to paint the red spot needed only to have some of the paint to spill to create a red paint circle "Whoopsie!"

"What in the All Spark is going on around here?" Ratchet asked clearly pissed off.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack answered.

"Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies," Arcee suggested as she held the exhaust pipe towards Jack, causing me laugh a little.

"Our science projects are due tomorrow." I said trying to get Ratchet to calm down.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here, you're making a mess!" Ratchet yelled waving his hand around.

"The science fair is a big part of our final grade." Raf said adding in.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko said about to explain but Ratchet cut her off.

"Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or..." Ratchet scoffed clearly annoyed.

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" jack finished knowingly.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!" Ratchet said still annoyed.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more about this planet by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus asked.

"Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron!" Ratchet said back.

I looked up with a lot of interest because that would be cool. Optimus looked over at me.

"Haven't you got a science project Casey?" He asked me.

Jack, Miko, and Raf all looked at me envious, I just smiled.

"Unlike the three of you," I said leaning against the railing. "I finished my project like a week ago."

Their guardians just smirked and Optimus smile a little, sadly no reaction from Ratchet.

"Well you could help us?" Miko asked hopeful.

"There are your projects," I said. "And you're having fun with the bots."

I suddenly got a chill down my spine meaning someone was behind me, I have feeling it was either Ratchet or Optimus.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked turning to see Ratchet looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about that girl calling you a weirdo?" He asked.

"It's nothing," I said back. "Megan Graceson is just a bully."

"Hate that girl." I heard Miko said.

"Ditto there." I muttered back.

I watched as Raf, Miko, and Jack were having their fun with their respective guardians. A bit of jealous slipped through me, I kinda wish that Ratchet was like that but I knew that a far fetch wish. My thoughts were cut short went the computer started to beep.

"Exposed Energon! And it's on the move!" Ratchet yelled.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who must be!" Bulkhead growled.

"Decepticons," Arcee answered.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked in shocked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Optimus said gravely. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet I may require aid."

Ratchet then looked the projects with that look in his eyes.

"Not good." I whispered.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." Ratchet said.

"Very well, Bumblebee let us see about this Energon in transit." Optimus said.

**Time Lapse**

"I think he's lost it." I muttered.

"You think." Miko whispered back.

"Isn't going to end well is it." Jack said back,

"Let's see… where is it?" We suddenly hear Ratchet mumble to himself we watch.

"Un… what is it?" Raf asked.

"You- you'll find out!" Ratchet said back happy.

"Who is that and what did he do with Ratchet?" I asked.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked about to touch it only to have Ratchet stop him.

"Yi- ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn..." Ratchet said back.

"Soo... We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their" Bulkhead finally said only to have Ratchet cut him off by looking up that both of them.

"Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Ratchet asked back, both Arcee and Bulkhead share a worry look, which Ratchet took as a yes. "Then watch a master at work."

"Oh god he lost it." I said.

"Control freak," Miko said.

"Anyone else see the mad scientist gleam in Ratchet's optics?" Jack asked.

I gave him a look silent saying. "_You think?_"

Ratchet finished Raf's project then moving on to Jack's followed by Miko's once he was done he cleaned up, handed their respective projects, and sent us home. I had a feeling that tomorrow that school was going to interesting day.

"Casey go to bed you need to sleep." Mom said sticking her head in my room.

"One second I just need to finish re-writing my paper." I said sleepy as my eyes started to droop.

"You go to bed and let me finished it." Mom said back.

"But…" I started.

"No bed now." Mom ordered.

I went to my bed and sleep won out.

**Time Lapse**

Ratchet could not pick me up from school, so Bulkhead gave me a ride with an annoyed looking Miko and a defeated looking Raf.

Bulk quickly honked his horn as we entered the base. The three of us climbed out, as Ratchet walked over, looking very happy which was a little scarily.

"Well! How were my-err- our projects received?" He asked.

"Well…" Raf said then followed with the details of how each of the projects were accepted.

With Jack's it run wild and knocked the classroom door down. With Miko, the model falls apart because it was too heavy for the strings and the teacher didn't believe her. Then Raf's shoot a laser that when sky high through the roof I saw the laser and bit back a laugh with a bit of the ceiling falling around me but none on me.

"Well…" Ratchet said clearly angry. "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honor!" He then turned around and mumbled as he walked away. "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever."

I bit back a laughed as Bumblebee who started to beep at Optimus and nodded.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus said.

"What did you get Cassie?" Arcee asked.

"I got a B+ in my grade." I said back knowing I was getting a jealous look from Jack, Miko, and Raf.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter seven in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**I know it's been a while still I update, the reason why life as been crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It was finally a Saturday meaning a whole day that the base and another day to mess with Ratchet. Mom was already gone went I got up. Luxor was sleeping on the pillow. I just smiled at him and quietly until I saw the date on my watch and suddenly realized what today was. The day my dad passes away. That changed everything I quickly grabbed my phone and send a text to Miko saying I have a family thing to do today so no Bot time. She text back and say she would tell them.<p>

I slowly got out of bed, and walked to look at Dad's photo.

"Hey Dad," I whispered. "I need to tell you a lot."

I got no response like normal; I went to the footlocker, quickly pulled out dad's bomber jacket, and took a deep breath it still smelt like him making tears coming out.

**Time Lapse**

I was riding my bike through the town heading towards the food store, and yes, I changed out of my Pj's. My Dad's jacket was safety back in the footlocker; I came to stop in front of the bike rack. I quickly lock my bike and headed in, I need some oranges, and black cherry soda I quickly found the oranges, and the black cherry soda. I pay for it and headed for the party store for Chinese lanterns that could be release into the night sky.

As I got home, Mom's car was in the driveway meaning she was home.

"Hi, Mom." I said back.

"Hello sweet heart," Mom said back. "Did you get the oranges and the soda?"

"Yup," I said back. "And the Chinese lanterns."

"Alright," Mom said. "We're doing the Chinese lantern later tonight."

"Ok," I said back. "I'll get the oranges and soda ready."

Mom and I always did an offering for dad, it something Dad taught me and I try to do it for him at least. Mom started to cut the oranges as I poured dark cherry soda into Dad's favorite mug. We started to light the candles at lay on the table, Mom then placed the oranges and cut oranges on the table.

"Enjoy these oranges Logan." Mom said softly I knew that tears were covering out.

I gently placed my hand on her arm.

"He's ok Mom," I said. "He's watching over us right now."

"I know," Mom said. "It's still hard."

I gently placed the mug on the table.

"Here you go Dad," I said back. "Hope you enjoy your dark cherry soda up in heaven."

"He'll enjoy it and will also enjoy the oranges." Mom said back.

"I know," I said back. "We should get dinner ready."

"We will," Mom said. "I just need some time to talk to your father for a while alone."

"Sure Mom," I said. "I'll go upstairs."

I quickly headed up and sat on the bay window. "_She's needs this."_

There was a slight knock on the door and mom came in.

"Want to help with dinner?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Mom said back. "I need to talk to him, and thank you for understanding."

"It's no problem mom," I said back. "Let go get dinner ready."

"Yes let's" Mom said.

We headed back down stairs and started to make Dad's favorite dinner. Dinty Moore stew with wide noodles. Luxor suddenly gave a loud meow.

"No Luxor we didn't forget about you," I said back. "We're feed you in a few seconds."

"Just feed him," Mom said from the counter top. "And he'll stop yelling."

"Fine," I said grabbing his food dish. "Mom where is the wet?"

"You need a new can." Mom said.

I put his food dish on the counter top, went to pantry and grabbed a new can of wet cat food. I placed his meal down on the mat he quickly started to eat.

"Now you're happy," I said. "I swear you just use me has a food source."

"That's not true," Mom said. "He's quite greatful that you feed him and give him a warm home to stay in."

"Whatever, you say mom." I said back.

"Now come here," Mom said. "And let's eat."

"Sure." I said quickly grabbing glasses for water, while Mom placed the bowl of Dinty Moore stew with wide noodles on the table.

I placed the glasses on the table, as Mom gave me the plates she place silver wear down on the table.

"Now let's eat." Mom said.

We eat quickly, because the sun was setting and we needed get to the outlook for the lanterns release.

**Time Lapse**

We came to a stop on the outlook; Mom turned the car engine off.

"Are we ready for this?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said back.

We step out of the car the outlook was perfect with a few rocky outcrops with the open night sky. That was showing all of the stars, Mom came next to me holding a few lanterns, candles, and portably flame. With Mom holding the portably flame, I set candle down ready for the flame. Mom gently placed the flame on the candle, I watched as the candle lid up Mom face up with an orangey glow. We quickly flip it over and let it go we watch as it went flying up into the night sky.

"Here's some light Logan." Mom whispered into the night.

We did the same thing again with the other one, we saw as both of the lanterns disappeared into the night sky.

"Rest in Peace Dad," I whispered into the wind. "Love you a lot and always will."

"You know he's watching over us." Mom said hugging me.

"I know Mom." I said.

"Let head home." Mom said

We headed back home I sat on the bay window and gently open the window; allowing the cold wind gently hit my face.

"Hey Dad," I said. "Hope you're enjoying the oranges and dark cherry soda, went I was talking to you early, a lot has happen. I mean I made friends with theses amazing group of heroes but I also seen they horrible foes at work. I know were keeping an eye on me and keeping my safe and for that I'm greatful."

I knew sleep was starting to won out I closed the window and crawl into bed allowed sleep to take over, knowing that Dad was watching over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter eight in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

* * *

><p>"So you scream when you saw a spider after you took on robot vermin?" I whispered to Miko in class.<p>

The last bell rang.

"We will continue this talk tomorrow." The teacher said.

Miko just gave me a look, as we walked towards the main doors. I just smirked back her. For once Miko did not have detention. We quickly made out of the school to see that Ratchet wasn't there.

"Typically." I muttered.

"Its fine Bulk will give you a lift to the base." Miko said.

**Time Lapse**

I sat on the couch reading Pride and Prejudgment.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." Ratchet said as he started to type a few things into the computer and suddenly gasped. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

That when I got up; and followed Jack we both came to a stop by the metal railing.

"So there are other bots' out there?" He asked.

"The mass's scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega one. Identify yourself," Optimus requested.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticons Combat Brigades." The voice said back.

"Wheeljack you old cons crusher what are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked coming towards the computer.

"Bulkhead that you?" Wheeljack asked. "What will all the Security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sometime tomorrow… if I put metal to the pedal." Wheeljack said back.

"Another bot coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said Bulkhead happily nodded in agreement.

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus." Bulked said.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey," Optimus said.

"See you soon, Buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said before Ratchet turned the link off.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked casually.

I laughed under my breath as Bulkhead laughed.

"Oh, me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us," Bulkhead said.

**Time Lapse**

That night I kept wondering what Wheeljack looked like, and what he was like and would he stay. I had put those feelings away as we all were watching the computer monitor, waiting for the bot starship to appear in the earth's atmosphere. I was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder watching everything.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated when the signal appeared.

"You think he's here to visit?" I heard Raf asked.

"Maybe He'll stay!" I heard Miko said. "Hmmm…He'll have to find their own humans though."

Ratchet started to type the landing coordinates into the ground bridge and activated it.

"Ground bridge cycling up." He said it then sparked and went dark. Ratchet fixed it with hit and closed it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." He grumbled.

"So, Wheeljack is going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" I asked.

Optimus turned towards me and nodded.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Deception's are tracking Wheeljack ship." Optimus said.

I nodded that the answer. I heard Miko footstep and turned to see her ran over to the ground bridge.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" She said happily.

"Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed raising his fist up Miko face lit up.

"Sweet." She said.

The Cons alarm suddenly went off. I looked to see five Cons were following Wheeljack's ship.

"Bogies and their closing fast on the ship's position." Arcee stated.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to the ground bridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action."

Ratchet pulled the lever and the familiar portal appeared, thankfully without any more sparks this time.

"I'll prepare sick bay." Ratchet said walking in that direction. Bulkhead snorted.

"Who for, the Con's? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead said laughing, he, and the others disappeared into the bridge.

I laughed at Bulkhead comment.

"Have you met this Wheeljack?" I asked Ratchet.

"As Optimus say before it's only by reputation," Ratchet said. "I fear if Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead it will be a disaster."

I just smiled that him.

"I would say keep an open mind." I said back.

He gave me a look I just smiled at him again; I gently tap on Ratchet arm.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you placed by Miko please?" I asked.

"Of Course." He said bring his hand up and let me step into his hand. His hand came to a stop and let me hopped off.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said.

After a while, the others walked back in through the ground bridge. Ratchet closed the ground bridge behind them but it fizzled out again, he grumbled in frustration. Bulkhead walked towards Miko and I with Wheeljack who was a white bot that had a couple of green and red streaks, he also had a couple of cracks underneath his mouth that were probably scars.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddies, Miko and Cassie." Bulkhead said gestured to Miko then me. "They can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko said and waved. I just simply smiled.

"You two are keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

Miko and I share a smirked.

"We try. But trouble finds us anyway." Miko said.

"We're gonna get along just fine." He stated as he looked back towards Bulkhead and walked towards Optimus.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege," Wheeljack said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe, now I find both." Wheeljack said.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses," Optimus said. "But we have grown, and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." Wheeljack said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward, Wheeljack turned back around they bumped chests.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet groan sarcastically.

Just as I thought, Miko had her guitar. I sat on ground next to Arcee, as Jack was on her other side. Bulkhead and Wheeljack we chucking a twisted ball of metal to each other.

"Come on Jackie. Show me what you got!" Bulkhead said with a grin across his face. Wheeljack pulled his arm back and threw the ball as hard as possible. Bulkhead caught it and slid a good few feet backwards in the process. "Hahaha… nice lob." Bulkhead threw the ball right back to Wheeljack it continues like this.

"Soo… What's that about?" Jack asked turning to Arcee. She kept her optics on the ball as she responded.

"It's called lobbing," She said. "It's a favorite pass time on Cybertron especially in the warrior class."

I kept watching the ball going to fly, I watched as Wheeljack went back a few feet.

"Come on Raf! Some us some moves!" Miko suddenly shouted, strumming the guitar.

"Oh all right." Raf said pushing his glasses back up his face, he came to the middle of dance floor and started to do the robot. I laughed.

"Of course, the robot." Jack commented laughed. I smirked at his words and started to laugh when Bee decided to join in, copying Raf.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked.

"When for a drive," Arcee said. "Prime don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead called throwing the ball.

It when flying causing my hair to fly, Wheeljack when to jump for it and missed it, it hit a wall and crushed on to Ratchet work stop.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry Doc, Guess we're a little charged up." Wheeljack said as he picked the twisted piece of metal. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet, answered abruptly.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," Wheeljack mention covertly.

"Yes, it is," Ratchet, said happily.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last," Ratchet explained. "I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack question.

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said shaking his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack finally asked it.

"A few hours if we're lucky," Ratchet said. "Maybe longer." He didn't notice the dark look sent his way, even though I noticed.

I was getting a bad feeling, which causes me to shiver with the feeling going up and down my spine. Jack gave me a questionable look; I gave him a look back silently saying it nothing. Bulkhead was happily telling us old war stories.

"So there we were, no communications, low on Energon, surrounded by 'Cons so what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to the very interested Jack, Miko, Raf and I. "Tell them Jacky!"

Everyone looked that him, Wheeljack laughed uncomfortable at us. "What I do best."

Bulkhead laughed. "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Yeah seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack said shrugged.

"The joint went supernova." Bulkhead said.

"Awesome." Miko said happily.

"Cool." I muttered.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead said as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside," Arcee said smirking, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee.

"There it is Jacky's signature, one grenade one shot hey you alright?" Bulkhead asked suddenly causing Wheeljack to snap out of his daze.

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack demanded as he stood up.

"I don't know, you seem… quiet," Bulkhead said.

"I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack said. "I should go topside before I go stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning, you can come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now," Wheeljack said.

"And break up the party?"Bulkhead objected. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them, you're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah sure Jacky go ahead," Bulkhead said with a nervous laugh.

"Tour starts now," Miko said as she hopped off the box; quickly walk with Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

I just started too laughed; Arcee and Bee shared a look.

"Everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead, said shrugging, unsure about something.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee said lightly teasing him.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something… something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead said voicing his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies; you haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or… bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jacky." Bulkhead said back stubbornly.

"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he kept working on the damaged ground bridge.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead said.

"People can change Bulkhead." I said.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead said back.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as him and Miko came back from the tour.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me… at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of story," Wheeljack remarked.

"Yeah tells it," Bulkhead said.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about after we go off-roading?" Miko suggested broadly.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee said gently.

"I'm not sure I-," Wheeljack started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead said again.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," Wheeljack said. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticons patrol and a smelting pit, the Cons were vicious, and bearing down on us with everything they had. Bulkhead and I engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened… except for one little thing," Bulkhead said suddenly, causing Wheeljack's optics to widened on. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the ground bridge and looking at us.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record," Bulkhead said as he poked Wheeljack's chest.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with…?" Miko started to saw but was cut off when she was lifted off the ground by Wheeljack.

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Stay back!" the fake Wheeljack demanded, holding Miko in front of him. "Or I'll squeeze her into pulp."

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko asked struggling in his fist.

"Decepticon Coward! Bulkhead said through gritted teeth. "Let the girl go and face me."

"Don't fret plenty of fighting to come." The fake Wheeljack said smirking and using his real voice.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

"Oh indeed," the fake Wheeljack said. "I Expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him…" He typed into the ground bridge. "About time." And pulled the lever, the portal opened up he walked over to it and has his back to it. "Let's get this party started."

That when another Wheeljack appeared and sent him flying. The fake Wheeljack let Miko go thankfully Bulkhead caught her, and gently placed on the ground. We walked up to the another Wheeljack, he put the swords away.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick come through," The real Wheeljack said. Ratchet quickly did it. That when the fake Wheeljack got up and they started to circle each other. Swords at the ready, Bulkhead was about to jump in with slamming his fist together. "Ugly is mine."

They started to fight sword against sword.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

As we watched this, Miko started to follow with her finger.

"Uh, I lost track." Miko said.

The two Wheeljack's were fight then one of them won out.

"That's my Jacky." Bulkhead said meaning the real Wheeljack won. The real Wheeljack turned the grenade that other the other Wheeljack on.

"You hit the switch." Wheeljack said to Ratchet. He nodded. "It's time to take out the trash," Bulkhead walked over. "All yours buddy."

Bulkhead picked up the fake Wheeljack and sent him flying through the ground Bridge.

"Nice lob." WheelJack said.

Time Lapse

The Party was back in full swing apart from Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack. The rest of us apart from Arcee and I were dancing with Bee copying Raf again.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet said.

"Now that your part of team Prime," Bulkhead said. "We need to pick out a vehicle mode for you I have some ideas."

"Uh, about that Bulk," Wheeljack said back. "Now that my ship is repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait!" Miko yelled as we ran to where the bots were. "You're leaving why?"

"Because some Bots never change." Bulkhead said laughing.

"Wheeljack know that you always have a haven here." Optimus said.

"Jacky never stay," Bulkhead said slapping Wheeljack on the back. "But he always come back."

My phone had decided to go off, when they left to give Wheeljack a final send off.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"Honey you need to come home now," Mom said through the phone she sounded really worry.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Mom said back.

"Ok," I said. I quickly hung up. "Ratchet?"

He looked down that me.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Could you give me lift home please?" I asked.

"Of course." Ratchet said.

We made home quick, he open the door as I popped the seatbelt.

"Thanks for the lift Ratchet," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night Cassie." Ratchet said.

He drove off I quickly went inside.

"Mom I'm home!" I called.

"Kitchen!" I heard Mom called.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

"Well your Dad's mom just passed away." Mom said.

"What?" I asked fighting back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter nine in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

* * *

><p>I woke to feel sticky tears stains on my cheeks, that when it hit me again my grandmother was dead. My grandmother Rose was one main reason, why I love going to their house. She may be old but she was just a quick as a whip. The last time I saw her, her hair was grey that was normally pulled into a braid, that when pass her hips, her eyes were still bright blue that shine when she smiled at you, but now she was gone. Mom was gone when I got down to the kitchen.<p>

"Put on a brave face and face the day with a smile." I quoted her.

As Ratchet pulled up, I still had on a brave face on I push those thoughts away, I going to hanging out my friends.

As we hang out in the base, I sat looking down with my chin leaning on my knees.

"Cassie?" I heard Miko asked.

I didn't response, my shoulder got shook I looked up to see Miko was looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What wrong?" Miko asked.

"It's nothing." I said. "I'm just thinking at all."

"You're lying," Miko said. "Come on telling what's wrong?"

"It's personal," I said. "You can't tell anyone promises."

"I promise," Miko said. "Now please tell me?"

"My Grandmother passed away last night." I said softly.

Miko face said it all she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Cassie." Miko said.

"Thanks Miko," I said. "My grandmother wouldn't want me to be like this."

"She sounds like I'd like." Miko said.

"You would," I said. "Thanks for the hug."

"No problem," Miko said. "Now put a smile on that face."

I smirked at her, as I stood up only to hear.

"Prime! Prime!" Coming from Fowler through the computer.

Ratchet bought up Fowler face.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we own?" Optimus began asked.

"What else, Con's. I chased them off with some slick moves, but not be they blew me out of the sky!" Fowler said pissed.

"Again?" Miko asked laughing, causing me to copy the laugh.

"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S."

"The Dingus?" I asked laughing.

"The, What's it?" Arcee asked also confused.

Fowler scoffed and rolled his eyes, and presses a button, which brought up a picture of a large, silver, metal cube.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. Aka, D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing."

That when Ratchets scoff.

"Pfft… that's absurd why Starscream broth with such a primitive technology would?" He asked.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door." Fowler said.

"Uhh… did Agent Fowler say what state he's currently in?" Raf gulped nervously.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination before the Con's come back for it." Fowler demanded, Optimus shook his head.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during it transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond." Optimus said.

"That's not good." I whispered.

"Ya got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

Optimus looked like he was thinking about it for a good moment.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee we are going to deliver that device in vehicular mode." Optimus said.

Everyone transformed and left through the ground bridge as Ratchet closed the bridge and monitored their signals.

"We are locked on to your, coordinates Optimus," Ratchet said. "Apart from any problem you should reach the drop off zone before sunset."

We watch on the monitor as they move.

"That's the one! The Con who shot me down!" We heard Fowler yelled. "Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" I laughed at the names. "A whole team of Con's"

I watch the screen there weren't any con signals anywhere.

"What? I'm not picking anything," Ratchet said. "They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."

"Well I'll be dipped." Fowler said.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human." Optimus voice ran through the base.

"Human?" All of us at once apart from Miko.

"Oh please! Taking on our bots', their road kill!" Miko called.

"Their claim that their name is M.E.C.H.," Optimus informed us. "And they leader is called Silas."

After Optimus say M.E.C.H., the cold sweat started to dip down my back.

"_No they can't be here,_" I thought. "_That means he's there._"

"Cassie?" Miko asked it seem like she was miles away.

I didn't response, Ratchet was typing on the computer.

"Optimus prepare to initiate phase 2.5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet said.

"Cassie?" Miko asked again, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah." I said blinking.

"You zoned out for a while," Miko said. "Care to tell me why?"

"It's just weird that humans would do this." I said back.

"That's understood." Miko said.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet said.

I quickly look up to see 6 blinking dots on the screen meaning the Cons were coming. The bots transform.

"After a long road trip," Bulkhead said. "Feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!"

I smirked as Miko started to cheered, but came to a sudden stop when a loud bang sound came over the com link, and Optimus didn't make a sound.

"Optimus is down!" Miko shouted.

"This isn't good." I said.

"M.E.C.H.'s going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S! We need to think of something quick!" Jack argues back.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked,

"Okay… come on… think!" Jack mumbled more to himself and was paced around the platform.

"Well… If M.E.C.H. wants the D.I.N.G.U.S then they must get on the train first." I said. Miko gears were turned.

"What if we get on first?" Miko asked excitedly. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected.

"What's the bad side of it?" I asked.

"It would be suicide!" Jack yelled back.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko yelled.

"Yes! Yours! You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?" Ratchet yelled. "I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong, mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, and metal burn!" I gave him a looked. "Well, maybe not time last one."

"Well that would make sure," I said. "We're not made of metal Ratchet."

"Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" Ratchet said back.

"Would it help, if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asked, as he type away on his computer. After a moment, the train's position showed up on the monitor.

"Well…" Ratchet trailed off, still unsure about the whole idea.

"Ratchet this is something we need to do this," I said. "If we don't do something a lot of people can be lost, as well as ours."

Ratchet walked away from us to the ground bridge lever and turn on it.

"Raf, you stay so you can observe the train position." Jack said. Raf nodded and walked back over to his computer.

"If it alright with you guys," I said. "I'd rather stay here."

"Understood." Miko said.

Jack and Miko quickly jumped through the portal.

"We're in." We heard Jack through the monitor.

"I read you Jack," Raf said back. "The Cell phone con link patch works."

"Thank god." I muttered.

"Raf, M.E.C.H. is landing on top of the train!" We heard Jack.

"In about twenty seconds you're going to come to a fork," Raf said. "Breach yourself."

Suddenly a bomb with crossbones appeared on Raf's train screen, and computer screen.

"What?" Raf asked. As his laptop, explode.

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology." Ratchet said.

I smirked at his comment.

"Ratchet M.E.C.H blew up the train tracks," Jack said. "You need to bridge us out of here the soldiers too."

"We've lost access to the train data." Ratchet said. "I can't bridge you back without your coordinates."

"Optimus, Jack and Miko are on the train and M.E.C.H. blew up the tracks." Ratchet said.

"I'm on my way." We heard Optimus said.

My heart started to go crazy; it felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest.

"Cassie." I heard before I pass out.

**Time Lapse**

I woke to a start to see that I was still in the base in the med bay. I push myself; Ratchet was looking at the scanner. He finally noticed that I was up.

"Cassie." Ratchet said coming to the bed.

"Hey Ratchet," I said. "I'm guessing I pass out."

"You fainted," Ratchet said. "I would believe it from Stress."

"So you think I should take it easy." I said back.

He just gave me a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter ten in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream p.o.v._**

* * *

><p><span>Dream<span>

_I feel like I was in a warm room, I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in a desert. _

"_What the heck?" I asked myself._

"_Don't be afraid," I heard a deep male voice said. "I will not harm you that all." _

"_Who's there?" I asked out loud. "Show yourself." _

"_I think not," The voice said back. "But you know me just think." _

"_Why you please just tell me?" I asked back. _

"_I believe your guardian knows me well." The voice said back. _

"_You mean Ratchet?" I asked. "Are you Primus?" _

"_Well you quite smart young __Cassandra Kingston." Primus said. _

"_That prove it," I said. "I'm losing my mind." _

"_Quiet!" Primus shouted. _

_I shut up within seconds. _

"_Why are you talking to me, why aren't talking to Optimus or Ratchet?" I asked. _

"_Because young Cassandra you are special," Primus said. "And you will see soon young one." _

"_I'm just human," I said. "And I not special, I'm just normal." _

"_Well young Cassandra there is more to you than meets the eye," Primus said. "Goodbye Cassandra." _

End Dream

I woke with a start.

"_Okay did that really just happen_?" I thought to myself.

Luxor just looked at me, of course Luxor would look at me and went back to sleep.

"Typical cat." I muttered, and turn over to my other side to fall back asleep.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in the base, waiting for Miko to come I knew she was in detention again.

"_So your grandmother funeral is next week_," mom words rang in my head. "_We're going to fly in_."

"_I need to tell them all not just Miko." _I thought.

"Cassie?" I heard Raf asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How do you know about M.E.C.H?" he asked.

"Long story," I said. "They wanted my Mom's ideas."

"What?" He asked.

"She put her foot down and said no it will not happen," I said back. "They were going to use me to make Mom help them."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"They didn't get me," I said. "It was right before Dad died."

"Let me guess your mom thinks M.E.C.H. has something to do with your Dad's death." Jack said.

"I don't know," I said. "But then Mom got the chance to move here and she took it."

"So that why you freak out," Raf said. "And that way you fainted."

"Yup." I said.

We suddenly heard Bulkhead stagger back into the base.

"There back," I muttered. "Miko ditch"

"You sound just like my parents!" Miko yelled.

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked after he transformed back into his real form.

"They may speak a different language," Miko said walked away from him. "But they say the same things!"

We headed towards the railing to see this.

"Because we want the best for you!" Bulkhead said. "And that means making sure you go to school! Not jail!"

"Uh-oh, what'd you do?" Jack asked teasing her.

"I ditched detention." Miko admit.

"I knew it." I said

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer – construction," Bulkhead said kneeling down to Miko's level. "I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!"

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko announced.

"Oh… why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet was still typing on his computer as it beeped.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet said aloud, "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip." Bulkhead said in a sing-song voice.

"Cassie, come with?" Miko asked.

"Well…" I started.

"Please" She said and giving one of those looks.

"Fine," I said. "I'll come."

I quickly walked down and over to Miko, as Ratchet type the coordinates in and open up the ground bridge portal, Bulkhead transformed. We clambered in; Bulkhead revved up his engine and sped through the portal.

"Here we are!" Bulkhead said when he came to a stop in the middle of the ahead in front of were columns. Miko and I quickly hopped out and looked around. Bulkhead quickly transformer.

This place made me think about Dad, I started to smiled. Most of the columns had been already dug up.

"Sweet! So what are we doing in Gecko-Ville?" Miko asked happily, as Bulkhead withdrew a scanning device.

"I'm scouting Energon," Bulkhead said. "You're doing research for your history report."

"You punk'd me, Bulk? Not Cool!" Miko yelled.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. "It was an easy paper."

"I didn't have time." Miko said rolling her eyes back at me.

I just shook my head, we followed Bulkhead as he walked closer to the ledge, and He started to move the device around and analyzing the readings.

"Hmm, signals strong." He said as observed the device; we started to look at the machinery next to the mounds of dust, mud and rubble.

"An excavation site." He said

"Whoa…," Miko said, I just smirked.

"I know construction," He said back looking that site. "According to my scanner humans hit Energon veins, and they don't even know it."

"What with that fresco?" I asked looking at it "It looks like Poseidon with soldiers, what in his hand?"

"Whoa!" Bulkhead said. "That's Cybertronian!" Why would ancient Greeks paint an Energon harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she took out her phone and took a picture. "You're smarter than you let on!"

"But even dumber than he looks!" We all spun around to see who say that.

The owner of the voice was a large bulky blue deception with golden eyes instead of red ones, even though his face was orange-red.

"Breakdown" Bulkhead stated.

"Miss me?" Breakdown asked smirking.

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead growled out.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked, as I smirked.

"We have a history." Bulkhead said.

"And you have a couple of pets do they catch?" Breakdown asked and easily snapped one of the stone pillar as if it was nothing and held it up. "Catch!" He yelled and lobbed at us.

We try to shield ourselves but Bulkhead got in front of us, the pillar c rushed against his body, creating a huge mass of dust.

"Miko, Cassie stay down!" He ordered we found a place to hide behind a giant step just in time as Breakdown and Bulkhead went flying.

Breakdown slam Bulkhead sending him into the excavation site, Breakdown has the advantage and threw Bulkhead in the fresco, and destroys it.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown said mockingly and took off in his vehicular mode we appeared from our hiding place to see him driving away.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead said rubbing his head.

"I'll always have you back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture," Miko said happily holding her phone with the photo of the fresco.

**Time Lapse**

"It is indeed an Energon harvester; a tool created by the Ancients to remove ran Energon from any nearby source." Optimus confirmed the orb.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in disbelief.

"No the Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal massagers," Optimus corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you?" Jack asked.

"In Deceptions hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon," Optimus answer back.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko said.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"With High-speed internet," Raf said. "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up. It's in a museum." He showed the image of a white stone stature of a Greek God holding a golden orb in his hand.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus kept looking at the picture.

"Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus requested.

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." We heard Fowler through the computer.

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus said.

"Wait back up, confiscate!" I said shocked.

"As in steal museum property?" Jack asked as he shook his head down and pinch on his nose bridge.

"That sounds… illegal," Raf said back.

"I do not wish to break human law," Optimus said. "But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"No offence, Optimus but covertly and giant robots don't really go well together," Jack said. "Museums are public, and they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko reminded us.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead said back.

"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but I agreed with her on this." I said.

"But it might be our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

Optimus then explain the plan; the bots would bridge us the humans into the museum so the guards won't notice us. We would grab the harvester and finally we would be bridge back, while the bots would keep the cons busy. We were waiting on the lift as the bots transformer and drove through the portal.

"Jack, Cassie, Miko, and Rafael I will have a clear view of you once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base." Optimus stated over the link. Ratchet then activated the bridge and turned to us.

"Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm," Ratchet warned. "But take care to avoid any security guards."

"We'll be careful don't you worry Ratchet." I said Jack then drove the lift through the bridge, as we came into the museum main foyer; I got a good look at the statue.

"_I knew where I saw say that statue from before._" I thought.

"Opa!" Miko whispered.

I could easily see Optimus flashed his headlights at us three times. That was the signal for us to go. Jack made the lift rise up we came to a stop right below us. Miko took the phone out, lined it up with the sight of the camera before fixing her phone and taking the photo, and gently placed it over the security camera. So, the guard wouldn't realize anything up and gave us a thump up.

As we went to move the harvester, they was a sudden sound of glass cracking, Miko and I turned to see Optimus looking back at us to see if we were okay. Suddenly a red car robot stabbed Optimus with an Energon pole thing, knocked Optimus out, after he fell the red con jumped on to his back and jabbed him once again.

"It's Cons!" Raf gasped.

"They got Optimus!" Jack said worried.

"Clam down and get this harvester out of here." I said.

We then noticed another con driving towards us, I had a feeling it was Breakdown. Arcee and Bee then came into view as they sped towards Breakdown it did not end well. Both Arcee and Bee went flying, there was a large thud from the ceiling we watch as Bulkhead jump from the roof and ran towards Breakdown. Who suddenly transformed and punch him, which sent Bulkhead flying back towards us, which hit the red con, and both of them went into one of the museum wall, which cause the alarm to go off. Raf gave the harvester one more push and it went.

"Come on," Miko said. "Time to make our exit, guys."

Miko ran ahead of us, looking for a way out so we wouldn't get caught. The rest of us followed along on the lift. Miko was ahead, and she suddenly froze and gasped, when a flashlight hit her. We quickly hid, as we saw a security guard in front of Miko.

"Uh…. Wassup?" Miko greeted nervously.

"Better come with me, miss." The guard said as he dragged Miko but the wrist.

"Not good," Jack remarked.

I pointed to the door were we could see a pair of Cybertronian legs.

"Arcee!" Jack called and ran towards them, with Raf and I followed.

The bot knelt down and pushed the door the rest of the way up but it wasn't Arcee.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf called.

"Not good." I muttered.

He reached and grabbed the harvester, and grabbed us a look and then flew off.

"This isn't good. Come on." Jack declared.

As Raf and I followed him outside where the other bots are, but they were getting ready to chase after the cons.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"The Decepticons have the harvester!" Jack yelled.

"And security has Miko!" Raf called.

"What? I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead yelled ready for a fight.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained," Optimus said. "But she is safe from harm."

**Time Lapse**

We headed back to base; Acree and Bee were sent out to intercept the cons.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much Energon as they can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits," Optimus said. "Approach with extreme caution Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us, Bulkhead it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"So you can help Ratchet," Optimus said. "You may be Miko's guardian but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." As he rolled out.

"Miko can take care of herself." I said to Bulkhead.

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler, I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." We heard Fowler voice.

"Still no answer." Raf announced.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana." Bulkhead growled out and bangs his fist into the nearest object, which was one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet cried back.

I rolled my eyes.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead said.

"So they Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked back.

"…I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned.

"How are we going to help Miko?" I asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet said holding up the partially done orb. "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves, why not add forgery to the list?" jack said sarcastically

Bulkhead then groaned. "I wish I had never taken Miko to the… the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked.

"Starscream's not dumb! No Matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead said.

"The Energon at the excavation site." I said aloud.

"Exactly." Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead transformer and went through the bridge going back to Greece. Ratchet had insisted he should wait for backup but it didn't want to wait he need to do this alone for Miko.

My phone suddenly went off, causing all of us to jumped I pulled my phone and quickly answer.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"You need to get home now were leaving tomorrow in the morning." Mom said back.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be there in a few."

I hang up.

Jack gave me a look.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said. They all looked at me. "I have to go to back to New York for the next few days."

"Why?" Raf asked.

"My grandmother just passes away," I said. "And I need to go to the funeral."

"Oh," Raf said. "I'm sorry Cassie."

"It's okay Raf," I said. "Really?"

"Cassie I'm really sorry." Jack said.

"It'll be okay," I said. "She lives a long and good life."

I shared a smile with Jack, and Raf. Ratchet gave me a rare worry looked at me I was ready to face the funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 11 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream p.o.v._**

**_Sorry for the late update, it just life has been crazy for me. _**

* * *

><p>"I would like to welcome you to JFK airport." The pilot said through the speakers of the plane. I looked through the plane window to see the snowy landscape.<p>

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I hope." I said back.

We waited for the plane to come up to the main terminal, and quickly left to the baggage claim and got ready to head out to see Aunt Debra was waiting for us Dad's younger sister.

"Hey sweetheart." Aunt Debra said.

Aunt Debra had long dark brown hair and light hazel eyes she was about 5'7. She was wearing clean jeans with a black sweater, she had black boots and a black jacket on.

"Hi Aunt Debra," I said hugging her.

"Hi Debra." Mom said.

"Let's get going." Debra said.

We followed her to her car, a large black SUV.  
>"I wish it was happier terms for coming here," Mom said. "But sadly it's not."<p>

"How are you handling it Cass?" Debra asked.  
>Debra and Grandma were the only ones that called me Cass I felt the tears coming.<p>

"I rather not say Aunt Debra." I said.

"It's okay sweetheart," Debra said. "She's in a better place."

"I know that," I said back. "But it's still hard."

"It's okay Cassie." Mom said gently smiling at me.

**Time Lapse**

We arrived at Aunt Debra's home, she had been living with Grandma Rose, the house was a two-storied painted white with a black roof, a small garden in the front with a path leading up to the front door. I did a double look and saw that an army looking truck was there, meaning Uncle Leland was here. This wasn't going to be good, the reason why Uncle Leland and my Dad got along went they were younger, but when they got older they hated each other because Uncle Leland when into the military. While Dad, went to college to become a professor and anthropologist. When Dad died, he thought that my mom should not be raising me he was the type that believe Women were the weaker sex. Mom went toe-to-toe with him and won. I knew that Mom would try to keep the peace in the house until we headed home.

"Leland is going to sleep on the couch." Debra said to calming down Mom.  
>Mom nodded, we came to a stop.<p>

"Here we are." Debra said.

"Alright let's do this." Mom said.

We quickly got out of the car, and headed inside. Uncle Leland was in the living room reading the paper; Uncle Leland had gone white early with a few scars from past battles. He was in jeans with a clean collar shirt.

"Hello Leland." Mom said.

"Hello Clarissa." Uncle Leland said back.

"Hi Uncle Leland." I said out squeaky.

"Hello Cassandra," Uncle Leland said, that's when his phone went off. "Excuse me."

He quickly left the house.

"Come along Clarissa, and Casey I'll bring you up to the bedroom your sleeping in." Debra said.

"Thanks Debra." Mom said.

Aunt Debra led us up to the guest room that had two twin beds.

"I'll let you get settled." Aunt Debra said.

The room wasn't that bad, I mean it had two beds; the walls were painted a pale yellow with light wood furniture.

"Well it isn't that bad." I said.

"I know," Mom said. "But with your uncle Leland being in the same house makes me uneasy."

"I think I'm going to take a little nap." I said softly.

"That a good idea sweetheart you need some rest." Mom said.

The converse came off within seconds, followed by the jacket. I kicked the sheets down, crawled into the bed, and allowed sleep to take over.

**Dream**

_I was in a quiet area; I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in a graveyard. _

"_What the?" I asked along. _

_I when to get up, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Grandma Rose smiling back at me. _

"_It's okay little one," Grandma Rose said. "We need to talk."  
>"But shouldn't you be in Heaven?" I asked back.<br>"I will be going there soon," Grandma Rose said. "But I need you do something for me."_

"_What?" I asked back.  
>"Live your life to the fullest," Grandma Rose, said. "I will be watching from Heaven over you."<br>"I already knew that." I said back.  
>"I know," Grandma Rose said. "Love you."<em>

**End of Dream**

I woke up feeling the sticky line of tears that were streaking down my cheek. I turned to see that mom wasn't there. I pushed myself up and started too walked to the stairs as I heard loud voices yelling.

"She needs a father figure to look up too Clarissa!" I heard uncle Leland yell.

"She is perfectly fine Leland," Mom said back. "She has me to look up too and she doesn't need a father figure, when she has a mother figure which is just as good."

"She needs a father figure and that's final Clarissa." Leland said back.

I ran back to the room, and gently closed the door and saw a large tree I pushed the window open.

I reached one of the branches and gave a pulled it, it didn't move, I slipped into a sitting position on the window ledge and gripped the branch. I started to crawl out of the house. I landed in a huff, I walked heading towards the graveyard where Grandma Rose was going to be burial, and I walked in and headed for the family gravesite, I sat down on the stone bench and looked that the stone grave. I saw Dad's grave right next to his fathers. I put my head in my hands. "Was Leland always controlling?" I asked aloud.

I got no answer as I thought, I heard a car engine I just looked to see Aunt Debra's car. The engine when off and Mom came out within seconds.

"Cassie!" Mom yelled and I was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again to me."

"I needed some air." I lied.

"Sweetie I know you heard Leland and I yelling." Mom said.

"I can't stand it anymore," I said back. "You two need to stop fighting about me I want my mom to raised me, not my Uncle."

"I know sweetie," Mom said back. "You need to tell him that."

"Okay I will." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"Day we lay a daughter of Christ to rest today," The Priest said as we stood in the graveyard of St. Joan, I was in black from head to toe. With the black dress that had a lace outlay, with black leggings, flats, and black double button jacket with sunglasses covering my red eyes from crying so much. Mom was right next to me holding my hand the whole time. "Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech Thee, to Thy servant departed, that she may not receive in punishment the requital of her deeds who in desire did keep Thy will, and as the true faith here united her to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy unite her above to the choirs of angels. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." We all said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Logan Kingsley, one of my only friends from Kingsley had longish brown hair with light blue eyes he was taller than me. He was in black dress pants with a black pea coat and black shoes.

"Hey Shorty," Logan said softly as he gave me a hug from behind. "Wish it was happier terms."

"I know," I said. "You came for the free food."

"Yes but also your grandma was like my own grandma I needed to come." Logan said.

I smiled at him, as we walked to the cars.

We were sitting on the stairs as we used to do when we were little.

"You would like Jasper," I said. "It's nice and quiet with really nice people."

"It's so boring without you here," Logan said. "I've lost my only friend here."

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's nice to have you here," I said. "I need a friend here."

Logan looked at me.

"Should I ask?" Logan asked.

"Mom and Uncle Leland had a go yesterday," I said. "A loud one."

"It's going to be okay." Logan said gripping my hand.

"I hope so." I said back.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Logan asked.

"Until we settle her estate and stuff," I said. "I think maybe a week or so."

"Then we need to hang out before you leave." Logan said.

"Deal," I said. "I'll talk to my mom ok?"

"I'm going to hold you to it." Logan said back causing us to laugh.

"Logan it's time to go." His mother Lora said.

Logan looked just like his mother. She was in a black dress and heels.

"I'll see you around Logan," I said. "And thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem at all Cassie," Lora said. "Come over for dinner one of these nights."

"Sure." I said.

They walked out of the house; I knew that there was a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 12 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

* * *

><p>"Come on Cassie." Logan said dragging me along.<p>

"I'm coming Logan," I said back. "Chill we'll make it to the rolling rink."

"I know," Logan said. "Now speed up."

Logan was in jeans with a brown t-shirt and black converse. This was his big surprise to me, we stop in front of the rolling rink, and the building was circle from the sky with two main doors. We quickly walked inside to the giant wooden rink.

"You get to see me make a fool of myself." I said as we tied are rolling skates.

"I'll catch you if you start to fall." Logan said.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I said back.

"Shall we?" Logan asked.

"Of course," I said. "Kind Sir."

We started to roll on to the wood, within the first seconds I nearly fell; thankfully, Logan grabbed me and helped me get my balance back.

"Got Ya." Logan said.

"Thanks." I said back.

We start to play around, rolling around and having fun.

**Time Lapse**

"So did you like hanging out with Logan?" Mom asked.

We were in the spare bedroom, while Mom was packing up for the trip home.

"What do you think?" I asked back, there was a large smile on my face.

"I know Cassie it's nice to see you happy." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said back.

That is when the headache started I gripped my head.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"My head's killing me." I gasped out.

"Go lay down in the bed," Mom said. "I'll bring you a pain-killer."

I pulled my converse off and pulled the blanket over me.

"Here" Mom said handing me a painkiller.

"Thanks." I muttered quickly taking it.

"Maybe you should take a nap," Mom said. "It might help."

I nodded and pulled the pillow under my head, and closed my eyes.

**Dream/Vision**

_I was in a forest, there was a large creek flowing by me with small rocks here and there. I suddenly saw Logan there looking afraid, I followed his glance to see a con getting ready to fire. _

"_No!" I yelled running towards them. _

**End Dream/Vision**

I woke with a start; I needed to find Logan and now. I kicked the blankets off and grabbed my cell phone, I speed dialed Logan's number.

"Pick up your phone," I muttered. It went right to voicemail. "Damn it Logan."

I pulled my converse on, tying them quickly and ran down stairs.

"I see your headache is gone," Mom said.

"Mom I need to get to Logan's house." I said.

"Just take the bike outside and be safe." Mom said as I ran out of the house.

I honestly bike as if I was running from Megaton himself, I reached Logan's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hello Cassie," Lora said. "Logan isn't here right now."

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the woods by the creek where you two used to fish." Lora said.

"Thank you." I said getting on the bike again and took off.

I had finally reached the creek; I quickly hopped off and ran to see Logan was sitting on one of the stones.

"Hey Shorty." Logan said turning to see me.

"We need to go." I said gripping his hand.

"Why it's nice here?" Logan asked.

"Please Logan just trust me on this." I said back.

That is when the ground started shaking.

What is that?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to know," I said pulling his hand. "Let's go."

"But I want to see what it is." Logan said.

"Logan." I pleaded.

However, it was too late suddenly in front of us was giant robot, It armor was silver with dark silver accent, he was about the same height like Bulkhead but leaner his face was also leaner, and the same with his legs.

"Is that a giant robot?" Logan asked aloud.

"You think?" I asked back.

The robot looked down at us, I saw its eyes were blue I then relaxed.

"Maybe we should go?" Logan asked.

"One second," I said letting go of Logan's hand and walked up to the robot. "Hey!"

The bot looked down at me.

"Cassie are you crazy?" Logan asked.

I ignored him. "Are you lost?" I asked aloud.

"I need to find Optimus Prime." The robot said.

"Who's that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Leader of the Autobots," The robot said. "One of the good guys."

"Why do you want to find him?" I asked back.

"To join him." The robot said.

"You got a name?" I asked.

"Sparks." The robot said.

"Wait here," I said. "I'm going to call a friend that could help ok."

"Of course, Young one." The robot said.

I smiled at him, and speed dialed Ratchet.

"Yes Cassie?" Ratchet asked through the phone.

"You may want to come to where I am," I said. "I kind of found a transformer."

"What?" Ratchet asked back.

"Just bridge to my coordinates and see for yourself." I said back.

"Fine." Ratchet said.

I hung up.

"Help's coming Sparks." I said.

The familiar green and blue portal appeared to the left of us. Ratchet and Optimus both came through.

"It's true," Sparks said bowing. "Please allow me to introduce myself…"

"No need Sparks," Optimus said. "I have one question what unit were you in the war?"

"I was in the unit that Iron hide commanded." Sparks said.

There was a loud bang next to me; I turned quickly to see that Logan had fainted.

"Logan?" I asked leaning over him.

"Is he alright?" I heard Ratchet asked.

"He will be alright," I said back. "He just passed out from shock that you guys are real."

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "But right now, I need to get him up and get him home."

I saw Logan's eyes started to move under his eyelids.

"What happened?" Logan asked. "My head." He gripped his head.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." I said back. As I looked behind me to see, the bots had disappeared.

"Maybe we should get home?" Logan asked pushing himself up. "It's getting late and dark."

"You think?" I asked back.

We bike back to Logan's house.

"I'll see you around." Logan said.

"Logan we need to talk meet at the park at ten okay?" I asked.

"But why at ten in the night?" Logan asked.

"We need to talk in private," I said back. "Where your mother won't over hear us."

"Deal, see you by the swing set?" Logan asked back.

"Deal." I said back.

Logan went riding into his driveway, while I headed back to Grandma Rose's house.

**Time Lapse**

Mom had fallen asleep on the sofa, I pulled a blanket over her and I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:50 P.M. I needed to get my butt in gear and move. I headed into the backyard and grabbed my bike and pedal off to the park. I reached the park right as Logan came to a stop next to me. The park was next two lakes; the playground was in front of the smaller lake. The rest of the park was a long trail around the big lake.

"God you scare me." I muttered.

Logan just smirked at me.

"So let's talk." Logan said back.

We parked our bikes by one of the benches and sat on the swing.

I took a breath. "Alright remember earlier today, when we were in the woods." I said.

"Yeah and I had the hallucinations of that giant robot." Logan said.

"Well," I said. "Logan you wouldn't hallucination that giant robot was real."

"What you're joking me." Logan said.

"No Logan," I said back. "I'm not messing with you."

"So you're telling me that Giant alien robots are real." Logan said.

"Yeah," I said. "But you're now part of a secret war."

"What secret war?" Logan asked standing up.

"A war between two types of the giant robots the Autobots and the Decepticons," I said standing up to face him. "If the cons…"

I looked up to see a cop car by the entryway.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Logan asked.

"We have a cop car by the entryway." I whispered.

"Let's get going." Logan whispered back.

"I agree with you on that." I whispered.

We started to biked away.

"He's following us." Logan said.

"But we didn't anything." I said back.

"Cops don't care anymore," Logan said back. "Go faster."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked back feeling my heart going crazy.

The cop car finally stops chasing us.

"Looks like he stop bugging us." Logan said.

"But where are we now?" I asked.

"Follow me," Logan said. "I'll get you home."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to Grandma Rose old home.

"Thanks Logan." I said.

"Hey no problem," Logan said. "Hey I want to try something."

"What?" I asked, before realizing Logan was leaning in, my eyes started to close as his lips met mine.

Time had stop for me, but as suddenly it stop, it restarted.

"Whoa." Was the first thing that Logan said after the kiss.

I knew that I was blushing.

"Whoa is right." I muttered back.

The outdoor light turned on.

"You're mom knows you're not home." Logan said.

"Meaning your mom knows you're not home also." I said back.

"Oh no," Logan said. "I'm going to run."

"Cassandra Alice Kingston!" I heard Mom yelled.

"Does she know?" Logan asked.

"No," I said. "So don't tell your mom."

"You better go before she gets worst." Logan said.

"Yeah that's true." I said back.

"I'll see you." Logan said kissing my forehead causing me to blush more as He rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 13 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

**_Elita 13 Thanks for the alert and favorite._**

* * *

><p>I was still in shock that Logan had kissed me. I was in the base sitting on the stairs and reading Clockwork Princess. Sparks had gotten used to the base and the team. Even gotten used to Miko's random questions. Spark had taken his alt form as a Hyundai Elantra Coupe, and a silver color.<p>

"Optimus you're not going to believe this, I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticons warship," Ratchet suddenly said.

I quickly looked up, knowing the others were doing the same thing.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking shields?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," Ratchet said. "I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it, ever still, the ship might be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise," Arcee said.

"We can cause some serious damage," Bulkhead said eagerly.

The images of them kicking some Decepticons flashed before my eyes, a smile came across my face.

Another image came on the screen.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said surprise.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress, Ratchet get your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

The two of them disappeared into the ground bridge; I went back to reading. As my phone went off, I put my bookmark in and put my phone out to see it was a text from Logan.

"Missing you it's boring here." It read.

"Really?" I texted back.

"Yes because I have like no friends here." He texted back.

"Then read a book." I said back.

We heard something that shocked us all to our cores and sparks.

"Arcee, Open a ground bridge now! Optimus has been infected with a virus!" We heard through the base.

I felt my grip on my book lesson causing it to drop and hit the metal stairs. The sound rang through the base.

**Time Lapse**

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet said after scanning the infected area that around Optimus optics.

The plague was spreading, the area surrounding Optimus left optic had once been metallic white was now rusty brown and dark grey veins spreading under the metal, his optics were blinking. I felt like crying, because it was horrible to see someone who was a true hero and friend to be on medical bed fighting to stay alive.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon." Ratchet said exampling to us.

"But what was plague doing in an Autobots ship?" Miko asked.

"Its passengers were infected, the virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee answered.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticons Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself," Ratchet said.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worried.

"No… cure," Optimus rasped out.

"Optimus, please," Ratchet said gently. "Save your strength."

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure?" Jack asked. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead said back.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticons database," Ratchet said. "For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates."

"Bumblebee come with." Arcee said volunteering.

"Arcee… quickly." Ratchet said.

I put my hands to together and started to pray.

"_Not now, it isn't his time._" I thought.

I kept a watch over Ratchet and Optimus.

"I'm in the network," We heard Arcee announced through the base.

"Ratchet," I heard Optimus rasped out, getting his attentions. "Were you…?"

"Infected? No," Ratchet said shaking his head; Optimus looked a little more relaxed when through his optics were slowly dimming.

"If it's here, I don't see it." Arcee said.

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

"I have searched every file, nothing." Arcee growled back.

"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" Ratchet growled.

"I've scanned the entire database," Arcee retorted angrily.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet asked back.

"Don't tell me how to research!" Arcee snapped. "You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus? What is it?"

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Megatron!" Arcee yelled. "He's alive!"

We all have a look of shock on are faces.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet said shaking his head.

"Well, we're starting right at him," Arcee said. "Good news is Megaton's not exactly staring back."

"Megatron…" Optimus gasped from his medical bed.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support," Arcee said. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet said.

"One good reason," Arcee said. "Fast."

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked.

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work." Arcee said angrily.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it," Ratchet said. "You must enter his brain and find it."

"Enter Megaton's brain?" Arcee asked. "Ratchet, are you out of you fragging mind?"

"The Decepticons lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet said.

"A Psychic what?" I asked.

"No way! Have you even performed the procedure?" Arcee asked.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet said.

"Whoa can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee asked.

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him." Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus," Arcee said. "Anytime. Anywhere, but a mind body- spilt-".

Bee said something.

"You will?" Arcee asked.

We all looked at each worry.

"Are you… sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured him.

We all gave Raf a hug.

"Ratchet, we're ready." We heard Arcee said.

"Initiate cortical psychic connection." Ratchet said.

I interlaced my fingers, I terrified knowing that Megatron was alive, which mean he might wake up and cause more chaos.

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet said. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatons' subconscious mind."

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked in shocked as he looked at the screen.

The surrounding were dark, fire was everywhere and tall metal structures. It made me think of hell.

Bee said something.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon, the Decepticons capitol back on Cybertron," Raf said.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals…" Bulkhead said.

"I know, quickly Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filled in Megatons' mind."

He walked a few stairs before stopping to see in front of him was Optimus. He looked fine.

"Bumblebee that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatons' mind. He cannot see or hear you." Ratchet said.

We all heard the evil chuckle we all knew.

"Still creepy." I muttered.

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! Bow before your master." Megatron ordered.

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand. One shall fall." Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade.

"So be it." Megatron sneered as he unfold his arm cannon and jumped to the ground, as they ran towards each other, they hit each but Optimus disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wing.

"What the…" I said.

"That never happened!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"It's not a memory," We are seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams." Ratchet growled.

Bee had been watch this behind a rock that suddenly became Optimus as if he was back from the grave.

"Megatron! You're treachery ends here!" Optimus yelled as his arm blade came out.

Megatron went to shoot him, but Bee ran to take the shot, it went right through and took out the Optimus, Bee came face to face with Megatron.

"Not good." I muttered.

"The Autobots scout. Punishment for trespassing into my domain is your destruction!" Megatron snarled held up his blade, and swipe, the swipe went right through Bee. He looked at Megatron is confusion. Megatron had the same look.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he try to hurt all with the same result.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked happily

"Because he is not a creation of Megatons' mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor; your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram, and I do not believe in spirits." Megatron thought aloud as he walked about Bee. "So tell me, scout? What are you?"

"Megatron." They both looked to see Optimus was standing ready to fight again with Bumblebee and Bulkhead beside him ready to fight also.

"Uh-oh, special guest stars." Miko said.

"This is not good." Ratchet said.

Bee walked up to his other self and gave a wave; Megatron suddenly yelled and disintegrated the team.

"You are real, they were not," Megatron laughed. "A cortical psychic patch now unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self- aware." Ratchet warned.

"If this is my subconscious what are you doing inside my head?" Megatron yelled. We suddenly heard another cons talking in the lab one was Knockout, while the other was not named at all, they were talking about Megatons' vitals and were talking about pulling the plug.

"Ratchet are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind with remain separated from his body forever." Ratchet said gravely.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus?" Jack gasped.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron asked.

Bee did not answer his question. Suddenly, Megatron saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before. He returned to reality a few minutes later and realized what happened to him.

"The Space Bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark!" Megatron gasped in realization.

"So tell me, scout. Do I still function?" Megatron demanded.

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!" Ratchet yelled.

Bumblebee started to talk, I guessing telling Megatron everything.

"Cybonic Plague? Someone other than myself is unwell?" Megatron asked concerned, earning a nod from Bee.

"Optimus!" Megatron said laughing. "Such Irony! But after ages of endless battle, a simple virus from the distant past fells the mighty Optimus Prime! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron your treachery-" Megatron shot the Optimus down.

"Oh? And just what is it that I want most, Scout?" Megatron asked.

Bee said back.

"But did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands." Megatron said back.

Bee yelled back.

Raf translated to us what Bee said to Megatron.

"Smart." Jack said.

"Twisted." Miko said smirked.

"Clever." I said.

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own." Megatron said.

Bee said back.

"Well Played, scout," Megatron said and he show a glowing cube. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek… not that I except you know how to read it." Bee went to touch only to have Megatron make it disappear. "Not yet."

And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding, "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grey…the Real Optimus," Megatron threatened.

Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video, until he reached the frame he wanted. The frame of Megatron showing Bee the cure for the virus he had created himself.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet instructed.

Suddenly the world in Megaton's mind began to crumble around them. His sick mind was dissolving. And everything exploded around them.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron cried realizing what was going on.

Bumblebee began to disintegrate along with Megaton's world.

"No! Take me with you! Take me!" Megatron begged/screamed as he began to disintegrate as well.

**Time Lapse**

As the plague disappeared from Optimus face, the base was filled with relief, and Ratchet was next him in a flash and helped him up to his feet.

"That's it steady." Ratchet said helping him walk.

We were clapping and cheered at the fact our great leader Optimus was going to recovery.

"Please, save the hero's welcome for my physician and for my scout." Optimus said proudly.

We turned to clap for both of them. Bee had a sheepish look on his metal face As I turn to smile that Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 14 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

**AllSpark Princess Thanks for the review and Kira Neami for the alert add. **

**Please don't hate me but I'm going to skip Shadow zone, It was one of my least favorite episodes. **

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed reading, as my mom popped her head in.<p>

"Cassie please go to bed," Mom said. "It's really late and you have school in the morning."

"In a few seconds Mom," I said back. "Promise."

"Well goodnight," Mom said. "Have a goodnight sleep."

"Thanks Mom," I said. "Have a good night too."

Mom just smiled at me, and gently closed my door. Luxor gave me that look. I sighed in default and bookmarked my book and placed it down, flicked the light off and went to sleep.

**Dream**

_I was sitting on a stone bench around me remind me of Kaon but a nicer version but in ruins. _

"_Hello Cassandra." I heard Primus' deep voice. _

"_Hello Primus," I said back. "Where are we?" _

"_The ruins of Cybertron this is what was left of it." Primus said. _

"_From the great war?" I asked. _

"_Yes." Primus answer. _

"_Why are you talking to me, why not Optimus or the others?" I asked. _

"_The reason why is that you are special like I said before." Primus said. _

"_I'm not special I'm just a normal human." I said back. _

"_That is where you're wrong Cassandra," Primus said back. "You will see soon." _

_The area around was already changing going white. _

"_What's going on?" I asked. _

"_You will be fine," Primus said. "See you soon young one." _

**End Dream**

I woke suddenly and looked up to the ceiling where my glowing in the dark stars shined back. I turned on my other side and slipped back into sleep hopefully without weird dreams.

**Time Lapse**

The alarm went off waking me within seconds.

"God no it's too early." I moaned.

Mom popped her head in.

"Morning." Mom said coming to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning," I said back. "It's too early."

"I know but you need to get up for school." Mom said.

"I know," I said back getting up Luxor was still sleeping. "So mad right now."

"I'll see you downstairs in a few." Mom said leaving my room.

"Sure Mom," I said. "Alright Luxor you need to move."

The cat gave me a look I pick him up and placed him on the window seat. I went to make my bed, and quickly change and ran downstairs to eat.

"Alright, love you sweetheart and behave at school no fights." Mom said kissing my forehead and walk out.

"Bye mom." I said and quickly eat; as I saw Ratchet pulled up to the curb.

I grabbed my bag and with my converse laces hanging, I jumped into Ratchet's chair.

"You're lucky you didn't trip with those laces." Ratchet said as the door closed.

"What I would bleed blue," I said back. "And good morning."

The seatbelt snaked around me; I pulled one of my feet up and started to tie them as Ratchet drove.

I fought back a yawn.

"Didn't rest well?" Ratchet asked.

"Have a weird dream and my cat was attacking my feet." I said.

"When, maybe you should keep the cat out of your room." Ratchet said back.

"He would just push the door open," I said back. "Honest."

That went my head started to hurt as if someone was taking a sledgehammer and slamming against each side of my head, I grip my head and bit my lip trying to stop me from screaming.

"Cassie what's wrong?" I heard Ratchet asked.

"Headache… a bad one." I gasped out.

Ratchet stop drive.

"How long have you been having these headaches?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know right before my grandma Rose died." I gasped out.

I shut my eyes silently pleaded to whomever to stop this; I knew tears were slipping out of my eyes.

"Cassie?" I heard Ratchet asked.

My brain felt like it was exploding, I black out from the pain.

**Vision**

_I was on the Decepticons warship. _

"_What the…" I asked myself. _

_Vehicons__ were walking, I went to hide but it was as if they didn't see me. I felt the ground shake under me; I look to see that Megatron was walking towards me. _

"_What he's supposed to dead." I said. _

_It was like Megatron heard me, and looked at me. It was like all the warmest in my body disappeared as he smirked at me. _

**End of vision**

I woke with a start again, I knew I was that the base mainly because Sparks was watching me.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Sparks said. "Took you long enough."

"Not in the mood Sparks." I muttered.

"Ah you're up." I heard Ratchet said.

"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" I heard Fowler asked.

"No special agent Fowler, why?" Optimus replied.

"Because I was hoping you have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kawaiian naval observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls!" Fowler explained.

"Why would cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"Does the white Nikko gozian ring any bell?" Fowler asked.

"The space telescope." Raf answered.

"As of last night missing its primary lenses." Fowler said.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without know where the lens has been taken." Optimus said.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device, Fowler said as a new picture with a flashing red box appeared on the screen, and it was in the arctic.

"The Arctic?" Arcee asked in disbelief "Great another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"That's an NB7 class," Bulkhead said. "Biggest un-minable Energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus said.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee added.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause see levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!" Fowler said.

**Time Lapse**

Everyone but Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raf, and myself when off to fight the Cons, that when Ratchet turned his attention to me.

"We're you going to tell me about these headaches?" Ratchet asked.

"I didn't think it was important," I answered back. "Plus I've never pass out before."

"Still it not normal for a human to do that." Ratchet said about to scan me.

"Hey," I said but it didn't stop him from scanning me, he looked that it. "See nothing is wrong with me," Ratchet did not answer me, just kept reading the scan. "I'm going to rest."

"Bumblebee!" Raf yelled. I looked to see Bee was walking through an open ground bridge.

Ratchet quickly turned to face Raf.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and…" Raf started.

"He was in power down!" Ratchet yelled. "Where does he think he's off to?"

I followed to stand next to Raf, as Ratchet study the coordinates that Bee plugged in.

"These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megaton's undead." Ratchet said.

"Maybe we should we call Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting," Ratchet said back. "We will have to do this on our own."

Suddenly the ground bridge opened and Bee came back with evil look on his face.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked.

I suddenly saw what was in his hand, a dark Energon spike.

"Dark Energon!" Ratchet said in shocked.

I freak out when Bee punched Ratchet sent him flying into the ground bridge controls.

"Wait, Bee what are you doing?" Raf said as Bee grabbed him I mangled to get away. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" as Bee set him down on a large ledge. "You have to fight whatever is making you do this!"

I watched as Bee walked back into the bridge.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" Raf asked.

"You ok for sure?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Ratchet said. "More importantly is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megaton's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a con!" We protested.

"Agreed but we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used," Ratchet said power up the bridge. "Stay here."

"No, Bumblebee needs me!" Raf protested.

"Of course he does." Ratchet sighed.

"I'm coming too," I said, Ratchet gave me a look. "Don't try to stop me."

Ratchets lifted me up to his shoulder, help Raf to the same shoulder, and ran through the bridge.

"The Decepticons war ship." Ratchet whispered.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked as we saw the copses of cons.

"I fear Megaton's mind is dominant," Ratchet said back. "And clearly he came here for one purpose to use the dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"No, Bumblebee won't let him!" Raf protested. "Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base."

"I hope you are right." Ratchet said.

Ratchet placed us down and held up a servo to stay behind him as we followed the path of death; I looked in shocked seeing Megaton's still body, I was more afraid of the psychic patch.

"Ratchet!" Raf yelled as Ratchet lunged at Bee. "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled back as he started to fight with Bee. It did not end well; Bee won the fight and slammed Ratchet against the wall.

"Bumblebee no!" Raf yelled and ran towards them, follow by me, as Bee was about to put the shard in Megaton's body. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!"

Bee beeped.

"Come on Bee kick him out." I said looking up at him pleading.

"That's rights right Bee! It's me!" Raf called happily. He's eyes started to changed, he grabbed his face and fell to the floor in front of us. Raf ran up to him, he was flung into the wall.

"Raf!" I yelled running over to Raf, "Please tell you're okay."

Raf just gave me an assuring look; Ratchet had a hand on one of the tube on Megatron.

"Farewell Megatron." Ratchet said pulling the tube off him.

Bee grabbed him and threw him into the wall behind us.

"Ratchet," I yelled coming to his side. "You okay?"

"I will be." Ratchet said.

I watch as Raf when to stop him again, but failed.

"Raf." I whispered.

I watched in horror as the Dark Energon was force into Megaton's spark chamber, and as Megatron stood up from his bed creating a giant shadow tower in front of us. The doors opened and Vehicons came running in.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron yelled. Megatron walked pass us. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform."

As the vehicons started too fired at us, Raf and I were grabbed by Ratchet and move to a safer area. Bee was giving us cover.

"This is crazy." I said.

"You think?" Raf asked back.

The ship started to shake, and loud bang happen.

"Hold on." Ratchet said as we somehow got off the ship without being kill.

We watch as the bots won against the cons.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Optimus said.

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet said as we came into view from the glacier, with Raf on Bee's shoulder and me on Ratchet's.

**Time Lapse**

Bee was being scan once more.

"Everything is back to normal," Ratchet said. "Well normal for Bumblebee."

Bee said something.

"It's okay." Raf said back.

Bee said something else.

"Of course I was." Raf said.

Bee said something.

"I know." Raf said.

Bee said something and gave him his hand; Raf grabbed one of his fingers as Miko ran up.

"What he say?" She asked.

"He said thanks." Raf said.

I just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 15 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on the door I heard my mom open it.<p>

"Oh, hello Leland." Mom said.

I heard a bang on the ground, and heavy footsteps.

"Cassandra come out!" I heard Leland called.

I held my breath, and listing to the footsteps. My heart was going crazy, I did the most logically thing. I hid in the closet, and climbed up to the ceiling and silently pleaded that Leland would not come in here. I heard the door getting pushed open I held my breath.

"_Primus help me._" I thought.

"Cassandra where are you?" Leland asked aloud.

His footsteps came closer to the closet. My heart went into over drive. The closet door was force open to see Uncle Leland in army outfit.

"_Don't kill me._" I thought.

"Ah, there you are Cassandra." Leland said before I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I yelp and the room started to spin, and black filled my vision.

**Time Lapse**

My throat was dry and it felt like the world around was spinning. My eyes felt like ten-pound weights. I suddenly felt like, I was being lifted up by someone.

"Put her in my quarters." I heard Leland said.

"Yes Sir." I heard someone said back.

That when I realized I was restrain, well mainly my wrists and ankles. I knew I needed to be smart about this and wait for the right time to get away.

"_Left, right, left, straight, and right again._" I thought keeping track to the path.

I was suddenly place on something soft, and a door slam followed.

"_Primus?_" I thought. Nothing. "_Really? I need you like now._" Still nothing.

What felt like a century, which was really only ten minutes later, the door open and I heard footsteps.

"Cassandra are you awake?" I heard Leland asked.

I refused to answer him, as he untied my wrists. My eyelids started to open I closed my eyes again due to the bright light.

"Where I am?" I asked my throat was killing me.

"Somewhere safe," Leland said. "You're going to stay with me from now on."

"No!" I gasped out. "I want to live with Mom."

"No! Cassandra you need a father figure and I will be that figure." Leland yelled back.

"No! I want my Mother and now!" I yelled back trying to get away from him.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me back close to him. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Leland asked.

The door and I suddenly saw one of the MECH Guys.

"Sir the power point is ready for you." The MECH person said.

"Thank you I will be there is a moment." Leland said.

"Of Course Sir." The MECH person said and the door was shut.

"I will be back in an hour," Leland said. "Don't do anything bad."

He got up from the sofa and walked out and I heard a click meaning I was locked in.

"_That means Uncle Leland is really Silas,_" I thought. "_Crap._"

I started to push my body to a sitting position; I started to look around to see what look like an army dorm. I went too stood up but fall back to my butt do my ankles; I growled and brought my legs up to see how the knot was tied.

"God damn it." I muttered the knot was too trickily to untied. I would need to gain his trust first, and find out about my mom.

**Time Lapse**

Leland/ Silas finally came back into the room.

"Are you hungry Cassandra?" Leland asked.

"Yes Uncle Leland." I said back.

"Good I will get it for you and bring it back alright." Leland said.

"Alright Uncle Leland." I said back.

"Good girl," Uncle Leland said. "I will be back."

"Ok Uncle Leland," I said. He got up. "Um, Uncle Leland?"

"Yes Cassandra?" Uncle Leland asked.

"Is my Mom ok?" I asked.

"Yes about that," Uncle Leland said. "She is fine I just hit her with a tranquilizer dart she is perfectly fine and well."

"Oh ok Uncle Leland," I said back. "Just happy she is alright."

"I will be back in a few minutes." Uncle Leland said he then left the room and stilling locking the door.

"_Hello young one._" I heard Primus in my head.

"_Bout time,_" I thought back. "_I've been calling you for help and you didn't help._"

"_Well I'm here now and you need to calm down and focus on the problem in front of you._" I heard Primus said.

"_Well It's hard to focus when your been kidnapped by a mad man and I mean it my uncle._" I thought back.

"_Think._" Primus said.

That when the doorknob was turning.

"Here we go," Uncle Leland said. "A full protein filled meal."

"Thank you Uncle Leland." I said.

The plate of food was a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Eat up." Uncle Leland said.

I did so, as Uncle Leland push a glass of water in front of me.

"Uh, Uncle Leland I need to use the bathroom." I said.

"Here let me help you with that." Uncle Leland said pulling out a knife.

"Uh, Uncle Leland?" I asked worried.

"It's okay it's only to cut the ropes on your ankles." Uncle Leland said.

I let the breath go, as Uncle Leland slashed the ropes on my ankles.

"So where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Come here I will lead you," Uncle Leland said offering me a hand I grabbed his hand. "I need to blindfold you for now."

I allowed him to put a white cloth blindfold around my eyes, and lead me to the bathroom.

**Time Lapse**

Sleep had set in for Uncle Leland, I could hear his light snoring, and I was set to sleep on the sofa.

"_Primus are you there?_" I thought.

"_Yes, young one._" I heard him. "_You were saying earlier you needed help._"

"_You think?_" I thought back. "_I wanted to go back home to my Mom._"

"_And I will help you with that,_" I heard Primus. "_You need to use your brain like I said before think._"

"_I will try but I need you to guide me._" I thought back.

"_Of Course young one,_" I heard Primus said back. "_But now you need to get some sleep young one._"

I allowed my eyes to close and sleep took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 16 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

* * *

><p>I had no real idea how long I was being held captive by Uncle Leland. I had finally gained his trust.<p>

"Uh Uncle Leland can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Yes Cassandra you may." Uncle Leland said.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked. "I mean you have people calling you a different name."

"Cassandra I'm part of a secret government factor," Uncle Leland said. "We handle new tech for government weapons."

"Oh okay." I said even though I knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Thank you for understanding Cassandra," Uncle Leland said. He then stood up. "I need to handle a few things for now."

"Oh okay." I said.

"You made walk around the base," Uncle Leland said. "But if it said no entry it means do not go there understood."

"Yes Uncle Leland." I said at once standing up and hugging him.

"You are quite welcome, Cassandra," Leland said. "But I'll hold you to it."

"Yes Sir." I said back.

Leland then walked out of the room with the door open.

"_Maybe we should walk around the base,_" I heard Primus said. "_It might help us to get away._"

"_You think._" I thought back walking through the door.

**Time Lapse**

An hour later, I was still walking around the base an alarm suddenly went off, I started to freak out The MECH people were running around like chicken without their heads.

"Prepare the helicopters." I heard one of them ordered.

"_Maybe we should hide?_" I heard Primus said.

"_Maybe we should._" I thought back.

I quickly ran finding a hiding stop; I would still have a good view of the giant room.

"Where is Cassandra?" I heard Leland asked loudly.

"I don't know sir." I heard another MECH person said.

"Well find her." Leland ordered.

"Yes sir." The MECH person said back.

"I do not want her to see the tech." Leland said.

"Of course Sir," The MECH person said. "I will keep a team here to find her."

"Perfect when she is found I want her knock out and place back in my room." I heard Leland said.

"We are ready to go Sir." I heard the MECH person said.

"I'm holding you to find Cassandra." I heard Leland said back.

"Of course, Sir." I heard the MECH person said.

I heard the blades of the helicopters started up, and watch as they left, apart of the team that was still here.

"Find the girl." I heard one of the MECH people said.

"Yes Sir." The other MECH people said.

They then disperse, starting to look for me.

"Come out girly," One of them, said. "We won't hurt you."

"_Don't trust them._" I heard Primus said.

"_I already know that._" I thought back.

They then got closer to my hiding spot.

"_Relax think that you are hidden._" I heard Primus said.

"_How?_" I thought.

"_Think about it_." I heard Primus said back.

I saw a hand closes to my foot, I suddenly pretended I was not there. The hand went right pass me I took a small breath.

"_Okay you were right,_" I thought. "_Now what?_"

"_We wait and see what they don't want you to see._" I heard Primus said.

**Time Lapse**

I suddenly heard the sound of the helicopters, waking me.

"_Look alive_." I thought to myself.

I watched as they landed and they were transporting something big.

"Put it in the examination room 1," I heard Leland said. "I will follow you in a few moments."

"Well?" I heard him asked.

"I'm sorry Sir but weren't able to find her." I heard one of the MECH person said.

"What?" I heard Leland asked back.

I saw a giant metal hand and suddenly realized it was Breakdown.

"Oh, my god." I whispered.

"I want you to find her," I heard Uncle Leland growled. "I fear she may have seem too much."

"Of Course sir." I heard the MECH person said back.

They went to back search for me while Leland walked after Breakdown.

"_We need to get to the examination room_," I thought. "_And get him out of here._"

"_Are you sure?_" I heard Primus asked. "_I mean he try to kill you._"

"_Yes he might try that but he doesn't deserve this._" I thought back.

"_Spoken like a noble person._" I heard Primus said back.

"_So how are we going to get in there?_" I thought.

"_You're not going to like it,_" I heard Primus said.

"_What?_" I asked.

"_Pretend you're invisible and follow Leland into the examination room._" I heard Primus said.

"_How?_" I asked.

"_Remember earlier just have that feeling again._" I heard Primus said.

"_Fine I'll try, but no promise,_" I thought back slipping out from my hiding stop and started to follow Leland.

No one tried to stop me, as I slipped in after them, I looked to see that Breakdown was strapped down and tools were hanging over him.

"Uh, What?" I heard Bulkhead asked that went he realized where he was. "Fitly fleshly who do you think you are?"

"We are MECH," Leland said. "And I am Silas."

"Release me now and I will let you live." Breakdown growled.

"I'm afraid you are far too variable to us." Leland said.

Breakdown laughed. "Megatron will never pay a ransom."

"Oh you misunderstand we don't want a ransom we only want only you all of you," Leland said. Breakdown kept pulling trying to get away. "Full disclosure we intend to tear you apart, break you down if you will and we will utilize everything we discover to development a new generation of weaponry."

Leland snapped his fingers and another MECH person walked on Breakdown, as the tools started to move closer to Breakdown, himself.

"I'm afraid you won't survive the process," Leland said as he walked towards Breakdown. "So thank you in advance for your sacrifice, MECH is in your debt."

"You are making a very big mistake," Breakdown said. "Little man when I finally with you they have scarp you off the floor."

"Still you aren't squeamish I will allow you to watch," Leland said. "Are his pain receptors disable?"

The person on Breakdown nodded. "Good then he won't make that much noise. Open him up."

I watched in horror as they started to cut him, I had my eyes shut tightly, even though I know I had tears streaking down my face. I nearly threw up as his right optic was taken out.

"Well well Optimus Prime, A pleasure to set eyes on you again." Leland said.

"And you must be Slias" I heard Optimus voice.

"In the flesh," Leland said. "But being that are captive is not one of your I have to apart I was exception Megatron."

"In This circumstance Autobots and Decepticons stay a common foe." I heard Optimus said back.

"MECH is anything but common." Leland said back. "Are guest is yielding quite a bit of informative about your bio mechanics as you can see all through Breakdown himself, can't see so well anymore."

"We don't fear you." I heard Ratchet growled.

"Oh but you should," Leland said back. "In fact I would strongly urge not to stand your ground."

"_This needs to stop._" I thought.

"Enjoy the view," I heard Leland said. "Ironically your would be rescuers may be in more pieces then you right now."

"Decepticons don't break that easy," Breakdown growled.

"Who said they were Decepticons." Leland said back.

"That doesn't make sense," Breakdown said. "Autobots wouldn't come to rescues me."

I heard a loud bang, and another one.

"More gusts for the mill." I heard Leland muttered as they walked away.

As soon as Leland and his followers left, I quickly move still invisible. I climbed on him.

"_You need to focus on your strength,_" I heard Primus said. "_It helps you close his chest and I will help you with the rest._"

I took a breath and pulled his chest close, Breakdown started to freak out.

"Hey calm down." I said allowing myself to reappear on his chest.

"Another little fleshy." Breakdown growled.

"Okay shut will you I'm trying to help you get away from MECH." I said.

"_Allow the energy flow you,_" I heard Primus said.

I focused and placed a hand on his chest, a blue light appeared from my body. As the light, disappear his chest was fixed.

"How did you do that?" Breakdown asked.

"I have no real idea." I said.

As we heard a bang, I looked up to see Bulkhead was walking towards us.

"Bulk." I said.

"Cassie what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said back. "But right now can we get Breakdown out of here."

Bulkhead transformer one of his hand and let me grabbed on and put my on one of his shoulder.

"It's your lucky Day." Bulk said transformers both of his hands and pulled the cuffs off.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown asked.

"Getting you out of here," Bulk said. "Yeah I don't believe it either," Bulk helps him up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Breakdown said.

"Can you run?" Bulk asked.

"Never run when you can fight," Breakdown said letting his hammer come no.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me," Bulk said pushing the hammer away. "Alright?"

I griped on to Bulk, as we get closer, MECH Soldier started too fired. Bulk put his giant hand in front of me.

"Creature double feature coming at yeah." Bulk said running through them. We made through the tunnel, only have more MECH soldiers fired at us. Breakdown took some out.

"You have some sort of escaped plan?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah but you not going to like it," Bulk said. "Bulkhead to Optimus rendezvous to my coordinates I'm in need of backup."

"_Allow the energy to come back through you._" I heard Primus said.

I did so, the energy felt like crazy, and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 17 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

**_FreezingTime92 Thanks for the alert and Allspark Princess thanks for another great review_**

* * *

><p>All around me was black.<p>

"_Great I'm dead_." I thought.

"_You are not died, you body is recovering,_" I heard Primus said. "_You're be waking up soon._"

Suddenly a bright light blinded me, I yelped out wanting to get away from the light.

"Cassie can you hear me?" I heard Ratchet voice.

"Go away." I muttered then realized that I just heard Ratchet's voice.

The light went away I got a better view to see that I was back at the Autobots base I glanced up to see Ratchet was looking down at me.

"Aw, you are awake." Ratchet said.

"How did I get back here?" I asked starting to push myself up.

"Hey, hey stand still you've been through a lot and your body needs time to rest." Ratchet said gently pushing me back down on the medical bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow," Ratchet said turning away from me. "But now you need to rest."

"Are you going rest yourself?" I asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said gently. "But now rest."

"Yes sir." I said closing my eyes and let rest take back over.

**Time Lapse**

I was sitting up on the medical bed, much to Ratchet's dismay, he finally told me that I had been in a sleep coma for two days, He also told me that my Mom knew everything now and that she would be coming here soon.

"So you suddenly became blue and you let out this blue light and took out all of M.E.C.H. people." Bulkhead said talking with his hands.

"Really?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you were in M.E.C.H.'s hands?" Ratchet asked.

"I would like to tell everyone that soon." I said pulling my knees to my chest.

I suddenly had the feeling to cry.

"I believe it's time for you to pick up the children." Ratchet said turning to Bulkhead.

"Ratchet I need a bridge." I heard Arcee said.

"Of course." Ratchet said walking to the switch and pulled it, allowing the bridge to light up.

"I'll be back," Bulkhead said. "Miko will be so happy to see you, Raf too." He then transformed and rolled out.

I felt a warm feeling rolled over me; I quickly turn to see Ratchet was scanning me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just checking your vitals." Ratchet said looking at his scan.

"I'm fine," I said. "Really don't worry."

"I'm your guardian I'm allowed to be worried about you." Ratchet said concerned in his voice.

"Do in here concerns in your voice?" I asked smirking.

Ratchet just gave me a look, causing me to laugh. I heard Bulkhead honked. I wanted to see Miko's face and turn to see. Miko jumped out followed by Raf, and allowed Bulkhead to transformer.

"So where is the surprise?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Well I'll let you see for yourself." Bulkhead said happily, and moves out of the way allowing Miko to see me.

"Hey Miko," I said. "Raf."

"Cassie!" Miko yelled and ran up the stairs and tracked me into a giant hug. "You're okay."

Raf was right behind her.

"I'm happy to see you myself." I said back.

As Miko pulled away, Raf hug me.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge." I heard Sparks said.

Ratchet who was working on the giant keyboard, simply press a single button and the ground bridge opened.

Optimus, Sparks, and Bee came through.

"Cassie, how are you feeling?" Sparks asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I have a feeling you want to know why I was in M.E.C.H.'s hands?"

"Only if you want to tell us." Optimus said.

"Thank you for your concern Optimus," I said back. "But I need to do this," I took a breath. "When the truth is that Silas is the one that kidnapped me the reason why is that he is really my uncle Leland."

I knew that tears were slipping out my eyes. I heard nothing I looked up to see the bots were just looking me. More tears started to come out. A loud honked broke the dead quiet, I looked to see my Mom's car.

"Cassie." Mom said suddenly getting out of the car.

"Miss. Kingston is it true?" Sparks asked. "That Silas is Cassie uncle?"

Mom looked at him. "Yes Sparks, unfortunate," She said to him. "But we wouldn't follow him." Mom ran up to me and hug tightly I gripped her back.

"Mom," I coughed out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mom asked.

"For not trying to get away from Silas." I said.

"Oh baby," Mom said back. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"But why did Silas kidnap you?" Miko asked.

"Because he is sexist," I said back. "He believes that my Mom shouldn't be raising me, he thinks he should be."

"Optimus," I heard Sparks said. "What's going too happened now?"

"Nothing," I heard Optimus said back. "Cassie is not to blame it is not her fault, we cannot pick our family."

"Ratchet is it possible that I can take Cassie home?" Mom asked suddenly.

"I don't see why not she is already healed." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Mom said helping me from the medical bed.

"Thank you." I said to Ratchet.

Mom forced me into the car and drove out of the base, I looked that their faces as we passed. I started to cry like crazy.

**Time Lapse**

Mom suddenly pulled up to new house.

"Mom where are we?" I asked.

"Home." Mom said simple.

"What didn't we live somewhere?" I asked.

"Agent Fowler moved us because Silas kidnapped you," Mom said. "He thought it would be safer."

"Whatever, Mom." I muttered.

"We need to talk." Mom said.

"Fine let bloody talk." I growled.

"We will do that in the house." Mom said.

"No Talk in the car." I growled.

"Fine," Mom said getting mad herself. "I've been working with Agent Fowler part of the science department."

"Great so you're been lying to me this whole time." I growled.

"I only want to protect you," Mom said back. "After you father die and I knew I needed to protect you."

"Mom I just want to be left alone," I said simply. "So give me my key."

"Cassie…" Mom started.

"Mom just give me the key." I growled.

She handed me a key, I pushed the car door open got out and slammed the door shut, and marched up to the house. I slammed the key in and threw the door open. I marched in and headed upstairs. I easily figured out where my room was. I slammed the door making it slam shut. I finally broken down and started to cry, leaning against door. I told them the truth, but I was met with looks what was going to happen now. Would the Autobots still treat me the same or would I be given questionable looks. I just kept crying until I feel sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 18 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_Skryess98 and Grapejuice101 thanks for the fav. _**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door; I refused to answer.<p>

"Cassie please open the door?" Mom asked.

"Go away!" I yelled back.

"Please Cassie." Mom pleaded.

"Go away!" I yelled again.

"But Cassie." Mom said back.

I got up and pulled the door open.

"Go away!" I yelled at her face, slam the door shut.

"Cassie, your grounded for a month." Mom said through the door.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

"Cassie this is not you." Mom said forcing the door open to see me crying.

"Leave me alone," I said. "Please Mom."

She hugged me. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She said.

"Just leave me alone." I said back.

She kissed my forehead.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said as she got up and walked out.

**Time Lapse**

"Cassie could you please come downstairs?" I heard Mom's voice.

Life had become a little better I still had not not gone to the base; I could not face the bots yet.

"Why?" I asked from the open door.

"I have a surprise for you," I heard Mom's voice. "It's a good one."

"Fine, I'm coming," I said back coming downstairs. "So where is the surprise?"

I was suddenly attacked from behind into a tight hug.

"Hey Shorty." I heard a voice I knew all too well.

"Logan!" I shouted turning to see those light blue eyes and hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called my mom and said you needed some friend here," Logan said. "And here I am."

"That's awesome." I said.

"Both you go and explore the town and be careful." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said allowing Logan to drag me out of the house.

We rode our bikes into town, lucky we had a spare bike. Logan and I raced each other causing me to laugh like crazy.

"Does your town have a playground?" Logan asked as we rode our bikes.

"Yeah it's by the elementary school," I said. "Follow me."

I led the way to the playground and pulled to a quick stop.

"So what is going on with you?" Logan asked as we sat on the swings.

"A lot of crap," I said looking down. "My Uncle."

"Uncle Leland?" Logan asked.

"Yeah him," I said back. "So he kidnapped me and stuff, but for a while I've been talking to someone name Primus and he been telling me that there is more to me then meet the eye."

"So this Primus is saying your different," Logan said. "Like what?"

"Well when I was still with Uncle Leland, he kidnapped a con named Breakdown," I said. "They started to cut him apart."

"Cassie I'm sorry." Logan said.

"But when Bulk came to save him," I said. "I somehow was able to heal Breakdown's chest, but I have no idea how I did it."

"For real?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said back. "After we got out of MECH base, they were waiting for us. MECH that is."

"What, I thought your uncle wouldn't fire at you?" Logan asked.

"I have a feeling he didn't see me at first," I said back. "But I know he saw me when I somehow went blue but suddenly went black."

"Then what happened?" Logan asked.

"I thought I was in limbo," I said looking down. "But then Primus came and said I was going to be waking up in a few moments."

"I'm guessing you woke up at the bots base?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But I told them that Leland who is really Silas I got a look of shock from the bots."

"So what?" Logan asked.

"Logan, MECH wants to have a new world order and the way is to have the latest weapons," I said. "And to him that's have Cybertron tech to win."

"So that's why there were cutting Breakdown apart," Logan said. "To get info on the tech."

"Yup," I said. "That's why the bots gave me that look."

"That's stupid," Logan said. "The bots can't possibly hate you because Silas is your uncle."

"But the kicker is that my mom knew about the war all along and never told me." I said knowing a growl was slipping out.

Logan put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know she did it to keep you safe." Logan said.

"I know but still." I said back.

I looked up when I heard a car engine. I saw Sparks in his alt form; he came to stop by the opening.

"Who is that?" Logan asked.

"It's Sparks." I said.

He flashed his lights.

"I think he wants to talk to you." Logan said.

"Come with?" I asked.

Logan just rolled his eyes at me and followed.

"Ratchet wants to see you," Sparks said swinging his door open. "He wants to check you out."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. "Can Logan come?"

"Who is this Logan?" Sparks asked.

"Remember when I found you," I said. "Logan was the boy that was next to me."

"Fine," Sparks said swinging the back door open. "Get in."

"But what about are bikes?" Logan asked.

"I'll handle that," I said. "One second Sparks."

"Hurry up." Sparks said back.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly grabbed my bike lock and looped it through both bikes and locked it.

"Happy Logan?" I asked walking back to Sparks

"Very." Logan said climbing in.

"Oh grow up." I said getting into Sparks.

He quickly drove.

"Prime is going to kill me for letting a non member of team prime into the base." Sparks said.

"Calm down Sparks," I said. "I'll handle it."

"I'm holding you to it." Sparks said.

"Whatever you say Sparks." I said back.

As Sparks drove into the base. I heard Logan gasped lightly, Sparks came to a stop.

"Alright last stop, everyone get out." Sparks said.

I rolled my eyes once more, and hopped out to see Ratchet turned his head to see me.

"Ah, there you are Cassie," Ratchet said offering his hand for me to hop on. "Come along."

Logan whistled, causing Ratchet to see him.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"He was with Cassie when I was picking her up." Sparks said.

"Calm down Ratchet," I said. "He was the boy that was with me when I found Sparks."

"But he could give the location of our base to anyone." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, Logan knows about the war and knows to keep it quiet, don't you Logan?" I asked.

"Of course," Logan said. "The secret is safe with me."

"If you tell anyone," Sparks said. "I will hunt you down."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Watch him Sparks." Ratchet said.

"Understood Ratchet." Sparks said.

**Time Lapse**

Sunset had just started as Sparks pulled up to the playground.

"Here we go," Sparks said. "Back at the playground."

"Thanks for the ride back." I said.

"It's not a problem," Sparks said. "It's nice to meet you Logan."

"You too Sparks." Logan said.

He opened the doors allowing us to get out.

"I'll see you at base Sparks." I said.

"Have a good night." Sparks said back.

"Thanks." We said back.

Sparks then drove off.

"We should get going," I said as we walked to our bikes. "Mom is waiting."

I sadly did not see a red Aston martin and a blue truck were watching us.

"She would," Logan said causing me to laugh. "Unlock the bikes then."

"I'm going, give me a second," I said pulling the key out and unlocked it. We started to pedal home, when I heard the sound of car engines. I turned to see the cars. "Crap Breakdown and Knock out."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Move," I ordered. "We got Cons."

"What?" Logan asked as we race through town.

"Just move." I ordered.

We suddenly were cut off by Knock out in front; we went to turn when Breakdown cut the path off.

"We're surrounded." Logan whispered.

I started to look for a way out.

Knock out passenger door suddenly open and a giant wire came flying out, it grabbed me pulling me into the car and slam the door shut locking it. The same thing happened to Logan.

"Hey let me go you piece of scrap metal!" I yelled as a seatbelt went over my arms, kicking his glove compact, a taser came out.

"Kick me one more time and it will happen understand." Knockout said.

"Yeah I understand," I growled and kick the Taser. "Let me go." The Taser was slammed into me; I bit back a scream as the electric current went through me. The pain was crazy, darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 19 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch.20**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**BloodShadows666 Thanks for the Alert. **

**Please don't hate for the short chapter. In the next chapter it will be longer.**

* * *

><p>I knew that Logan was sleeping next to me; I could hear him breathing normally. When we were younger we would share a bed so we became used to the others breathing. I refused to open my eyes; I already knew we were on the Nemesis. I had a feeling that the Cons were waiting for me or Logan or both of us to wake up. Logan suddenly rolled over to land on top of me. I pushed him off, and opened my eyes to see my thoughts were right we were in the brig. The door opened and Knockout walked in.<p>

"Ah, you're awake." He said.

"What's it to you," I growled back. "Where is your leader shouldn't he be here to question me?"

"Oh He will be here soon," Knockout said. "Get comfortable." He then walked back out, the doors shut after him I could hear a click meaning the door was locked. First thing was waking up Logan.

"Logan wake up now." I said.

"Five more minutes" Logan muttered back.

"Logan it's important," I ordered. "Get up." I gave him a push.

He finally opened his eyes and thankfully didn't scream.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The Cons ship." I simply said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Knockout and Breakdown kidnapped us and brought us here." I said.

"We have to get out of here." Logan said.

"Logan the ship is crawling with Cons." I said back.

"Where is the Cassie that would laugh in the face of danger?" Logan asked.

"She's thinking things out." I said back

"So what's the plan oh great leader?" Logan asked.

I gave him a look and started to look around to see we were not in chains, a smirk came across my face. I gave Logan a look and he got the idea, we move and hid by the door. We waited there for a while. I lost track of time, the door open, I held my breath as Megatron walked in. We bolted running pass him into the hallway.

**Time Lapse**

We were hiding somewhere in the ship.

"Find them!" I heard Megatron's voice ordered.

"Of Course, Lord Megatron." I heard a Vehicons say.

I gave Logan a look to stay quiet. Both voices were followed by loud footsteps, we held our breath as vehicons walked pass us thankfully none of them noticed us.

"We need to get out of here." Logan whispered as the vehicons turned a corner.

"You think?" I whispered back.

I heard more giant footsteps, came towards us and suddenly I heard "Ah, there you are." Knockout said.

I came face to face with Knockout, Anger suddenly screamed through me, and a blue blast hit him and sent him flying back. I look down at my hands to see they were smoking.

"Whoa." I whispered.

I pulled him suddenly to the right, and barely dodged a laser blast.

"Back." Logan said.

We went back the same way and ran across barely missing laser blasts. We kept running until we came to a dead-end.

"Damn it." I muttered.

We turn to face the chaos that was coming. I suddenly felt something coming from me as the Vehicons closed in. I silently hope that it would work I placed my hands together and blue laser beams started to fire from my hands, taking down the Vehicons. I kept firing, but I could feel the energy was disappearing from me. Purple stars started to appear in my view; I shot once more before I fell to my knees gasping for air. I heard metal feet; I glanced up to see Megatron was coming to a stop in front of me, giving me an evil smile. I heard Logan breathing heavy, he was freaking out, I blacked out again in front of Megatron and Logan.

**Time Lapse**

I started to come too; I slowly open my eyes to see I was in the brig again. I realized I was hanging from chains. The door open, Starscream and Megatron came in.

"Ah, you are awake," Megatron said. "We can begin then." He lifted one claw finger; brought it under my chin, and forced my face up to meet his eyes.

"Get Scrap." I growled back.

"You could end all this," Megatron said. "You could just tell me where the Autobots base is."

"Like I said, before get scrap." I growled again.

"I will enjoy watching you break," Megatron said. "Starscream hand me the Energon prod now."

"But of course Lord Megatron." Starscream said walking off to get the prod.

"You're companion will be watching us." Megatron said, as Knockout walked in with Logan being trapped in his claws.

"Leave him out of this." I growled back.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve," Megatron said. "Knockout."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 20 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_Okami1001 and summer490 thanks for the alert add and favorite add. _**

**_Warning in this chapter there is some torture on a child in here. Just letting you guys know._**

* * *

><p>Knockout grabbed Logan from his hand and held him like he was going to drop him to the ground.<p>

"Don't you dare!" I yelled.

Knockout gave me a smug look and placed Logan back in his hands.

"I will ask again where is the Autobots base?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." I growled back.

The prod was suddenly shocking me; I bit back a scream.

The pain started to disappear as the prod was pulled away, my body was screaming from it.

"Tell me." Megatron ordered.

"Never." I growled giving him a defiant look back.

Time Lapse

I lost track of time, as I breathe shallowly.

"Cassie?" I heard Logan asked. I looked to see that Logan was chained to the wall by the ankle. "Cassie can you hear me?"

"Barely," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said. "I'm more worried about you."

"I will be fine." I said.

"But your body is getting weaker from the torture." Logan said.

"I can handle it," I said back. "When they come again please don't look."

"But Cassie…" Logan started to say.

"No Logan promises me." I said.

"I promise." Logan said.

"Thank you." I said as the door open, Knockout and Megatron came in I silently prepared myself for the pain.

The pain was excruciating but I kept my mouth shut.

"Where is the base?" Megatron asked.

I gave him the same look like normal. The Prod energy went through me. The prod was pulled away, and I hung my head.

"Maybe lord Megatron we should be used the other human." Knockout said.

"Perhaps." Megatron said.

Time Lapse

Logan was still safe, Knockout came in and smirked evilly at us. His clawed hand was suddenly under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Lord Megatron ordered me to make sure you're still alive." Knockout said.

"Well I'm alive so get lost." I growled.

"Still defiant I see," Knockout said. "I will change that soon."

"Get Scrap." I growled.

Knockout just smirked; and scratches me across my face causing me to yelp in pain.

"Stop it!" Logan suddenly yelled. "She's weak, leave her alone!"

"Oh the other little human can talk." Knockout said pulling away from me, and heading towards Logan.

"Yes I can talk and you need to leave her alone!" Logan yelled.

"Maybe you could have the informative we need," Knockout said claws at Logan's face. "Where is the Autobots base?"

"It's in Maine," Logan said. "We get ground bridged there at all we know."

"Logan." I growled.

"He is telling the true?" Knockout asked.

"Piss off." I growled.

"I asked you a question," Knockout said claws under my chin. "You will answer it."

"Like I said before piss off, and get Scrap." I growled.

"Answer." Knockout said.

"Never." I glowed.

Knockout grabbed the prod and shocked me,

"Answer." Knockout growled.

"We Ground bridge to the base," I cried out. "I have no idea where the base is."

He pulled the prod off.

"We will see if the info you both told me is true." Knockout said he then left, I gave Logan a look.

"Really?" I asked.

"But of course." Logan said.

Time Lapse

I kept pulling at the chains, wishing that they would break.

"You're using all your strength." Logan said.

"I just want the chains to break." I said back.

"Conserve your energy." Logan said.

"I know." I said.

There was a sudden loud explosion outside of the door.

"What the hell?" Logan asked.

"Help is coming I think." I answered.

More explosions followed, and the door was ripped off, we both look to see Sparks and Bee.

"Cassie what happened to you?" Sparks asked as they both came in.

"Get Logan." I said weakly.

"Bee." Sparks said.

Bee beeped and ran to help Logan out of the chain. Sparks pulled the chains off me and gently place me in his hand.

"Thanks for the safe," I said weakly again. "Really."

"It's okay," Sparks said. "Can you stand?"

"Barely." I said.

Sparks place me down and transformed, I slipped in. Bee did the same with Logan and the bots went driving. I could see the ground bridge portal I smiled weakly, we drove in; my vision was starting to shift in and out.

"Cassie stay awake." I heard Sparks voice

"I'm trying." I muttered, but sleep took over.

Time Lapse

I woke with a start, pushing myself to a sitting position. I looked to see the Autobots base. I relaxed and turn to my right to see Logan's head on the medical bed, I saw that my arm was wrapped in medical bandage with a tube sticking out. I gripped Logan's hand. He start to open his eyes to see me.

"Cassie you're awake." Logan said sleepy, suddenly pushing himself up, only to fall back down.

"Take it easy Logan," I said. "You're weak."

"Okay I deserve that." Logan said as his head appeared again.

I laughed weakly.

"Where are the bots?" I asked.

"Recharging," Logan said. "Yes even Ratchet and Sparks."

"Really?" I asked.

"Optimus ordered them," Logan said. "Much to their dismay."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Optimus thought it would be safer if we both stay here until were okay." Logan said.

"Okay," I said back laying back down. "Where is your bed?"

"You're the one who got tortured," Logan said. "You need more care than me."

"Logan," I said pushing myself back up. "You were taken also and you need to heal yourself."

"Cassie you have an energon prod on your skin." Logan said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can handle that," I said back. "I focused on keeping you safe."

"We need to rest and we will talk about it tomorrow." Logan said.

"If you think this conversation is over," I said laying back down. "You are sadly mistaken."

"I wouldn't accept anything else." Logan said back.

I rolled my eyes at him, he copy my eye rolling. I allowed my body to relax and took a breath, I knew that Logan was still copying my movements I just smiled to myself at Logan being himself and allowed sleep to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 21 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**Penpal678910 thanks for the alert add and CrimsonLaurana thanks for the favorite add**

**AllSpark Princess and Lambor Terror Lep thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Ratchet was the ten million times I'm fine." I said as Ratchet ran another test.<p>

"And you the eleven millions times you were to torture by the cons with an Energon prod and I to make sure your body is healing promptly." Ratchet said back.

"Clam down Shorty let Ratchet check you again." Logan said as he lean against the railing.

"Not in the mood" I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Grow up." Logan said.

I just rolled my eyes back.

"The two of you stop being children and grow up." Ratchet growled.

Logan and I looked at each other and then at Ratchet. "Never!" We yelled.

Ratchet groaned and rolled his eyes at us, causing us to laugh.

**Time Lapse**

A week had passed since the kidnapped of me and Logan, the scars from the prod had already healed apart from one on my arm. I did not really care, I was just happy to out of the base, because of the kidnapped, Logan was now living in Jasper, Nevada and Sparks was his guardian. To tell you my mom was crying when she saw me getting out of Ratchet alt mode, I was pulled into a tight hug. I need some air from Mom over bearing so that is why I was sitting in the base reading, Ratchet wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure my body still healing. I did not really listen to Ratchet or Bulkhead conversation.

"Ratchet Decepticons ambush," I heard Optimus voice I suddenly looked up. "The cylinder is that risk we require backup."

"Backup is what I'm build for." Bulkhead said.

"Go bend some fenders Bulk." Miko said back as Bulk ran through the portal.

"I have an important mission for you to Miko." Ratchet said.

"Really?" Miko asked. Ratchet handed her a mop. She whined at me.

I gave her a smirk; she gave a smirk back and ran into the portal.

"Typical." I said to myself.

About ten minutes later.

"Ratchet come in." I heard Miko's voice.

"Miko this is an emergency channel we need to keep it open for the… What where are you?"

"Duh, I'm with the thing bob." I heard Miko said back.

"The Ahbob the data cylinder." Ratchet said.

"Yes, can you bridge it out of here?" Miko asked.

"I'll reactive the arrival coordinates." Ratchet said back.

"Dude can you open it any closer." I heard Miko said back.

"Provide coordinates." Ratchet said back.

"Uh fifty arches." Miko said back.

"Prosight Coordinates." Ratchet said back.

**Time Lapse**

The team came back, all fine, even though Bulk was getting check out.

"I help lose that thing I want to help find it," Bulk said. "I need to get back in the field with Optimus."

Ratchet made his normal annoyed sound. "You're under my watch now, Optimus orders." Ratchet said. "Running a full scan of your neurons net would be a wiser uses of your time."

"Come on Doc nothing is wrong with me," Bulkhead said. "There is nothing to scan up there."

"He seen fine to me," Miko said.

Ratchet groaned, "Well if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." Ratchet said handing him the mop.

Miko groaned. "He's mad with power." Miko said.

"That's Ratchet," Bulkhead said. "Null vector square alright."

I looked up when Bulkhead said vector square.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Hey we got any paint here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Art project?" Miko asked. "Cool."

I just smiled at them, as I went back to my book.

"Serious Ratch you need to see what Bulk's painting in here." Miko said.

I looked up to see what was going on.

"Yes I should no one as truly live till has beheld Bulkhead's take on still life with Lung nuts." Ratchet said.

"Did I tell you or what?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead was talking math.

"That is not Art," I heard Ratchet said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's science." Ratchet said.

**Time Lapse**

"This hot stop, you see here it's informative, Data living energy." Ratchet said.

"Hold on, it alive, it's on fire and it's in Bulkhead's brain." Miko said freaking out.

"Chill Miko," Bulkhead said. "The data only inhabits a factor of my brain."

He then says something I did not understand.

"Based on what we're witnessed during are fight," Optimus said. The living data was program to eject when it sense un authorization access."

"A security measure." Ratchet said.

"It would have jets' heaven would lost to the stars." Optimus said.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead said.

"Every Cons made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off till Miko touch it." Arcee said.

"The Cylinders was made in the golden age predating the Autobots, Decepticons division." Ratchet said.

"So it wouldn't consider any native Cybertronian to be a threat." Optimus said.

"Only Alien life force such has human." Ratchet said.

Bee said something.

"Are we looking at Genius or Gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"I do not wish to rally anyone flash hopes but these equations appeared to be a formula for synthetic Energon." Ratchet said.

Bee started to beep happily.

"We hit the mother load." Arcee said.

"Miko, Cassie do you understand this means." Bulkhead said.

"Uh," Miko said.

"Energon perhaps are fuel are ammo, are life force," Bulkhead said. "The natural stuff is such short supplied here on earth; this could solve a lot of problems."

"Such as provide us the advantages we need." Optimus said. "We need to turn the tile of this war."

"Or handing us the key to reveille Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"We got the goods," Arcee said. "And All Megatron got was an empty bucket."

"How often do I get to use my noggle to save the day?" Bulkhead said.

Fear started too slipped in, As Optimus, Arcee, and Bee went to get the cylinder from the Cons.

"Cassie." Ratchet said making me jump.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's time to get you home," Ratchet said. "Your Mother wants you home in five minutes."

"Coming," I said running down the stairs. "Night Miko, Bulk."

"Night" Miko said.

Bulk did not say anything; he was too focused on the formula.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"The living energy is taking over his mind," Ratchet said. "I fear that Bulkhead might lose all of his memories."

"Serious." I said.

"Yes it's a serious matter." Ratchet said.

He pulled up to my house.

"Thanks Ratchet," I said. "Good luck with Bulk."

"You're welcome and thanks." Ratchet said as I jumped out.

As I walked to my house, worry slipped through me what if we lose Bulk forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 22 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

* * *

><p>Lucky the living Energy was expel from Bulkhead and he was back to his normal self, which made Miko very happy. Ratchet was working on his newest batch of synthetic Energon.<p>

"Surprising stable." Ratchet said.

"Hey Ratchet," Raf said as Logan and I walked over. "Is that synthetic Energon."

"It's green." I said.

"Promise me you won't become an evil Tardis," Logan said causing me to laugh like crazy. "With one of the evil Ood."

I lost it and started to laugh so hard, I feel to my knees. Ratchet gave us a look, causing me to laugh more with Logan.

"Sorry," I said. "He started it."

"Regardless, yes it is," Ratchet said. "In fact I'm about to test a sample, and I see that only Rafael has protected goggles."

"I can watch?" Raf asked happily.

"I'm guessing we can't?" I asked back.

"You both can watch from a safe distant." Ratchet said.

"Sure Doc Bot." I said getting another annoyed look from Ratchet.

I just smiled back, as Raf ran to see what would happen.

"We just add some to this test engine." Ratchet said as the blue light from the engine went green, and watch as the engine started to work.

"It the engine of house." Logan said loudly.

"Stop it," I said laughing. "Really Doctor Who today?"

Both Raf and Ratchet gave a look again

"Sorry," I said.

"It works," Raf said happily. "Bee."

Ratchet hushes him. "This insertion of the formula requires more trails before we could even think about using it for Fuel, Ammo, or first aid. This is rather unfortunate still our own Energon reserves are at all time low," Ratchet said. "Are seriously outnumber warriors are radically burning though are stock piled of late as the Decepticons army continue to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural Energon is in just short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have to his oily claws buried deep in all the earth despots but if we can succeed proceed a synthetic form we can manufacture all the energy we ever need."

The alert went off again.

"More Energon on the move." Arcee said.

"Again?" Bulkhead asked.

"The recent actively suggest a familiar pattern," Optimus said. "The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new despots to miles, Autobots."

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "If one of you come back wounded still time well are Energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood," Optimus, said. "Activity the ground bridge, Autobots rolls out."

They transformer and went flying through the bridge.

Ratchet sided. "Sometimes I wish I could do more." I heard him said.

"What with you and Doctor Who?" I asked.

"It's on tonight and I can't wait for it." Logan said.

"Only you would be this crazy about the show." I said back as we heard glass shattered.

I gave Logan a look and ran, to see that Ratchet was on the ground not awake.

"Ratchet?" I question.

Raf was suddenly in Ratchet face.

"Ratchet wake up!" Raf yelled repartee.

I ran to started to shake his shoulder.

"Hey awake up Doc-Bot." I said.

His eyelids started to open; I saw that his normal eyes were now green.

"How is it that small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet said standing up.

"Are you hurt?" Raf asked.

"You fall hard." I said.

"I'm fine." Ratchet said. "I'm more than fine," He checked his vitals. "Ha, energy-efficient up thirty percent motor functioning optimum." He started laughing. "Any words from the others?"

We shook our heads. Logan suddenly yelp and ran to hide Raf and I shared a look.

"I'll handle it," I said running after him. I found Logan was hiding in one of hallway. "Care to tell why you freak out?"

"His Eyes are green like House." Logan said.

"You've watch why too much Doctor Who." I said back.

"I don't care I'm not coming out till Sparks come back." Logan said.

"Fine," I said back. "Stay hiding."

I walked away from Logan.

"What with Logan?" Raf asked.

"He thinks that Ratchet is being control by House." I said.

"But it's a show." Raf said.

"We both know that," I said back. "But to Logan it's real." I rolled my eyes as Optimus voice came through.

"Ratchet locks on to Arcee coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge." Optimus said.

"I'm lock on," Ratchet said back. "Arcee decelerates and prepares to return to base."

"Save it Ratchet," Arcee said. "I'm too close."

"Don't be a fool," Ratchet said back as the computer beeped "She hurt," He pulled the level and walked to Raf and I. "Man the ground bridge." He transformer and drove through the ground bridge.

I gave Raf a look saying he will be okay.

Time Lapse

"What happen?" Raf asked as the bots came back through the ground bridge.

"I only saw the gory aftermath," Bulkhead said. "But I heard the doc was a one bot wrecking machine."

Ratchet went and suddenly grabbed hold of Raf and pulled him up.

"Hey little fella." Ratchet said putting Raf back on the ground falling on to me.

"Alright what your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret," Ratchet said pulling one of the synthetic Energon out of the holder. "Just something I like to call syndic."

"From the data that Bulkhead transcribe I thought the formula was." Arcee said.

"Incomplete not anymore." Ratchet said.

Bee suddenly beeps at Him.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy then I make a smart guy." Bulkhead said handing the Energon to Optimus.

"Ratchet," Optimus said. "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus you didn't see Ratchet out there." Arcee said. "He was in over drive we all sure try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead said.

"I agree the beginning resolution seem promising," Optimus said. "But I recommend more testing be confided to machines not Autobots, outnumber we may be old friend, we need a warrior in the Laboratory now more than we need another in the field."

Ratchet went away, as Sparks walked up.

"Where's Logan?" He asked.

I started to laugh.

"Sorry Sparks," I said. "It's quite funny; Logan thinks that House has taken over Ratchet due to Ratchet new eye color."

"Who house?" Sparks asked.

"House is from Doctor Who," I said. "It's an English science fiction TV show."

"We both know that Logan is a little crazy." Sparks said.

"But Logan is hiding somewhere in the base." I said.

"We should find him," Sparks said. "Before Logan gets into something his shouldn't."

"I'm coming." I said as Sparks put his hand down I quickly climbed on.

I started to lead where I last saw Logan.

"You're very quiet." Sparks said.

"It's nothing." I said.

Sparks gave me a look.

"Fine, I still dealing with the kidnapping thing." I said back.

"Cassie Doc says your fine." Sparks said.

"I know but still I'm worry that it might happen again." I said.

"Cassie I promise you that I will never let it happen again." Sparks said.

"Thanks, Sparks." I said.

We heard a small yelp.

"Logan." We both said.

We ran to the sound to see Logan was in the corner.

"Go away," Logan, said. "I'm fine."

"Logan," I said. "Sparks is worry about you please come out."

"Are Sparks' eyes blue?" Logan asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said. "I swear on the Tardis."

"Fine," Logan said walking out of his hiding place, he was cover in dust. "What?"

"What happen to you?" Sparks asked.

"I trip on something and fell in a pile of dust bunnies." Logan said.

Causing me to laugh.

"Where the dust bunnies friendly?" I asked.

"Oh shut up." Logan said as an alert when off.

"Now what?" Sparks asked, grabbed Logan and walking back to the main part of base.

"Looks like the Cons hit another vive," Arcee said as we walked in.

"Autobots roll out." Optimus said.

"Hey hey shouldn't wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked, as Sparks put us back down.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical exporter." Optimus said back.

"But you never know," Ratchet said suddenly appearing. "You may require addition firepower, Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty," Bee bleep back as Ratchet walked to the entry wall of the ground bridge. "Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons."

I could not believe that Optimus let Ratchet go with them.

"Logan stay away from me." I said.

"Why?" Logan whined.

"Cause your cover in dust," I said. "And I don't want to being coughing like crazy or sneezing like that."

"You mean like this?" Logan asked walking up to me.

I get a smell of the dust, and the coughing started.

"Logan go away."I coughed out. Which was followed by a loud sneeze, Logan started to laugh.

"This is payback for teasing me for being scare of Ratchet." Logan said back.

"Shut up." I growled back.

Logan face had a worry look.

"Cassie your eyes?" Logan asked.

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"There blue." Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

Raf was laughing at our craziest.

"Bumblebee bridges us back." Optimus voice rang through base.

Bumblebee quickly pulled the lever and the bridge power up, Ratchet came walking in, and suddenly ran back through the bridge.

"Did he just?" I asked.

"I think he just did." Logan said back.

Time Lapse

I was waiting to hear the news, form what Sparks told me that Ratchet was nearly killed by Knockout, He was in a coma now but he will be fine, fear was still sneaking around me, for the fear that something might happen like this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 23 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch.24**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_Nitrofires-revenge thanks for the Alert and Fav add. _**

**_Lambor Terror Lep thanks for the reviews. _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dream<span>**

_I watch in horror, as Megatron stood triumphant over Optimus with a giant volcano that was shooting out purple lava. I suddenly heard "And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that 'when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."_

**End of Dream**

I woke up screaming, Mom came running in and hug me.

**Time Lapse**

"Kid in a costume," I heard Jack say as, Logan and I were playing street hockey in the base. "Balloon, Nope, Hold." The others were looking to see if any of the bots were caught on film, and of put on the net. "Camera sure love Bee."

"What can you do," Miko said. "When your superstar your paparazzi bait."

"Wait is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"On a conspiracy site," Raf said. "Where User post evidence of close encounters but we have it under control Ratchet, We just shrugged it and replace Bee with "Mars Cat says, 'Take me to your feeder!"

Which cause Ratchet to laugh. I suddenly stop.

"Ratchet actual laugh." Miko said.

"Look alive." Logan said getting the orange plastic ball of me.

"Hey." I yelled back chasing him.

"Um, Optimus! You wanna see something funny?" Jack asked.

"No." Optimus said

"Don't take it personally," Arcee said. "Prime are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead said.

"While Optimus certainly keep his emotions in check," Ratchet said. "I'm known him far longer than any of you. And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a prime?" Raf asked.

"On Cybertron one is not born into greatest, rather one must earn it." Ratchet said.

"So different how," Miko asked. "We talk party animal."

"No no, Optimus was more like Jack." Ratchet said.

I pulled a stop, only to crash down to the ground because Logan crashed into me.

"Enough both of you," Sparks said. "Before either one of both you break a leg or something."

"Fine." I said.

"What I'm nothing like…" Jack said.

An alert went off.

"Prime!" We heard Fowler yelled. "Those tech  
>thefts that my department we figured it was M.E.C.H. uncounted to the sheath tactics until moments ago when a Security feed at the penning Emmis particle crosiers caught this." We all looked to see that it Sound Wave.<p>

"Sound wave." Jack said.

"Raf can swap it out with a funny cat." Miko said.

"The Cons with no face," Fowler yelled. "Made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here a punch list of everything else confirm stolen today."

"Pasha Integer, Neutron shield," Ratchet said. "Tesseract, This is only one thing something missing if there interning to build a space bridge."

The whole base went quiet.

"What?" Logan asked aloud we are gave him a look.

"I'll tell you later." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"So Autobots can space bridge to another planets." Logan said.

"Megatron was the one that had the space bridge to bring his undead army to earth," I said. "Not cool."

Bee and Raf had gone off to race each other.

"Prime the cons really step it this time," Fowler said. "They hit a US Military labs are boys in green will fight then off till your team show."

"Agent Fowler I fear that Megatron desperate is that it zenith and you know that I cannot Condon a single human casualty." Optimus said.

"Fowler here evacuate immediately." Fowler said.

Ratchet quickly pulled the lever and the ground bridge came on. The four of them quickly ran in to fight the cons. I started to worry about them.

"Bumblebee the team may require backup," Ratchet said. "There three click from your current location just off the highway if you drop Raf off at the exit ramp I can bridge him back to base from there."

Bee started to beep back. I sat next to Logan on the stairs waiting for the bots coming back.

"Ratchet Bridge up back now!" We heard Optimus voice through the base.

I gripped Logan's hand.

"We must have an Autobots down." Ratchet said pulling the lever for the bridge

Worry and fear slipped through me, who was hurt. Arcee and Bumblebee came walking through, Arcee was carrying something, and I suddenly realized it was Raf. I started to freak out more.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

"No." Miko said

Tears started to well in the corners of my eyes.

"What happen?" Ratchet asked running to help.

"Megatron." Arcee said.

"Quickly into my laboratory." Ratchet said.

Logan kept me close as we watch Raf on the hospital bed, I was crying like crazy.

"Rafael isn't responding, we must run diagnose." Ratchet said freaking out. "My tools are useless."

"We need to call my Mom." Jack said pulling his phone out and dialed.

"Your Mother made be a nurse but does she knows anything about the effect of Energon on the human body." Ratchet said.

"What do you know anything about the Human body?" Jack asked back freaking out. "Mom it's urgent?"

"The weak will perish," Ratchet, said suddenly I look up at Ratchet; my nightmare suddenly came back in vivid detail. "Be strong Rafael."

The Ground Bridge was quickly used show Nurse Darby in her car came through.

"Mom." Jack started to say but she ran out.

"Grabbed my bag." Nurse Darby said running to where we were Ratchet was scanning him again. June was there within seconds checking him.

"Measurement the expect of absorbed will lead to the course of treatment." Ratchet said.

"If I don't get this boy now he will not leave this table alive, do you understand me?" Nurse Darby growled.

Ratchet took a step back, as Jack place her bag on the table Bee suddenly slammed his fist again the wall, creating a hole. Arcee suddenly held him against the wall.

"Bee listen," Arcee said. "You think I don't how it feels to watch partner harm revenge won't help Raf right now you need to keep your emotions in check."

Nurse Darby went into overdrive.

"It's too soon to know," I heard Ratchet said softly. "Not in mine, Optimus curse my Cybertron pride, we except these Humans into lives yet I bought to learn so little of their science or medical, and I have grown to need him."

Ratchet open a ground bridge, Bulkhead and Sparks came through. I felt a chill go through me; goose bumps appeared all over my body.

"Jack help me get Raf to the car, he's going to the emergency room." Nurse Darby said.

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet said. "Your doctors will not be able to understand what's a flicking him not with a decade of study."

"I don't have time to argue." Nurse Darby said back.

"The Affect of an Energon blast on an Auto bots can be horrible but this is a human I'm not getting any reading how could not have seen this Rafael has been infected by Dark Energon."

A painfully headrace slipped into my head, I bit back the pain, I grip Logan's hand harder.

"Cassie." Logan whispered.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

"If dark Energon is eating Raf from inside out," Ratchet said. "We must kick it out and fast the only possible way I know I need Energon."

"Wait you said that Energon is devastating to humans." Nurse Darby said.

"In normal circumstance quite," Ratchet said. "But I'm relying on the dark matter that is currently invading Rafael body to meet it head on."

Ratchet took Enegeron from Bee, as Raf alert went off; tears were coming out again.

"I need him over here now!" Ratchet yelled pointing that the medical tube.

Nurse Darby and Jack quickly rolled him in, Ratchet quickly type in a code and pull the level, I stood to watch as the base was fill with light, a loud bang sound and the light disappeared and the tube open again, I followed the others to see Raf.

"Pulse rate is stabilize." I heard June said as Raf slowly open his eyes.

"Bee." Raf said weakly.

Miko suddenly hug him, I smiled as tears were still coming out.

"Optimus we did it." Ratchet said.

"Bulkhead, Sparks you let Optimus face Megatron on his own." Arcee said clearly mad.

More goose bumps were coming, followed by chills going up and down my spine.

"Cassie?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine." I said once more.

"We didn't have a chose." Bulkhead said.

"It could be a trap," Ratchet said. "We need to get a fix on his location I'm lock on to Optimus signal, wait oh is this possible."

"What, what is it?" Arcee asked.

"We need to get Optimus out of there now." Ratchet yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 24 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch.25**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream/vision P.O.V. _**

**_HeliosLastPrime Thanks for the Alert and Fav _**

**_**_Lambor Terror Lep _**and AllSpark Princess Thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

><p>The ground bridge was suddenly open; Bulkhead and Sparks ran in first followed by Arcee and Ratchet. Arcee and Ratchet pulled Optimus through, as Sparks and Bulkhead came running through Bee pulled the level closing the bridge. Optimus was leading on Bulkhead and Ratchet.<p>

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet said. "From the look of things you been exposed to a massive amount of dark Energon."

"I'm not the only one." I heard Optimus said as Bulkhead help Optimus down the medical bed.

"Hey." Raf said weakly.

"He lucky to be alive." Nurse Darby said angrily.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as we walked to them.

"A volcano worth." Arcee said.

"Question is how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Ratchet said. "The question is what? What in the world is the blood of Unicron doing on Earth?"

"The Cons steal the Unicorn," Miko question she got a look. "A white horse with a horn on it head pacer around all sparkly."

I laughed.

"Unicron," Ratchet said. "An ancient evil who fossil blood conspire of the matter that we call dark Energon as legends would have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is an a bogey man." Nurse Darby said.

"Bogey Man?" Ratchet asked.

"Make believe creepy guy that in your closet." Miko said.

"No Nurse Darby Unicron is very real," Ratchet said. "Was that is, well I believe that he once existed it just that I don't scrubbed to the theory is his primeval life force is the sustain which harm Raf."

"I've heard enough Jack please help me get Raf into the car." June said pushing the medicate bed.

"Mom I thought he was doing better." Jack said back. "Raf needs to be examined by real doctors," Nurse Darby said back. "Raf family needs to know what happen, his real family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him not like they can." Jack said back.

"June it deeply grieves me that I had fail," Optimus said getting up. "But I will do everything in my power to insure that no harm will come to are human friends or any human ever again."

"Optimus their children's," Nurse Darby said. "There do not belong in your world; there should be worrying grades, Prom dates, zits not their own survive."

"Mom dark Energon is pouring out from the earth," Jack said. "It doesn't do that, this could be about everyone survive not just ours."

"You're coming with me all five of you." Nurse Darby said. "And there will not be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus said.

"That's it," Miko said suddenly. "After all we're been through together see ya'll. What about our freedom to choose?"

"That made fly on their planet," Nurse Darby said. "Not here on earth get in."

Miko huffed. "Do you really except me to ride in non transforming vehicle?" She asked.

"Miko I'm serious." Nurse Darby said.

"You're not my Mother." Miko said.

"Miko." Bulkhead said.

"Either are you." Miko said back.

"Sorry Ms. Darby but Logan and I are both staying." I said.

"I may not be any of your mothers but I'm ours," Nurse Darby said. "Let's go Jack."

Jack looked at Arcee.

"She is your Mom." Arcee said.

"I'm staying," Jack said. "I'm sorry."

Nurse Darby gave Jack a look, slammed the door, and started the car.

"Ratchet active the ground bridge." Optimus said.

"No Thank you." Nurse Darby said, pulling out and drove through the hallway.

Bee went to walk after it, I gripped Logan's hand.

"Prime do you copy?" Fowler asked.

"I hear you Agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"Been watching the news?" Fowler asked. "Mother nature has a twitch in her beeches."

"We know about the volcano." Optimus said.

"And the quakes," Fowler said back. "Seven major shakes from the same magnitude at the except time as the volcanoes erupting, all over the globe on different tectonic plates in theory unrealities if they haven't happen..."

"At the except same time." Ratchet said.

"Check it out," Miko said. "More good news."

"Freak storms unlike any the regions as seen, tsunamis threat the cardigan coast, while lightning storm beat up the Gobi desert, meanwhile electrical magnetic oddity plague urban power grip, these abnormal global thernoran are leave most to wonder why now, and what's next."

"Don't tell that ours cons build a weather machine." Fowler asked.

"One at powerful," Ratchet said. "Highly unlikely."

"I do not believe the appear of dark Energon at this point and time to be coincidental." Optimus said.

Bee suddenly transformed and drove to find Raf and Ms. Darby. My head acre became painfully again as a vision

**Vision**

_I saw the_ _volcano shot out the dark Energon it create a shockwave that went through the world creating more patterns in the earth till the earth blew up. _

**End of Vision**

I grip my forehead silently the pain to go away, I heard a beep to see Bee was back.

"We're back." I heard Raf said.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It's nothing." I said back.

"Like hell," Logan whispered back. "You're been acting weird all day."

"Just head acre," I whispered.

"Cassie your eyes, there blue again." Logan said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"And we are glad." I heard Ratchet say.

Bee transformed, Jack and June shared a moment.

"World leaders are classifieds these strange weather patterns as a global emergency." The news said.

"Global?" Ms. Darby asked.

"And scientist believe the phoneme to be somehow related to the currently planet alignments." The News said.

"What have you learn Prime?" Fowler asked. "You better not blow smoke up my…" He finally saw Jack's mom. "Ms. Darby what a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler." Ms. Darby said.

"We have learned this," Ratchet said. "As with the so call magma from the Volcanic these earthquakes originally far below the earths crust from the very center of the earth's core in fact."

"What quakes don't start there do they?" Fowler asked.

"Tiny tremor rising and falling, "Ratchet said. "In a constant pattern, all most like a by the Allspark if I covert these data point into audio flips."

"What what is it?" Fowler asked.

"Listen," Ratchet said

I suddenly heard it, a heartbeat.

"A Cybertron heartbeat?" Jack asked.

"How is that possible?" His Mom asked. "A heart pumps blood. Their nothing inside the earth to pumps except."

"Blood of Unicron," Raf said suddenly.

"Okay hold on," Miko said. "You mean something living down there inside our planet."

"I fear the earth very core is not composed of magma," Optimus said. "As your science as suggest but of dark Energon."

"Then if are hearing a spark then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophet as foretold." Ratchet said.  
>My knuckles became white.<p>

"So how do we stop this thing from rising?" Flower asked.

"That I'm afraid that was not foretold." Optimus said.

"Who can something be in our earth core and be alive?" Jack's Mom asked.

"Such a thing is not president," Optimus said. "Before the beginning...there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation—the other...of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen—the original Primes who preceded me—was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again...until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this umber con left when he digs himself all the way down there and fill with explosion." Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler I do not believe that Earth became Unicron home but rather that over time and gravity force, debris form around the slumbering Titian." Optimus said.

"Forming your earth," Ratchet said. "It's self."

"You only blow up the earth." I said.

"And he's only awaking up now do too the gravitational pull of the planetary aliment." Arcee said.

"Okay what happen now when Unicron wakes from his billon year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapok and earth poof to dust?" Miko asked.

"You don't know do you?" Jack's mom asks.

"My guess is that Unicron has transected physical form as we know it." Optimus said. "Unless we find a way to insure that this force of nature never fully awake the fate of your planet depends on it."

"So we're talking end of the world deal?" Logan asked.

"Duh." I said back.

Optimus headed to check out one of the epicenter.

"Ratchet this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich with ore." I heard Optimus said

"So what does tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It tells us the natural metal in your earth would be except of Unicron," Ratchet said. "His limbs if you would."

"So he did have his morning stretch," Jack mom said. "Which way these quakes happened."

"Optimus I'm deterring a swell in Unicron spark activity." Ratchet said.

"Rest insures Ratchet," Optimus said back. "I will proceed with vigilance."

"Darkness has risen." I said suddenly in a deeper voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 25 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch.26**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_Lambor Terror Lep thanks for the review. _**

* * *

><p>"Optimus! Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicorn's emergence?" Ratchet asked.<p>

"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish!" We heard a deep voice.

"I take that as a yes," Ratchet said back. "We are on our way."

"Negative," Optimus said back. "Unicron can't not be dealt with sheer force, he wants me Ratchet this fight must be my own."

"Cassie our eyes," Miko said making everyone look at me. "Why are they blue?"

"Optimus is more important right now," I said. "It's not a big deal."

"Cassie?" Ratchet asked.

"We're talk about it later," I said back. "Focus on helping Optimus."

"We're talking about this later," Ratchet growled and pulled the lever opening the ground bridge, all the bots went through apart from Ratchet who started scan me. "Please listen to reason Optimus I fear either planet."

"Cassie just tell them." Logan said softly.

I shot him back a look; he gave one back in which a death glance happens.

"King Con is there too?" I heard Miko asked.

"He as aline himself with Unicorn." Ratchet said.

"Don't be so sure." I heard Arcee said. "Megatron just save Optimus tail pipe."

"What?" Logan and I asked at the same time.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." I heard Megaton's voice.

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus said.

"I would except nothing less!" Megatron said back. "How every I have a purpose join me in deflating our shared enegnry Unicron the chaos bringer?"

"Aspired, Unicron is evil incarnate if Megatron was going to take a side why would it be us?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Megatron pride who never allowed anyone other than himself to rule this planet." Optimus said.

"You know me all too well Optimus." Megatron said.

"You lead an army of Cons," Bulkhead said. "Why come to us?"

"Because this inducer requires something been the realm of my command the power of a prime." Megatron said.

"Then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead said

"On the contrast," Megatron said. "Optimus may be the one that can defeat Unicron but I remain the only one that can guide to him, Unicron life blood flow through me only I can hear his thoughts, simtaire his movements, Optimus are past alignment, Autobots, Decepticons no longer matter not while Unicron lives."

"The past always matter!" Ratchet yelled.

"A truce between Autobots and Decepticons," Optimus said. "How long do you except to believe that will last."

"Only as long as it mutanly selfishly."Megatron said.

"And when are peruse shared mission is over?" Optimus asked.

"I will convert this earth my way." Megatron said.

"Brutal honestly," Arcee said. "From a Decepticons."

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is side sided with evil." Ratchet said.

"Do you think your witnessed the full power of Unicron," Megatron said. "Those Foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste, Unicron isn't fully awake with each passing moments the bringer of chaos evolves mutating earth from the inside out we have witness it now was just a preloaded of the utter destruction his raising with fuglet on your world."

"Like your quest for power destroy Cybertron." Arcee said.

"Make no mistake this time there will be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron said.

"Even if we agree, Unicron is all way down to the center of the earth how are we suppose to get there drive." Bulkhead said.

"There is only one way," Optimus said.

"Aboustmently Not!" Ratchet yelled. "Ground bridging into space or on a moving train is hard enough but plotting a blind jump inside a celestial being, beside exporter to that much dark Energon will debilitate you, you haven't build up to immutably like Megatron has."

"Yet an other strong argument for using my guardis." Megatron said.

"You can provide Unicron except coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to the center of the planet core," Megatron said. "I can lead you directly into Unicron grand spark the very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus every if we survive the jump how are we suppose to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

"With the Matrix of leadership," Optimus said.

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy," Ratchet said. "The collect wisdom of the primes."

"Do we have time for a salvager hunt?" Jack asked. "I mean where Optimus would find this Matrix of leadership."

"Optimus does not need to find it," Ratchet said. "He carries it within him."

"It was the contained power of the Primes that dealt Unicron so long along." Megatron said. "The very reason why he seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron spark would return him to sleeping." Optimus said.

"Hold on if everything goes right, Unicron is going to stay down there." Miko said.

"Yeah can we sythic him out somehow." Jack said.

"He's not in the earth core, he is the earth core." Raf said.

"Rafael is correct, tasting with your earth core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very events that we are trying to relent tragedy Unicron is your planet the very seed, always has been and always have to be." Ratchet said.

"We got another one." I heard Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet send a ground bridge." We Heard Optimus said.

"Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee asked.

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?"Bulkhead asked.

"Hardly my nature!"Megatron said yelling. "Consider my offer I shall keep it busy."

The bots came running in, and the bridge was closed.

"I know drastic matters call for drastic measurement but bring Megatron here." Ratchet said.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children's?" Ms. Darby asked. "After what he did to Raf."

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long effort to send us on our journey not one moment more." Optimus said.

"What going to stop the con from calling in an airstrike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on are corridonts."

"Optimus what going to happen to you when all your Matrix energy release?" Jack asked.

"The Power within in the Matrix has not been previously utilized in this predicator manor." Optimus said.

"But you have an idea don't you?" Jack asked.

"Autobots if human kind is to be saved I have no chose but to proceed," Optimus said. "But you do."

"While I don't know about human kind but I'm willing to do for Miko." Bulkhead said.

"For Jack." Arcee said.

Bee bleep meaning For Raf.

"For Logan and Cassie." Sparks said.

"Megatron we are sending transport." Optimus said.

"You can always be relay on to listen to reason Optimus." Megatron said.

Ratchet pulled the lever as we went to get out of view, much to Miko disappointed.

"I've never seen him." Miko said as Ratchet pushed her.

"There not a lot to see Miko," I said. "I can't stand his ugly mug."

"Why do we have to hide?" Miko asked.

"Because I said so." Ratchet said.

I watch as the Bots had their weapons out.

"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint" Megatron said.

I bit back a growled as Raf marched though them.

"Raf?" Jack said.

"Rafael no?"Ms. Darby said.

We quickly followed

"You." Raf growled as Jack a hold of him.

"Uh, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one," Megatron said. "Humans resilient."

"Come on Raf," Jack said. "He isn't worth it."

Raf went back to Ms. Darby. Jack gave him a look.

"And you I never forget a face," Megatron said. "Even that of a human."

Jack just gave him a look, and walked with his mom.

I bit back a slight growled.

"Come on Cass," Logan said putting a hand my back and started to push me away.

"I see that you are just as resilient as the little one," Megatron said.

I gave Megatron a look, and walked away.

"You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! Never!" Miko yelled

I smirked at Miko, as we kept walking.

"Ratchet acquire the coordinates from are guest." Optimus said.

We walked, I heard footsteps, but Logan kept pushing me.

"Jack?" I heard Optimus asked.

"Come Cass be strong." Logan said.

We watched as the Bots went into the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 26 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch.27**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_ZabuzasGirl thanks for the review and Fav. _**

* * *

><p>I kept watching the walls; Logan knew it was because I was worrying. I knew the world was being crazy with weather.<p>

"More than sixty volcanoes are eruption worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow scientist continued to devisee the theory confecting to this unnatural disappear to the planet aliment" The news freed went to the color screen.

"So who wants to play a game?" Ms. Darby asked.

We did not response.

"That tears it." Fowler said.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Darby asked.

"I just can't sit on my hand while the world is spinning out of control." Fowler said.

"And exactly do you intent to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything," Fowler said. "Hook up with my boys at the pentagon figure out a way to bury that Monster for good."

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet question.

"Do you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler asked.

"No here is thrill about this agreement agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "Myself included but with Optimus and Megatron together again."

"Whoa," Jack said. "Wait again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a 'Con?" Miko asked.

"No, on either count." Ratchet said. "But there was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the golden age when Optimus and Megatron were not swore enemy, do you recalled when Optimus wasn't always a Prime."

"Yes." I said.

"He's wasn't always Optimus either, he was once a clerk in the Iacon hall of records name Orion Pax but as he learn more about cybernation past he grow more concerned about the present corruption in high places a inequity of the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator one had named himself after one of the threeteen original primes, Megatronus." Ratchet said.

"I'm guessing that's Megatron." Logan said.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "Megatronus vow to challenge Cybertron leadership and demand at all Cybertron be treated as equal. This gladiator turned revolutionary wrap gained a loyal following, Sound wave chief among them, Orion began writing Megatronus who somewhat became a mentor to him, as Megatronus began to leave the gladiator for political arena he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long Megatron appear before the high council to proposes his vision for a just society and it was here where began to show his true colors proclaiming the need to over throw the old guard with force and arrogant demanded to be named the next prime, But Orion did not believe in violent as a means to achieve justice. The sparks and Minds of the council were moved by Orion words, here was the first time since Cybertron golden age stood someone worthy of being a Prime but that honor could only be achieve by earning the legendary Matrix of leadership. Ambitious forted Megatron spritely cut all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers, which he named Decepticons. He Vowed to claimed the Matrix for himself where ever it lay, in time warfare consumed Cybertron, Poisoning the planet to it corn, Orion journeyed there hoping to reverse the ill facet and found himself before the very the spark of our life giver Pruims himself. The ailing Prumis sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestow the Matrix upon him, it was thus surprise and humble Orion Pax can to be known to be Optimus the last of the Primes."

"So Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron core and now he going to give it to earths." Miko said.

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix for his this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so he may in turn convert it," Ratchet said. "As he so completely argues purpose the lord of the Decepticons can ever be finally trusted."

"Cassie are you going to tell us why our eyes are blue?" Miko asked.

"I would rather not." I said back.

"Cassie just tell them." Logan said.

I took a breath.

"Finally I have no idea," I said.

"When the cons had kidnapped us, Cassie got really mad and she suddenly blast blue light from her hands and sent Knock out flying back." Logan said.

"What?" Everyone asked except for Logan and I.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me." Ratchet said.

"This is why I didn't want to talk it," I said. "Because you would react like this."

"When still is over," Ratchet said. "You're getting a full scan no if, an, or but got it."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Communication links are down," Ratchet said. "As except but we lost they signal."

"Doesn't that means?" Raf asked.

"Usually," Ratchet said. "But more likely expertly would be the seriously interference cause from the electromagnetic anomalies."

"So if we can't track they and they can't contract us…" Raf said.

"How are we going to know they ready for pickup?" Miko asked.

We suddenly hear a tapping; we all look to see Jack was tapping something.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus," Jack said. "I honestly don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"Jack they is no key to the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"When what is this?" Jack asked.

"That is the key to vector sigma." Ratchet said.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron most important relic." Ratchet said.

"I shouldn't have this." Jack said going to hand it back to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrust to you Jack." Ratchet said.

"But it doesn't makes scene," Jack said. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet said.

"So the world might be ending," Logan said. "I want to do something."

"What Logan?" I asked back.

The ground started shake and stay with the ceiling.

"Earthquake!" Fowler called.

"Take cover!" Ratchet yelled. Ratchet was suddenly over us. Logan grip my hand, what seem like years, which was really minutes, the shaking was ending. Ratchet pulled away, letting us stand.

"There can be aftershocks." Ms. Darby said,

The computer came back online with beeping.

"You think?" Jack asked.

"I do." Ratchet said back.

The screen shows that all the bots were okay.

"Yes!" Logan and I said at, as Logan brought me into a tight hug. I saw Fowler grabbed Ms. Darby into a hug causing me to laugh.

"Everyone is okay." I said.

Ratchet quickly pulled the lever and the ground bridge came alive, all of us waited see the bots. As they came back they, heads were down.

"Acree." Jack said.

"I was worried Bulk." Miko said.

"You alright Bee?" Raf asked.

"Sparks you're okay." Logan said.

"And Optimus is he?" Ratchet asked.

"Dead?" Arcee question. "No."

"But he looked right at us without recognize us," Bulk said. "Didn't ever know his own name."

"When Optimus surrender the Matrix of leadership," Ratchet said. "He lost more than the whole wisdom of the primes he lost his memories."

"What?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of Chapter 27 in this story please be nice and tell what you think but be nice about it ok thanks.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch.28**

****I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's. ****

**yorkmanic89 and TheRomanRavenclaw thanks for the alert and favorites**

* * *

><p>"In hindsight we completely what was required, With Unicorn awaken, extreme measurable need to be taken Enemy became Allies, Allies became confidants," Ratchet said. "And with the matrix of leadership the planet earth was save thou at immeasurable cost when Optimus surrender the Matrix he lost more than the collect wisdom of the Prime, He lost himself."<p>

"That doesn't follow," Arcee said. "Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like BFF's" Bulkhead said.

Bee says his bit.

"If Optimus didn't know his own name perhaps because the title Prime has not been granted to him." Ratchet said.

"Uh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Say again?" Miko added.

"With the power of the matrix no longer within him," Ratchet said. "It would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre prime state the historical archivist Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind." June said.

"Are you telling that Prime think he some kind of librarian and a deception?" Fowler asked.

"Being a Decepticons is a choice Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"So if his riding with the cons." Bulkhead said.

"It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo." Arcee said.

"Orion Pax may not be an Autobot up here," Ratchet said pointing that his head. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here," Placing a hand on his spark chamber. "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold on," Fowler said. "I have chip lodged in my behind to let Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts are you telling me that you can't just track Prime."

"Optimus signal has not reappeared still he had departed for earth core." Ratchet said. "But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope to insatiate his Contingency plan."

"Contingency Plan?" Arcee asked.

"What Contingency plan?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

"The Key card so what does it do?" Jack asked holding it up.

"It grants access to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said. "The repertory of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf asked.

"So we can just download Optimus Memory back into him," Jack said. "Great which one is the big V? Over here somewhere in the back."

"Vector Sigma is more than a super computer Jack," Ratchet said. "It is an ancient source of Mythical power on Cybertron."

"That's not good." I muttered.

"Jackson Darby you will be traveling to another planet." June said.

"I'm in." Miko said.

"You're not going either Miko," June said. "Not any one of you can go."

"June Right," Fowler said. "Why send a Boy to do a bot's job."

"Because only a prime can access Vector Sigma or one chose by a Prime, Optimus gave you the key card to Jack It is now in printed with his unique bio signal."

"So you mean Jack is some kind of honorable Prime." Miko said.

"Let's just say Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobots we knew." Ratchet said.

"But why knew Optimus willfully endanger a human," June said. "A child."

"I'm not a child, Mom." Jack said.

"Maybe Optimus believes there is more to Jack then meets the eye." Arcee said.

"All of which is mute the Key card is unless to us without the means of reaching Cybertron." Ratchet said. "Which at Present we do not pressures."

"Dude what about that?" Miko asked pointing that the ground bridge.

"Miko the ground bridge barley got them into earth's obits remember." Raf said.

"Yeah but Ratchet build it can't he just turbo charger the thing." Miko said.

Ratchet did that look.

**Time Lapse**

Raf was doing was homework, I was reading again.

"Logan don't even think about it." I said.

"How did you know that I was going to do something?" Logan asked.

"I just know really well," I said back pulling my book down to face him.

There when a large squeak we look to see that Ratchet was messing with the ground bridge. We shared a look, as Raf went to talk with him.

"Ratchet are you turbo charging the ground bridge?" Raf asked.

"Tinkering," Ratchet, said. "No need to get anyone hopes up just yet."

Logan and I shared another look; suddenly remember that Optimus was still lost we looked down becoming sad.

"We will find him." Logan said.

"I know." I said back.

That when Sparks came driving in, stop and transformer and walked towards us.

"What is Doc-bot doing?" He asked us.

"Tinkering with the ground bridge," I said back. "But don't your hopes up."

"I know not to." Sparks said.

"Will get him back don't worry Sparky." Logan said back.

Sparks just smiled at us; of course, Logan's watch went off.

"Maybe I should you lot home before your mothers kill me." Sparks said.

"Yeah." Logan said back as I look to see it was nearly eleven p.m.

Sparks quickly transformer back to alt mode, with Logan and me quickly running down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Ratchet." I said.

"Have a good night." Logan said.

Ratchet just nodded, as I climbed into Sparks about ten minutes or so we pulled up to my house.

"First stop Cassie House." Sparks said, opening my door.

"Thanks for the lift Sparks," I said getting out. "Same time tomorrow?"

"What do you think?" Sparks asked back getting me to laugh.

**Time Lapse**

"You won't able to determine the Decepticons location," Ratchet said. "Or if Optimus was even aboard ship."

"I couldn't confirmed." Arcee said which sent Bulkhead to destroy one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled.

"What!" Bulkhead yelled back. "You needed that only thing I need is are head honcho back."

"It's not your fault." Jack said.

"If any of us needed rescuing," Arcee said. "Optimus would have found a way, I didn't simple as that."

"Ratchet!" We heard Fowler. "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded the heats on me to provide explanation you bots better get your act or the pentagon will make me shut down your base."

"What where would you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows," Ratchet said. "Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us into space wouldn't that be a welcome relief."

"I don't blame Fowler," Arcee said. "Optimus would have evinced all humans in the area before engendering the cons."

Bee added his two bits of cents.

"We don't know what Optimus would have done," Bulkhead said. "Because he isn't here."

"You're pretty good that stating the obvious Bulk," Arcee said. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know."

"Nothing I can say in front of the children's." Bulkhead said.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "Aren't we overlooking one positive nobody is talking about the cons got there claws on."

"Yes we managed to allow them to finally acquiring power source for their Space Bridge." Ratchet said.

"And how is exactly is that a positive?" Arcee asked.

"We let them finished building there space bridge." Jack said

"Why?" Bulkhead asked. "So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron."

"We can commandeer it and used it to send me to Cybertron." Jack said.

"Whoa that's a pretty good idea." Miko said.

"Oh well if Miko thinks it's a good idea." Arcee said.

"Nobody's saying it will be east but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack said.

"We blew one up." Bulkhead said. "That a whole lot different than four of us seizing and holding one."

Bee said something.

"Bee's right we have to find the thing first." Arcee said.

"Oh hello!" Miko yelled. "If it's a space bridge, thisn't it." She point up meaning up.

"The term Space refers to which transport range that not it's physical location." Ratchet said back. "And we've been minter earth's obits since the last one. We would know if it was there."

"So the bridge could be somewhere right here on earth." Jack said.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapheap yard." Bulkhead said.

"Then maybe we better start looking." Arcee said.

"But the fact remains," Ratchet said. "We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus. Or if he's truly safe from harm."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ok that was chapter 28 more is come please tell what you think but be nice about.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch.29**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

****Please don't hurt me for it so short. ****

****yorkmanic89, Lambor Terror Lep and ZabuzasGirl thanks for the reviews. ****

* * *

><p>From what I heard from Raf was the spacebridge wasn't coming along that all, meaning this no super charge ground or space bridge.<p>

"What wrong Sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Really it doesn't seem like nothing." Mom said.

I took a breath. "I'm just worry about Optimus." I said.

"It will work out," Mom said. "We will find him."

"We can only hope." I said.

"Love you," Mom said kissing my forehead. "I'll be back later." And like that, Mom was gone, about two minutes later they was a loud knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called back and ran to the door and pulled it open to see Logan.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Oh hey," I said. "Want to come inside?"

"Sure," I said letting him in. "heard any news about Optimus?"

"Still nothing," Logan said. "We're still looking."

"I know but I starting to think this is a hopeless cause." I said back.

"Hey don't think like that," Logan said. "We're going to fine him and everything will be okay."

"I know." I said hugging him.

**Time Lapse**

"The Decepticons space bridge is location right here," Ratchet said pointing to a map of the USA. "Deep within an Energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw power supply clever," Arcee said. "What's our lintel?"

"Ah reliable source," Ratchet said. "So do we have consents."

"Do we know if people can even breathe you atmosphere?" June asked.

"I'll hocked Jack up," Fowler said. "Completely state of the art. I still have concerting at NASA."

"It's to dangours," June said.

"Mom I know that still is hard," Jack said. "But Optimus risked his life to save our planet he's not even human we owe it to him."

"Jack be the only home that can do this June," Arcee said. "But I don't want to you think for one moment I would allow him to travel unchaperone."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet said. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all."

"When you were little you always wanted to be an astronaut." June said.

"We will ground bridge dewerace into the Energon mine and way our way to the space bridge chamber, neutral any Decepticons force we encounter," Ratchet said. "Once we secure the space bridge we're send for Jack," June and Jack shared a look. "Sheath must be an alosment priority, we will be surely out number and should any Decepticons signal an alert to their warship."

"The odds become four hundred to one." Bulkhead said.

"Scrambled commutative upon entry will surely give us an edge," Ratchet said. "In this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part," Arcee said. "You four need to know it long effort for Jack and me to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed top of the rope in Gym class," Ratchet said. "We can do this."

"What does Gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked. "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commanded mission and a raid I'm going too."

"Miko you will help Rafael operation our Ground Bridge and mantel the commutative hub." Ratchet said.

Miko gnarled. "Can't go to Cybertron, can't stormed the Decepticons Space Bridge and nurse Darby will stand by in cause of enemry"

"Son it's time to suit up," Fowler said.

"Strike team to base," Ratchet voice suddenly came through the computer. "Object secure."

"That's your clue." Fowler said as Jack came out in his space suit.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Raf said.

"So what happened when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Be safe." I said.

"Safe journey son." Fowler said.

"Just go already," June said. "Optimus needs you."

Jack slated us and walked through the bridge.

"Space Bridge to Command you statue updated is over do," We heard Breakdown.

"Scarp," Bulkhead said.

"Somebody say something, pronto!" Fowler argued.

"Rafael, Patch in Agent Fowler." Ratchet said.

Fowler face said it all.

"You have one nano-cycle to respond or…" Breakdown said.

"This is space bridge control, situation normal." Fowler said.

"Normal? You sure about that?" Breakdown asked.

"We were just calibration the subsystems and we, uh, had a surge, but it's fine now, How are you?" Fowler asked.

I bit back a laugh.

"Uh… uh… never better, I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, huh?" Breakdown said.

"Will do. Control out." Fowler said.

As soon as the co link was off, I laugh.

"Sorry." I said as I got a weird look from everyone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ok that was chapter 29 more is come please tell what you think but be nice about.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch.30**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own anything that is Hasbro and The Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's.**

**SilverGlasswork thanks for the alert add, and Shadowstar1090 thanks for fav add. **

******Please don't hurt me for it so short. ******

* * *

><p>Logan just rolled my eyes at me.<p>

"Were being attack by some kind of giant bot beetle." Jack scared.

"An Insecticon." Ratchet said.

"A what?" June asked.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

"A few remained in sleeping, sentinel should an enemy return." Ratchet said.

"Jack go!" Arcee yelled.

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Without Arcee she's his guide." June said.

"No nurse Darby, Arcee is Jack's backup," Ratchet said. "The Key card is the guide."

"Do it." Arcee ordered.

"Listen to her Jack." June said. "You made it this far, Optimus is counting on you."

"Roger that." Jack said.

Logan grip my hand.

"Hey everyone I'm in." Jack said through the computer.

"Yes." I said.

"Sweet." Miko said.

"Commence download," Jack said. "I think."

"Soon." Logan said to me.

"This is taking a while." Jack said.

"Of course it is we are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet said.

Jack suddenly yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"What is Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets." Jack said.

"What is a scraplets?" June asked.

Logan gave me a look.

"I'll tell you later." I muttered.

"Why did have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead asked.

"If they bite through Vector sigma before the Matrix fully reloads…" Ratchet said before he went quiet.

We started to hear loud fighting.

"I think the cons know." I muttered to Logan.

"I have the Matrix." Jack said.

"Let's roll." Arcee said.

"Base to Arcee we're reading six Autobots life signals down there is Prime with you?" Fowler asked.

"And Jack." Arcee said.

"Yes." Miko said.

Logan pulled me into a tight hug. We all look at June, who was crying for joy. Raf pulled the lever for the bridge.

"It's are." I heard Arcee.

"Autobots fall back." I heard Optimus.

I hug Logan tighter as ran through the portal. We ran and waited at the entryway. Arcee and jack were the first ones out.

"Jack!" June yelled, ran, and hugged him.

Followed by Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sparks, and finally Optimus came in.

"Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Hello Rafael." Optimus said smiling.

"Whoa." Raf said.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko yelled happily.

"All through it seem that is much I do not remember." Optimus said looking at the con symbol on his arm.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet said.

Time Lapse

As I got ready for bed, I blinked and my eyes were hurting and suddenly I could see Cybertron.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"_Get a drawing pad now,_" I heard Primus said I quickly did it. "_Let me take over._"

I just realized I was letting a giant robot god take over my body. My hand started to draw Cybertron, even though I had no idea what it was, as Primus left me I fell asleep on my bed. The image on the drawing pad was a hallway with random items and tech.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ok that was chapter 30 more is coming, please tell what you think but be nice about.I have horrible news to tell my neighborUncle just suddenly passed away could you please pray for his family.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub rights not mine, but I do own my oc's. **

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V. _**

**_Elven Silver Power Ranger thanks for the alert add, Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft, Skyress98, summer490, thundercracker76, Tingara Mingara, Xireana Zetsubou, Yorkmanic 89, ZabuzasGirl, and Zsign KRay thanks for the fav add. _**

**_Everyone who wrote me a review thank you please keep it up. _**

**_I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

><p>I sat in class bored out of my mind, it was the last class of day but I couldn't wait for it be over, I needed to talk to Ratchet about Primus latest take over as I been calling it. Logan gave me a look silently telling me two more minutes. I kept tapping on the desk the bell finally rang.<p>

"Finally." I muttered.

"Really Cassie what's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's just one of those days," I said lowering my voice. "Primus has been taking over me; I mean his latest thing is making me drawing random things."

"Have you told Ratchet?" Logan whispered.

"That's why I wanted to get to base," I whispered back. "This is a need to know thing, and you can't tell anyone else."

"Understood," Logan gripping me hand. "It will be okay."

"I hope." I said back.

Logan started to drag me towards the main doors, where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Miko said.

"Sorry," Logan said. "We got stuck in the crowd."

"Whatever." Miko said as the bots came to stop in front of the stairs.

I quickly climbed in Sparks, Logan copied my movement.

**Time Lapse**

We were listing to Bee's beeping he was retelling us on how he kicked Megaton's butt and showing us with a toy car.

"Loop de loop huh." Arcee said.

"Ha you have some brass bearing Bumblebee." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe you should tell Ratchet about the thing?" Logan question quietly.

"Not now," I whispered back. "Later."

Most of us were heading back home.

"Ratchet?" I asked.

"Yes Cassie?" He asked.

"Logan been on my case about it with the hold blue energy blasts thing, I've talked to some called Primus." I said quickly.

Ratchet's alt mode suddenly stops causing me to going down.

"What!" Ratchet yelled.

Someone behind us blared there honk.

"Yes." I clearly scare.

"Were going to scan you now!" Ratchet ordered kicking on his alarm, and suddenly turned around heading back to base. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry about me," I said back. "Ratchet you can mess me with all you want tomorrow I'm tired."

"Cassie this is important." Ratchet said.

"Tomorrow," I said. "Please?"

"Fine," Ratchet said. "Tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

I wanted to scream, bite, hell punch someone in the face for doing this to Bumblebee. We were watching as Ratchet was scanning him.

"You can fix bee can't you?" Raf asked.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard," Ratchet said. "The stun blast may have fried his T-cog."

"Is that like a t bone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly," Arcee said. "It's the organ that allows to scan vehicles and transformer."

"By the all Spark," Ratchet said suddenly. "Bumblebee T-Cog isn't broken it's missing."

"What?" I asked.

"But the Decepticons transform too," Jack said. "Why would they steal that?"

"Megatron may be known to raises zombies but he not a ghoul." Ratchet said.

"If Megatron wasn't behind this then who was?" Raf asked.

"The one that cannibalism Breakdown," Bulkhead said.

"And tried to gut me." Arcee added.

"M.E.C.H." Ratchet said. "It would appear that they knowledge of Cybertron bio-tech as grown advance."

"But why would they want Bumblebee part?" Raf asked.

Bee suddenly beeped.

"Raf its M.E.C.H they are crazy." I said quickly.

"Bumblebee please," Optimus said. "You're not present equip to handle this."

Bee beeped back.

"Your mistake my friend," Optimus said. "I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of one's self and as a result I know the value of putting ones faith in the strength of those around you we vows to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not," Miko said. "Ratchet can just make you a new cog thing right."

What Miko didn't help Bee.

"What I say?" She asked.

"Miko," Ratchet said. "A t-cog is a bio mechanical, not a scrap yard find."

"There born with it," I said quickly. "Right?"

"Right." Arcee said.

"If it was that easy," Ratchet said. "Wouldn't I have replace Bumblebee voice box by now?"

Bee beeped, and Ratchet put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're not useless Bee." Raf said.

"All right all right how about no one transformer till Bee gets his cog back." Bulkhead said.

"Your spark is in the right place Bulkhead," Arcee said. "But I don't now is the right time to be limiting are self."

"Not with Megatron seeking other doomsday device." Optimus said. "And I fear not while M.E.C.H. is using bumblebee t-cog for their own sinister purpose."

**Time Lapse**

I was gratefully not really that Bee lost his T-Cog because Ratchet wasn't on my butt about scanning me and trying to figure out how the blue blast are happening. I was more worry about Bee. I was reading.

"I will let you know when I hear something," I heard Ratchet said. Bee taps him on the shoulder. "Oh for Primus sake."

"_What did he just say Primus?_" I thought.

Bee started to beep.

"Will someone keep his occupied so I can get some work done." Ratchet said.

"Hey Bee what about a video game?" Raf asked.

Bee walked over towards us and beeped. I realized that there we're playing a racing game.

"Oh bad call." Miko said.

"Sorry." Raf said.

"Hey no big deal," Miko said. "That game is lame, What do you say we watch some T.V."

The Commercial that came on didn't help which was a car one. "The new Urbana 500 it won't just rock your world it will transform it." The narrator said.

Bee beeped and gripped his head.

"Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing." Miko said.

"You think?" I asked back. "Idea."

"What?" Both Raf and Miko asked.

"You're see," I said. "Bee?"

He turned to look at me and beep.

"Do you want me to read some of the odyssey to you?" I asked.

Bee beeped at me, I looked at Raf.

"He says thanks but no thank you." Raf said. "Bee come on your just amazing without wheels I mean speed hasn't everything."

Right as Jack and Arcee can in and did a crazy speed thing.

"Really?" I muttered crashing next to Miko. "I give up."

"Personal best Arcee," Jack said. "You hit 120 easily."

They both then saw Bee.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Uh oh." Acree said.

Bee beeped and went too walked away clearly mad.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said suddenly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bee beeped.

"You can't just go for a walk," Ratchet said. "We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base in this form put at risk of being seen and of us being discovers your just have to remain in the silo until."

Bee flew Ratchet's hand off and started to beep.

"Yes Bumblebee until I can fix you." Ratchet said.

**Time Lapse**

I was sitting in the library research for a paper on Greek myths. As I was looking through one of the books suddenly all I could see.

_A circular thing, in a clearing of a large woods, one of the tree had a symbol on it but I couldn't place it. _

I held a hand on my shoulder shaking it.

"Cassie?" I heard Logan's voice asked.

"Yeah." I said shaking my head.

"You had one of the vision again didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You need to tell him." Logan said.

"Right now we need to worry about Bee." I said back.

"Fine." Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was chapter 31 more is come please tell what you think but be nice about it okay.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that is Hasbro and The Hub, but I do own my Oc's.**

_Italic means Thinking, thoughts, or dream P.O.V._

**ilovemusic24601,and IHeartTFs94 thanks for both the alert and fav add and 3 thanks for the fav add. **

**Thank you for everyone who wrote me a review please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p>I stood leaning against the railing looking down at Bee who was on a table.<p>

"Of all the scrap metal ideas," Ratchet said. "Taking Bumblebee into a pretence chase sitsiton. Who no longer has the ability to access his wheels?"

"He impervious." Bulkhead said back.

"Hey!" Raf yelled. "Bee is waking up!"

"You already lost your voice box and T-cog," Ratchet said. "Would really trying to all your spark to the list?"

Bee beeped back.

"Don't say that Bee." Raf said back. "You're not unless."

"Look," Arcee said. "I hate to break up the pity party, but the cons just added an unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame nor praise," Optimus said coming into the room. "Would change past events. But we cannot afford to take nonfeasance risks, Bumblebee you are not to leave our base not until we return your missing bio mercianl."

Ratchet quickly walked after Optimus.

"Bumblebee is right to less than hopeful," I heard Ratchet said. "But you and I both know there exists a way to make him whole again."

"A transplant," I heard Optimus said back. "But that would require a donor."

"You need look no further, than the Autobot standing before you." I heard Ratchet said back.

Optimus turned to face him.

"A generous offer old friend but your solution would merely trade an autobot handicap for another." I heard Optimus said.

"I don't relay no my t-cog," I heard Ratchet said. "Not like Bumblebee did, the ability to transformer is visually wasted on me since where I spend my days where my thoughts and hands are of value."

"Cassie you okay?" I heard Logan asked suddenly waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine," I said back. "I was listening in."

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Not 100 percent yet," I whispered back. "From what I can tell Ratchet is offering his t-cog for Bee."

"I'm guessing Optimus is not happy about it." Logan whispered back.

"You think?" I whispered back.

**Time Lapse**

"Obviously as I'm the other patient involved I will be unable to perform the surgery," Ratchet said. "Therefore one of you must sever as my proxy."

He looked at the three of them.

"No better at breaking thing," He said meaning bulkhead was Out. "Arcee."

"Optimus has steady hands." Arcee said quickly.

"Steady and much too large," Ratchet said back. "To be rooting around under my hood."

"Arcee you can do this." Jack said. "You're steely as they come."

"On a battlefield," Arcee said back. "Not in an operating theater."

"Same thing," Jack said back. "As long as you're behind the knife not under it."

"Does this mean the Bumblebee is going to transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky causes that would be weird." Miko said.

Causing me to laugh only to get a look from everyone.

"What it's funny?" I asked. This got a look from everyone. "I give up."

**Time Lapse**

We watch, as Ratchet and Bee were both on their own bed with Arcee were scanning both of them.

"Inducing stasis." Arcee said pushing a button.

Bee beeped something.

"You can thank me when it's over." Ratchet said sleepy passing out.

"Okay Bumblebee it's your turn." Arcee said.

Right as a beeping came in.

"What's happening?" Raf asked.

"Ratchet flat lining!" Miko yelled.

"No he isn't." Arcee said.

"It's an Iacon beacon." Optimus said suddenly making everyone calm down.

"If we're picking up the signal," Bulkhead said. "It means the cons just unearthed the relic."

"Autobots prepare to roll out!" Optimus called.

"Yes." Arcee whispered.

Bee stood up and starts to beep happily.

"Expect for your patients." Optimus said.

Bee sat back down looking sad.

"It would be best to interpret stasis," Optimus said.

Arcee quickly did so, and the four of them walked through the portal to where the relic was. I would say less than ten minutes. Fowler message us.

"Prime!" He yelled. "Breaking news!"

Bee ran to get it and beeped.

"Where's Prime?" He asked.

Bee beeped back.

"Look let him know I just got access to a satellite imaged which I believe pin point the center of operation of M.E.C.H."

As soon as he said M.E.C.H. I ran towards the screen, with the others follow me.

Bee beeped back.

"Oh for the love of give me some one who speaks anything other than beep!" Fowler yelled.

"I can help." Raf said.

"What! Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice-box repair?" I heard Ratchet yelled he sounded drunk.

"What's a Fuzor!? What's going on over there!?" Fowler yelled.

"I am able! Just ask Bantor! He was all mandrill before I… put a tiger in his tank…" Ratchet said before passing back out.

Fowler looked at us; I was biting my lips to stop myself to laugh.

Bee started to beep at Raf.

"But Bee you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base," Raf said.

Bee beeped back.

"Send the coordinates Agent Fowler," Jack said. "Well make sure Optimus get them."

After Fowler left the screen.

"So are we really going to allow Bee go up against M.E.C.H.?" I asked.

"Yup." Miko said.

**Time Lapse**

Ratchet finally wake up, I was still wanting to laugh so hard.

"Ratchet how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine," He said back "In fact I feel as those nothing changes."

Fowler appeared on the screen.

"Prime!" He yelled.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"As Prime reached the coordinates?" Fowler asked.

"coordinates?" Ratchet asked back.

"Possible M.E.C.H locations!" Fowler yelled. "I send then an half hour ago."

"Don't worry agent Fowler it was taken care of." Jack said.

"Optimus had to lock some fenders with some cons." Miko added.

"So Bumblebee went instead." Raf said

I gave Raf a look as Ratchet looked like he was going to kill us.

"What!?" Ratchet yelled facing us.

"We're so bad." I muttered.

"Bumblebee can't do that!" Ratchet yelled. "He's recovering from surgery!"

"About that." Raf said.

After telling him.

"You did What?!" Ratchet yelled.

Needlessly he told Optimus.

"Optimus we have reason to believe we have location M.E.C.H. center of operations Bumblebee is already there." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet reopened the ground bridge," We heard Optimus say. "And prepare for surgery."

We wait for Ratchet to give us an answer.

"I did what I could." Ratchet said.

"Our Scout could not have been in better hands old friend." Optimus said putting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"And we didn't stick with plan A," Miko said. "And let Ratchet donate his T-cog why?"

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it," Jack said back.

Bee stood up, and beeped.

"Bumblebee easy," Ratchet said. Bee started to move, and beep. "Please recovery takes time."

Bee tried to transformer but stop and beep. "The dangled was bad."

We watched as Bee trying again it did not work, he beep and hang his head.

He tried one more time and suddenly Bee was his alt-mode again.

I smiled and hug Logan, so happy. Bee started to burn his tires, he beep and open of his door and honked.

"Anywhere!" Raf called running to his buddy and climbed in. "Just Drive!"

Bee took off, with Ratchet shouting and laughing. "Go easy! Ahearn to normal standard persevere."

"Whoa Bee T-Cog look like it was ready for the scrape yard." Bulkhead said.

"Hard to believe the doc repairs it." Arcee said.

"That is not all that Ratchet repair today." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was end of Chapter 32 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice about it.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch.33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub right, but I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means Thinking, thoughts, or Dream P.O.V._

* * *

><p>"Cassie go to bed you have school tomorrow!" Mom called from downstairs.<p>

"Ten more minutes Mom!" I called back.

"Bed now young Lady!" Mom yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back, slamming my bedroom door shut.

I was pissed; Mom has been on my butt about going to bed for about a week now. The thing is she did not realize every time I tried to sleep I would see Megatron laughing face. I thought the stress from the kidnapping had passed but sadly, it hadn't.

"Don't slam the door at me young Lady!" Mom yelled back. "You're grounded."

I just roll my eyes at the door; and changed for bed.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight." I said to myself lying down.

As soon as I closed my eyes, all I could see were his bright red eyes and evil smile. I woke up, the lights in my room were flashing uncontrollable.

"What the heck?" I asked aloud.

The lights thankfully stop.

**Time Lapse**

"What happen?" Logan asked.

"Shh," I whispered. "Keep it down."

"So you're telling you had a nightmare of Megatron," Logan whispered. "Then when you wake up your lights were going crazy."

"Yeah." I whispered back.

We were waiting for class to end, so we could go to lunch. The bell finally rang.

"Finally." Logan said to me causing to roll my eyes.

"Logan, Cassie a word?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah," We both said walking to her desk. "A word"

"Please don't whisper in my class." The teacher said.

"Right sorry it won't happen again." We both said.

"Go ahead to lunch." The teacher said.

"Come along Cassie," Logan said dragging me away. "You need to tell Ratchet."

"Not happening," I said. "Ratchet has a lot on his plate already."

"Cassie I'm worrying about you," Logan said, "this is not normal for people to do that."

"Keep it down." I said as we walked into the café. Right Logan and I were thankfully in the same lunch while the others were in another, even through Miko was normally in detention.

"Cassie please?" Logan asked.

"No." I said back.

We quickly eat down at our normal table.

"Annoying alert." Logan said quietly making me look up to see Bethany and her group.

"Hello weirdos." Bethany said.

We both didn't response.

"Look there being mute." Megan said.

"Oh I have a way to fix that." Bethany said she quickly grabbed my water bottle and soaked Logan and myself.

"You look like a pair of drown rats." Megan said

They started to laugh. Logan gave me a look, the lights in the café started to flash quickly when suddenly a few of them shatter above us. Showering us with small pieces of plastic.

"You're a freak of nature!" Bethany yelled through the café.

Logan gave me a look of shock, I knew that my eyes were bright blue. I needed out, I needed air. I grabbed my bag and ran. I didn't look behind me as I left the school. I kept running till I somehow ended up in drain where I first saw the bots and cons. I pull my knees into my chest and let the tears come out.

"Why is happening to me?" I asked myself looking at my hands as if they would tell me.

I lost track of time but I didn't care I was a freak and danger to everyone what if I accidentally kill someone just was getting mad or angry. I could hear a siren I had a feeling it was Ratchet. I didn't want to see anyone, I hid in the sewer opening praying that Ratchet wouldn't see me which didn't happen. He pulled right up to where I was hiding.

"Cassie please," He said opening one of the doors. I held my breath just waiting to be left alone. "Cassie I know our there."

I slowly crawl out, and walked into his open door.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Well we need to talk, Logan told me what happen to you," Ratchet said. "I'm going to scan you wheatear you like it or not."

"Go ahead," I said. "I want to know what is going on."

**Time Lapse**

After Ratchet scan me, he wouldn't tell what's going go with me. but with the look on his face it wasn't good.

"How bad?" I asked.

"I'm not how this is possible." Ratchet whispered to himself.

"What's not possible?" I asked again pushing myself up from the medical bed. "Ratchet?"

"It couldn't be possible," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet!" I yelled making him look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Somehow you have Energon in your blood," Ratchet said.

"Wait I thought that was bad?" I asked.

"Normal yes," Ratchet said. "But somehow your body is alright with it."

"Then tell why I'm causing electrical lights to go crazy and the blasting from my hands." I said.

"I'm not sure yet," Ratchet said. "But I will do everything in my power to find out Cassie."

"Thank Ratchet," I said. "Can I please go home now, I'm grounded by the way."

"You're welcome Cassie and yes I'll take you home." Ratchet said.

I could tell by the lights on in the house Mom was waiting.

"Mom is not happy," I said. "Thanks for the ride Ratchet."

"Not a problem." Ratchet said.

I quickly got out and headed up to the house, silently making myself ready for the fight that would be coming.

"Mom!" I called as I walked in.

She was sitting in the kitchen looking into a mug she looked up to see me and quickly stood.

"Oh Cassie I was worry about you," Mom said. "I got a call from the school saying that there was accident with lights and you ran what happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mom," I said. "It's nothing you need to worry about it."

"Cassie please?" Mom asked.

"No." I said getting mad, the lights were starting to go off and on.

"What's going on?" Mom asked. "Cassie are you doing this?"

"_Relax,_" I thought. "_This is your Mother not a con._"

I took a breath and the lights stop acting crazy.

"Cassie how did you do that?" Mom asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "We need to talk it's something important."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of Chapter 33 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice about it.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch.34**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub right, but I do own my Oc's.**

_Italic means thinking, thoughts, or Dream P.O.V._

** 3, and NightCrow1917 thanks for the fav add. Everyone who wrote me a review thank you and please keep it up.**

* * *

><p>"Well tell me sweetie what so important?" Mom asked.<p>

"I really have no idea how I'm controlling the lights," I said. "I was angry at Bethany and her group of friends because they took a bottle of water and soaked both Logan and I was so angry at them the lights above us started to go crazy and they blew up and I ran."

"Sweetie how is that possible?" Mom asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "But Ratchet found me and scan me."

"And what happen?" Mom asked.

"It's going to be hard to hear this but somehow I have Energon going through me." I said.

Mom didn't say anything for a good few minutes.

"What?" Mom asked. "How is that possible?"

"Ratchet has no idea either," I said. "He also has no idea with the lights or the energy blast from my hands."

"Wait what energy blasts from your hands?"Mom asked.

"Right I didn't telling you," I said. "When Megatron kidnapped me I was running trying to find a way out. I got pushed into a corner and suddenly I blasted energy blasts."

"You didn't think about telling me about that?" Mom asked getting mad.

"I'm sorry." I said back lying my head down on the table.

I felt a hand on my chin pushing me up to face mom.

"It's okay I love you still," Mom said. "Maybe you should go to bed, body needs some rest."

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Mom asked.

"With the kidnapping thing everything I closed my eyes I see Megatron face." I said.

"Maybe you should tell the others." Mom said.

"Well Logan knows," I said. "And he said the same thing to me. It just I'm don't want to ask."

"It's alright to ask for help," Mom said. "Cassie promise me you will ask for help."

"Fine." I said.

"Good girl," Mom said kissing my forehead. "I'm not going to make you go to school tomorrow if you don't want too."

"Thanks Mom." I said hugging her.

"I love you," Mom said kissing my forehead again. "But I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay Mom." I said and like that she was off to bed.

I sat on the sofa and was watching the ceiling.

**Time Lapse**

I woke suddenly seeing the ceiling I realized that fell asleep. I could smell mom's pancakes, I looked to my right and saw Mom cooking.

"Morning Sweet heart," Mom said. "I made your favorite."

"Thanks Mom." I said walking to the kitchen and sitting in front of a plate of pancakes.

"Do eat Cassie." Mom said.

I cut a piece of it and eat it.

"It's good." I said.

"Good girl," Mom said. "I need to go to work I trust that you can keep yourself busy."

"Yeah." I said.

"Good," Mom said. "Just don't burn the house down."

"I'm not at bad Mom," I said. "Go I'll be fine."

"If anything happen call me understand." Mom said.

"I know." I said back.

"I'm going." Mom said and like that, she was gone.

I had a few question for Primus and he had better have the answers I need. I quickly sat into an Indian style took a breath and started to mediate.

"_We need to talk Primus._" I thought.

I got nothing, I kept focusing trying to find him.

"_What do you want to know about little one?_" I heard Primus asked.

"_How do I have Energon going through me and I haven't died yet?_" I thought.

"_Your body is starting to change,_" I heard Primus say back. "_It will start to make it own._"

"_Then what will lights and blasters from my hands?_" I thought back.

"_The fact you are control by your emotions the energy Your giving off is making the lights going crazy,_" I heard Primus said back. "_Your weapons are coming online and the blast is our Energon._"

"_Well how do I stop blowing up lights?_" I thought.

"_You need to control emotions better well someone makes you angry but let it control you, you control it,_" I heard Primus said back. "_With your blasters you need just need some more practice and you'll be fine._"

"_Thank you for telling me what's really happening to me,_" I thought. "_What's with sending me visions?_"

I didn't get an answer and slowly open my eyes to see my house.

"Typical," I said to myself. "He doesn't tell about the visions but he tells me what's going on with me. I give up."

I stood up and move my arms and legs; I looked at the watch on my wrist to see it was one in the afternoon. My gut roared for food, I headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bright red apple. I clean and eat it.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in the bay window reading, I was getting annoyed with a character in a book, the lights started to go.

"Control it." I said to myself taking a breath and the lights went back to normal.

I watched outside as people were walking by, I had a fear that I would always on guard with others. I looked down once more to see Logan walking up to the front door. I bookmark the page and headed down stairs to see him.

"Cassie open the door." Logan said through the door.

I easily open the door and let him in.

"Hey." I said.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I don't really what to talk about it," I said. "Honest."

"Cassie?" Logan question.

"Fine," I said not wanting to deal with him. "Ratchet scan me and somehow I have Energon running through my blood."

"Wait what?" Logan asked. "Didn't Raf nearly die from that?"

"I know but somehow my blood is okay with it." I said back.

"Anything else I should know about?" Logan asked.

"No." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of Chapter 34 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice about it.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch.35**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub rights but I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic Means thinking, thoughts, or dream P.O.V. _

**IHeartTFs94, ilovemusic24601 thanks for the alert add, and firegirlf16 thanks for favorite add. Everyone who write me a review thanks!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Ratchet still didn't have an idea how there was Energon in me.<p>

"Ratchet no more scans please can I have some peace?" I asked.

"Fine but no crazy stuff." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." I said.

The others had found out because Logan had a big mouth. I leaning against the railing watching as the others were racing the toy cars. Right as Fowler made a message.

"Prime!" He yelled. "Do you read me?"

"I'm sorry Agent Fowler but Optimus isn't here at the moment." Ratchet said.

"Then I take that has a conformance that he presently trying to run me off the road." Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler the hardly seem likely." Ratchet said back.

"Tell that to my purring trails," Fowler said back.

"There no way Optimus would do that." I said.

But anyway Ratchet sent the bots to see what was going on. They came back with Bee carrying Knock out Arcee.

"That's right follow the light." Ratchet said.

"Wait what?" Arcee asked waking up and walking out of the medical. "Not the best the choice of word Ratchet."

"Arcee you alright?" Jack asked.

"Sure expect for being blindsided by Optimus." Arcee said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Fowler asked.

"Impossible," Ratchet said.

"I'm only reporting what I saw," Arcee said.

"Why would Optimus try to knock off agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticons all over again?" Raf asked.

"Or he been faking a good guy all these time." Miko said.

"If Prime has gone off the rails," Fowler said. "For any reason we have a serious problem."

"This is crazy," Ratchet said. "A quick check for Optimus signal with show that he is nowhere near the location of fight ," ratchet typed in. "In fact he is returning now."

We watch as Optimus came driving in. looking normal and transform.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"We were just," Arcee said shared a look with Bulkhead. "Wondering where you're been."

"We haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead said.

"I've been outside of our commutative range," Optimus said back moving making the bots prepare to fight and Fowler pushes us back. "In a subterranean Energon despot." He then show us the Energon.

"Come on it our guy," Jack said clamming everyone down. "Can't you tell?"

The guns were put away.

"Were sorry," Arcee said.

"Don't blame them Prime," Fowler said. "I was attack earlier tonight out on the open highway. By a big rig one that have a shocking similar to you."

**Time Lapse**

The craziest had died down.

Fowler phone rang.

"Fowler," He said and walked away. "What that's not possible I can tell as sure as fifty stars on my shorts it isn't him." He looked right at Optimus. "Alden Military base is under attack by Optimus prime."

I gave him a look.

"The truck?" Jack asked.

"The Bot." Fowler said.

We all looked at Optimus.

"Autobots roll out." Optimus said and Ratchet open the ground bridge.

Within seconds, the ground bridge was open again and the bots came back in.

"No General Bryce Optimus Prime didn't attack our boys," Fowler said. "Because I was with Prime when I got the alert. Yes sir The Autobots were at your base but only is respond the first attack. Look sir yes sir I understand."

"So what the damaged?" Jack asked.

"All Military personal are under strict orders to destroy any or all bots on sight." Fowler said.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked.

"There incorrect." Raf said.

"Optimus was Frame." Miko said.

"That unfortune," Optimus said. "The Military order change is nothing our fake Cleary posing a grave threat to humankind."

"A thirty foot tall transforming fake." Fowler said.

"There actual did it," Ratchet said. "Thos Butchers mangled to crank the code."

"M.E.C.H." Optimus said.

"M.E.C.H. kidnapped Breakdown and by all inducts rebuild from cranium to heels." Ratchet said.

"I was there." Bulkhead said.

"And we know that more recent there got Starscream T-Cog."Optimus said.

"Which they eventsentry install in a knock off of you." Arcee said.

"Which in turn scan a known vehicle form." Ratchet said.

"Fill the tank with Energon," Jack said.

"And Say hello to Nemesis Prime." Miko said

"So where do we start?" Fowler asked.

"M.E.C.H. base could be anywhere." Fowler said.

"Not for certain while M.E.C.H. may have learned a lot of our biology." Optimus said.

"They have nestsiric absore our tech." Ratchet said. "Without access to a ground build, Nemesis prime would rely on solo on it vehicle mode for transport."

"Changes are the M.E.C.H. base within driving distant our both fights." Arcee said.

"Wait are we waiting for?" Fowler asked. "Let's get out there and masked M.E.C.H little science project."

"Agent Fowler I do not think it advisor able to put yourself in harm's way of M.E.C.H. robot again." Optimus said.

"Well I'm not sure if it advisor able for bots to be running recon with the Military out there gunning for you." Fowler said.

"We will maintain vehicle cover," Optimus said. "Until absolute necessary."

Fowler was not happy about it but the Bots when out looking.

"If I can isolate the control frequency of the robotic link that Silas is employing I should be able to pinpoint his precisely location." Ratchet said.

"remote link?" Raf asked.

"You didn't think that M.E.C.H. has the ability to build complete robots did you?" Ratchet asked.

"I was hoping that Silas would be operating inside because one punch from bulkhead and Boo ha." Miko said being hyperactive.

"Ah ha," Ratchet said. "Frequency isolate."

"Then reopen that build." Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "Did you not hear what Optimus advisor against you involved mint it for your own safety."

"Look Doc," Fowler said. "I don't plan on dancing with any bot but as a human element in play her in case you haven't noticed I happen to be a highly train government grade human."

"Yeah plus Sails tried to run him off the road." Miko said. "It's personal."

Ratchet did it, and Fowler when in.

"Really Miko?" I asked. "Make him more angry."

The bots made it back to base safe and sound.

"So how weird was it to see someone who looks exactly like Optimus kicking the scrape out of you?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead groan.

"It's a sight I won't forget."Arcee said.

"The question remains," Optimus said as Ratchet was fixing him up. "Whether M.E.C.H with continues to function as we know it without its leader."

"Well here the kicker," Fowler said. "We looked through the wreckers with a fine tooth comb and couldn't find any trace of Silas."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of Chapter 35 more is coming please tell what you think but please nice about okay.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch.36**

**I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub rights but I do own my Oc's.**

_Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V. _

**Catgoddess92, Batgirl22200, Lumanarius, and Wolf1989 thanks for the alert add. Angelwings5952, Batgirl22200, Lumanarius, and Alice Gone Madd thanks for the favorite add.**

* * *

><p>I was still on edge with the no trace of Silas, fear would slipped into me at random moments.<p>

"_Could he still be alive just waiting for the right moment to get me or any of the bots?_" I thought as I sat in class the bell rang jumping me out of my fears.

"Read the next chapter of the book!" The teacher called as most of the class ran out.

I took my time letting me getting my thoughts.

"Come on Cassie let's go." Logan said coming to my side.

"Right sorry for taking forever." I said.

"You okay?" He asked as we headed out.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said back.

Thankfully, tomorrow would be the last day until Easter break, I need the break my brain was crazy, I decided to head back home I didn't want to hang with the bots.

**Time Lapse**

"Did you forget Casey we need to go see Kayla and Peter?" Mom asked as I walked into the house.

"What went?" I asked.

"On Friday were flying out to Newark, and Kayla is going to pick us up." Mom said back.

"Who's taking care of Luxor?" I asked.

"You're friend Jack." Mom said back.

"Fine." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"So you're leaving for a week?" Miko asked in the base.

"Yup even though, I would rather stay here." I said back.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked overhearing us. "Out, of our protection."

"I'll be fine Ratchet," I said back standing up to face him and walk towards his hand. "I know if I see anything that seems fishy I'll call Miko or with your tech will get alert."

Ratchet me a questionable look I gave him a smirk back.

"Where are you going anyway?" Raf asked.

"Cranford, New Jersey," I said back. "We're going to see Family and stay with them."

"Who?" Miko asked.

"Kayla and Peter Fields," I said. "They cousins, even through Kayla's like my second mother and Peter like my little brother."

**Time Lapse**

"Cassie!" I heard Peter yelled.

I turned to see Peter running towards me. He had grown from the last time I saw him. He was taller but still smaller than I was. Peter hair had gotten darker it was now dark brown he was smiling like crazy. He was wearing jeans with a blue and grey stripped t-shirt with black converses and grey jacket. I was suddenly tackled into a hug.

"Hey Pete," I said getting down to his level I saw his dark hazel were sparking. "Damn you grown."

"I'm going to be taller than you someday Cassie." Peter said back.

"I know that Pete someday." I said back.

"Peter, Peter where are you?" We both heard Kayla asked/called.

I stood up and waved over to her, she walked towards us.

"Hello Kayla." Mom said.

"Hello Clarissa." Kayla said they both exchanged a hug.

"Hi Kayla." I said.

Kayla gave me a gently smile.

"Shall we go?" Kayla asked.

"Sure," Peter said grabbing my hand and started to drag me. "I want to show Cassie my new Nerf guns."

They followed Peter and I to Kayla's car.

An hour later, were in coming to a stop in front Kayla and Peter old Victorian house. The house was three-storied with a brown, white and black color. Peter was out of the car hopping like a crazy kid on a sugar rush.

"Peter calm down." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"But I'm so happy you're here." He said back.

"I know," I said back. "But please calm down."

Peter kept hopping around.

"Casey will you help me with the bags?" Mom asked.

"Coming," I said back. "Come on Peter after we bring the bags up then you can show me your Nerf guns, deal"

"Deal." Peter said back.

Kayla had put us in the space bedroom with a queen bed that was on the second floor landing, even though I was in the basement with Peter seeing his new Nerf guns.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"Their awesome Pete." I said back.

"Peter, Casey dinner!" Kayla called.

"Race ya?" Peter asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

We quickly raced up the step not with the care in the world. If I only knew was going to happen in the coming week.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of Chapter 36 I'm sorry if it short you guys but more is coming.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch.37**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub rights but I do own my Oc's.**

_Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

**zaqn123, and Taeniaea thanks for the alert add zaqn123, GoldGuardian2418, NinjaTiger3098, and WolfAssassin369 thanks for the favorite add.**

**Everyone who wrote me a review thank you so much. **

* * *

><p>Peter wanted to show me stuff in the woods.<p>

"Be careful in there," Kayla said. "Don't be late for dinner ok."

"Got it, Mom." Peter said.

"Understood; Kayla." I said as we walked down the street and into the woods.

As soon as we entered the woods, I got a chill up my spine my warning system.

"Come on Cassie," Peter said grabbing my hand and dragged me. "I want to show you something."

I let Peter dragged me deep into the woods. About 20 minutes later we were in a clearing with trees were all around us.

"What's the thing that you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Over here." Peter said leading me towards the right.

"Peter I don't think you should touch it." I said running after him and I tripped and slid on the grass and slammed into the metal ball thing.

It quickly lid up with color of Energon and I pulled away quickly.

"That's the first time it did that." Peter said.

"Peter you know you shouldn't touch things at fall from the sky," I said back. "We need to get out of here like now."

As I move away from the ball, it followed me and touched my leg again.

"I think it likes you." Peter said.

"This is not good," I said as the ball came to a stop against my hand, it opened to show a small-sword handle. "What the…"

I suddenly heard the sound of a jet engine from the sky.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Not good," I said suddenly getting up and grabbing the small-sword handle and the ball closed I grabbed Peter's hand, took off running and hiding both of us behind a giant tree. "Be quiet ok."

As a ground bridge open, Dreadwing suddenly landed, with Knockout and an Insecticon coming after him.

I held my finger to my lip to Peter saying please stay quiet.

"Is this where the signal came from?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes." Knockout said looking at his monitor.

I saw a giant rock, my brain jumped into fighting mode. I quickly grabbed it.

"So where is it?" Dreadwing asked.

"Where are the bots?" I asked softly.

"What are those things?" Peter asked.

I shot him a look he gave me one back. I quickly look to see the cons were still looking for the signal thing.

"This is where the signal is coming from." Knockout said pointing to the metal ball.

Dreadwing reached and grabbed it, he suddenly dropped it as if he was shock I bit back a smirked.

"Peter you need to run," I whispered. "On my mark though, I'll draw their fire."

"But…" Peter started to whispered.

"This is not your fight," I whispered back. "I want you to run home get my phone and call the number under the name Ratchet and tell him the cons are here and give him the latitude and longitude to this place understood."

"But it's not your fight either." Peter whispered back.

"Peter, please just do it." I whispered.

He just nodded I grip the rock tighter and slipped from the hidden safety of the tree, the Insecticon saw me at once and made it stupid noise making Dreadwing and Knockout both see me.

"A little fleshling." Dreadwing said pulling his blaster out.

"Wait Dreadwing," Knockout said. "This fleshling is one of the Autobots pets meaning the Autobots are around."

"She could be used as bait." Dreadwing said.

"Do you know I can hear you?" I asked annoyed.

"Knockout grab her." Dreadwing ordered.

I threw the stone, ran getting them to chase after me letting Peter get away I ran through the woods, I heard Dreadwing jet engine above me.

I ran quicker until I saw the river with about twenty stones that you easily hop it. I started to hop from stone to stone but I slipped crashing into the water, I stood up quickly and ran.

**Time Lapse**

I stood behind a giant oak silently listing for the sound of cons or bots. There was a loud bang to the right of me. I quickly looked to see Bulkhead and Arcee. I took a breath.

"What the problem?" Arcee asked.

"Knock out, Dreadwing here." I said quickly.

"What?" Bulkhead asked.

"Looking for something and I think I found it." I said out of breath.

"Move now Cassie!" Bulkhead yelled as a laser blast barely misses me. I jump out-of-the-way.

"Cassie get out of here we're find you later." Arcee said.

"Got it." I said running passed Arcee and Bulkhead heading towards the entered, suddenly they was giant dirt cloud ahead of me, the Insecticon was standing in my way from safety, it let out its roared and came rushing at me. I jump out-of-the-way barley dodge it, I ran and it gave chase at the last second I move to the left. It crashed into a giant tree and when down. I took a breath, and it started to get up.

"_Oh Scrap,_"I thought the sword handle started to glow. "_What the…?_"

I grabbed it, the sword handle glowed more and bright blue light blade appeared.

"_Let me take over._" I heard Primus voice.

I took a breath and let him take over.

**Three P.O.V.**

As Primus took over Cassie body, her eyes began to glow blue, her fingers grip the handle and swing at the Insecticon, needlessly to say the Insecticon was cut into two pieces and no more. Cassie eyes turned back to normal she held her head for a second before her falling to her knees and passed out.

**Time Lapse**

**Back to Cassie P.O.V.**

As I started to come too, I could hear beeping and sound of metal moving. I slowly open my eyes to see the base. I pushed myself up from the medical bed. Logan's head was on the bed.

"Hey." I said softly.

Logan slowly picked up his head to see me.

"Cassie you're up." Logan said suddenly loud.

"Too loud." I said quickly.

"Right sorry." Logan said back.

"Where the bots?" I asked.

"Resting apart from Ratchet." Logan said.

Right on cue Ratchet came in.

"Hey Ratchet." I said.

He looked up, and gave me a look of relief.

"About time you got up." He said being his normal self.

"Whatever, you say Ratchet." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay that the end of chapter 37 more is coming tell me what you think but please be kind about it thanks.<span>**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch.38**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that is Hasbro and the Hub rights but I do own my Oc's.**

_Thoughts and Dream P.O.V_

**lizziecats thanks for the alert, favorite, and review add. **

**To Everyone who wrote me a review thank you. **

I just have to say this, I'm sorry for taking forever to post this, it's just that I've been having some crazy things going on. One being I'm in college in a dorm so I need to focused on my school work but I will post when I'm able too, okay. I post you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the base listening to Ratchet yelling at me. "You not suppose to engrave with the cons!"<p>

"Ratchet!" I yelled standing up. "It happen now stop bugging me about it!" and walked off.

I was pissed Ratchet was trying to control me again, Mom had to pulled an escape plan from Kayla and Peter. Peter still wanted to know what there the cons, Mom didn't tell him she wouldn't bring him into this war and I understand that and respect it.

"When the Insecticons back off I got inspire how close I was to power core," Bulkhead said. "And I did what I do best."

"You trashed Megatron ride like a rock star in a hotel room." Miko said doing the rock on symbol.

"We should hit the cons right now while they vulnerable." Arcee said.

"Megatron warship may be grounded," Ratchet said. "But let out forget we remain vastly outnumbered especially since he added the Insecticons hive to his ranks."

"Then maybe it time was for me to call in an air strike." Fowler said.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measure agent Fowler." Optimus said back.

I did not like that look in his eyes. Logan lean on me, his way of saying can we talk. I just nodded and let Logan lean me away from the others.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell the others about the sword handle?" He asked.

"I'm going to keep quiet for now," I said back. "Ratchet doesn't know it Arcee and Bulk haven't said anything."

"Autobots Transformer and Roll out!" We both heard Optimus ordered.

"Not good!" Logan yelled

We ran back to center hub to see the bots drive though the ground bridge.

"Prime hold on if you are going to deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the cons it my job as a representative of planet earth to bear witness." Fowler said.

Both Ratchet and Optimus look at each and Fowler when with them, much to Miko dismay.

"How come Fowler gets to go?" Miko asked.

"Because he's the rep for planet earth." I said leaning against the railing, and of course losing my balance and when to rolling down only to have a light blue armor like to appeared saving myself.

"Team's down." Fowler said as the whole base when quiet looking at me and the fact the team was down.

"What, focus on the team?" I said. "Now."

Ratchet quickly when to help the team and pulled them through, the guys were looking at me weird.

"They alive, but I never seen this type of stasis." Ratchet said.

"The cons are across the Atlantic," Fowler said. "Making a B line to north America."

"Wait we can track them?" Jack asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked?" Raf asked. "Like usual."

"None of this makes a lick of sense they had us in the cross hair the cons just took off." Fowler said.

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy." Miko said.

"If the ships isn't cloaked maybe the communicates relay is open." Jack said

"Hap hap, are you suggest that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happen up there?" Ratchet asked clearly annoyed.

We are gave him that look as Logan grabbed me and lead me away.

"What?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Are you going to tell me about the armor thing?" Logan asked.

"It just happens I don't know what cause it," I said back. "I'm going back." I started to walk back.

"Megatron had been reliving of his command!" I heard a loud deep voice said.

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked as I can into view.

"Who is this?" The Voice asked back.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticons ship?" Ratchet asked.

"I am the ship," The Voice said back. "Any Cybertronian who infecting we be neutrally." The voice said. He then showed pictures.

"What mission?" Ratchet asked.

"Priority one decrypt Iacon database and collect Decepticons Technology." The Ship said.

"For what Purpose?" Ratchet asked.

The ship hung up on him.

"It hung up," Miko said. "Rude."

"Rude," Fowler said. "A giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticons weapons of mass destruction."

"A giant Spaceship full with naturally deceptions." Jack said.

"Point?" Fowler asked.

"This could be are only change to slip aboard and download the Iacon Database." Jack said.

"So Optimus can decode it," Raf said.

"Ingenious," Ratchet said. "I will infiltrate the Decepticons war ship."

"Not a good idea." Jack said.

"I mean you're a Cybertrain Ratchet." I said

"He did the same thing to Megatron as well." Raf said.

"And Team Prime." Miko said.

"But that tub had me dead to right and I'm still breathing" Fowler said.

"The Ship may be blind to humans." Jack said.

"Very well Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "But that the first sign from trouble Im bridging you right back here. To download the database you need a compacting transfer drive." He handed them a large flash drive.

"Ah what?" Fowler asked taking it.

"He will also need tech support." Raf said.

"And Back up." Miko said.

"Cassie you're not going." Logan said.

"What no fair." I said back.

"For once I agree with you Logan." Ratchet said. "Cassie you're staying here."

"Not fair." I said growling.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and they went through.

"Fowler to base were in." I heard Fowler's voice.

"Good their data core should be excusable from any console." Ratchet said.

"So why I'm being held back?" I asked.

"Because you're creating armor for your body," Ratchet said. "If I'm mistaken that doesn't happen."

"What would a relic from Cybertron being doing in the big apple?" Fowler asked.

"The Iacon relics landed on earth eons ago agent Fowler long before the city was built on top of it." Ratchet said.

"Which means if the ship," I heard Jack said. "May have to move some buildings out-of-the-way.

"Our Mission just got more complicated how do we deter the ship?" I heard Fowler asked.

"I would advise disable the navigation molecule," Ratchet said. "Call up the navigation menu."

"Step aside Son." I heard Fowler said.

"Show yourself," I heard the ship ordered.

"It doesn't see us." I heard Miko said.

"Yet," Ratchet said. "The Ship mustn't be looking for carbon based but once it does.

"We're toast." I heard Raf said.

"I'm bridging you back." Ratchet said.

"No," I heard Jack said. "There are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we four are the currently are the one who can do anything."

"You're not of your element Jack." Ratchet said looking at a map. "These reading the ship rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron in pour dark Energon to repair itself."

"Hold on," I heard Jack said. "If you're saying the ship is fuel by dark Energon we can dump it right?"

"You have to reverse the Energon influencers." Ratchet said. "Follow the overhang. There lead you the power core."

"Do you think it will work Ratchet?" I asked.

"We can hope." Ratchet said.

"You can only do it manual." Ratchet said. My fear was slipped though me where the Guys okay. I watch as bots started to wake up. "Thanks the Allspark."

"Ratchet!" Jack yelled. "Fire up the ground bridge!"

"Where Jack?" Ratchet asked as the others came through.

"He's getting the flash drive." Logan said.

Ratchet ran through bridge and ran back with Jack in his hand.

**Time Lapse**

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete but we now process four coordinates that were decoded from the ship." Ratchet said.

"We need to act quickly," Optimus said. "For Megatron purses the same four sets, and he will not hesitate to obtain the pretences' doomsday devices which lay that the site of each."

* * *

><p>Okay that the end of chapter 38 more is coming please tell what you think but I would like constructive criticism okay.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch.39**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Hasbro and the Hub's rights but I do own my Oc's.**

_Thoughts and Dream P.O.V. _

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" I asked.<p>

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources but, Optimus, when it comes to number we are already at a grave disadvantage. Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount this is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

"Wouldn't it be better if Cassie and I went to the city." Miko said. "I mean both of us lived in a city plus Cassie knows the city."

"Miko I've been to the city but I didn't live there." I said back

"Ditto there." Logan said back.

"Here's a twist it would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan ." Rathet said.

"They just up and left?" Arcee asked.

"it is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this Relic's underground location."

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"They Used subway tunnels," Jack said. "New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."

"Since the Human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary," Optimus said. "Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people." Jack said.

"Not including tourists," Logan said. "That would big the population up."

"The Odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground." Jack said.

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked.

"You're gonna need a face man." Jack said.

"If anyone should be a face man it should be Logan or Cassie or me!" Miko shouted. "I mean the three of us have been in subway station not mister I've never been out of Jasper, Nevada!"

"I have been to Cybertron." Jack said.

"Cyberton doesn't have subways." Miko shot back. "Does it?"

"She's still mad about that?" Logan whispered.

"I guess." I said back.

"Agent Fowler's Field," Optimus said. "Experience makes him our best candidate."

"Banana Fish!" Fowler yelled.

Causing all of us to laugh.

"If he weren't still recovering form his encounter with the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Which we survived without incident." Miko said.

"Very well Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Yes!" Miko yelled.

"Initiate Transport, and Triangulate Coordinates of the other three Relics." Optimus said.

Ratchet pulled the lever and portal open. Both Arcee and Bumblebee drove through with Jack and Miko.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

"You worry too much," Logan said to me "Have a little faith."

"Be on your Guard, Bulkhead," Optimus said as the two of them ran through the ground bridge "The same with you Sparks. Raphael, lock on to the remaining coordinates I will embark for the Antarctic," Raf quickly rolled over to his laptop and quickly type in the coordinates. "As for you, old friend, I would prefer that you have company on your mission."

"No one is left to join me Optimus," Ratchet said.

"Excuse me and why can't I help?" I asked leaning on the railing.

"You're just a human not a Cybertron," Ratchet said back.

"That load of bull Ratchet." I said back.

"Humor him." Logan said.

"Even if Agent Fowler were.." Ratchet said as an Alert came through the base and Agent Fowler groan and when back to pass out. "He's Human."

"I was considering the only remaining autobot alternative on this planet." Optimus said meaning Wheeljack is coming.

"But… you can't be serious," Ratchet said. "Wheeljack is insubordinate, a ruffian. Besides, he's Bulkhead's partner."

"Your expertise is scientific," Optimus said. "But Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."

Ratchet groaned but knew he couldn't win the fight.

** Time Lapse **

"I'm getting on that ship." I said.

"Are you insane?" Logan asked as Ratchet opened the ground bridge

"No I'm going to help." I said back watching at Ratchet walked through I ran after him going through. I knew I was taking a note out of Miko handbook but I wanted to help.

"The Boss thought you needed backup, huh?" Wheeljack asked.

Wheeljack was still the same.

" If you must know, Optimus" Ratchet said. "Feels Strongly that you require supervision."

"Grow up Ratchet." I said showing myself.

"What are you doing here Cassie?" Ratchet asked.

"Hey Kid." Wheeljack said.

"I'm going to help wheather you like it or not." I said. "I can help."

"No you're going back now." Ratchet said back

"Let the kid come doc." Wheeljack said.

"No she needs to go back it far too dangerous for her." Ratchet said. "Please don't call me Doc."

"She can stay in the jackhammer deal?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm not happy about this but fine." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Jackie." I said following them up in to ship

"Not a problemkid." Jackie said back.

We took off.

"So, all of Team prime's busy chasing down these four iacon Relics?," Wheeljack said.

"The four which are currently in play." Ratchet said.

"There's more?" Wheeljack asked.

"Megatron maintains possession of the entire iacon database." Ratchet said . "We have yet to learn how many more Relics or Decepticon weapons of mass Destruction it conatins."

"No worries, Doc." Wheeljack said. "I got your back."

"My Name is not Doc, and I do not require anyone watching my back." Ratchet said.

Causing me to laugh and to get a look.

"What it's funny." I said back .

"I proved my mettle during the war for Cybertron." Ratchet said

"Then We're lucky you're along for the ride, champ." Wheeljack said. One of Wheeljack's computer beeped. " 'cause we got a bogey on our tail."

"Cassie strap in." Ratchet ordered.

"I know already Ratchet." I said back. "I'm already strap in."

"Soundwave." Ratchet said

"Megatron's communications chief?" Wheeljack asked.

"He must be tracking the same corridors." Ratchet said.

As the ship jerked

"You might want to grab on to something." Wheeljack said as we suddenly drop, Ratchet breathed sharply as we when up. "Are you trying to send us to the scrap yard?"

We were upside down, my hair was hanging down I grabbed the seat to keep myself from falling Wheeljack went back to the right side and started to fire at Soundwave.

Causing Ratchet to freak out Soundwave suddenly dropped something that made us jerk.

"I think he just let laserbeak out." I said pushing my hair out of my face.

Laserbeak started to fire at us making us move. "Wheeljack, Maintain pursuit." Ratchet said "Soundwave is merely using the drone to distract us."

"I welcome a good Distraction," Wheeljack said. Making us to go crazy flying and firing at Laserbeak "The hunter becomes the hunted."

"This is not time to be hotdogging." Ratchet said.

"What is hotdogging?" I asked.

For about five more minutes we were chasing laserbeak.

"He's gone." Ratchet said. "Now we can go find Soundwave."

As Laserbeak came flying scaring the scarp out of Ratchet.

We got suddenly very close to a mountainside and Wheeljack pulled the jackhammer over the mountain all while Ratchet screamed causing me to laugh.

Both Wheeljack and Laserbeak had a stare off.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked. "Wheeljack?" Wheeljack was shouting. "Wheeljack!"

"Choke on that, 'con." Wheeljack yelled

Causing me to laugh.

"Can we do that again?" I asked.

"You did it." Ratchet said.

As we started to go down and spinning we crashed into the ground.

"Are we all okay?" I asked.

"Yes." Ratchet said.

We stood outside the jackhammer

"Right Thruster's Fried." Wheeljack said

"If you had pursued Soundwave," Ratchet said. "As I Instructed."

"His little bridy would still be peaking at our tail pipes." Wheeljack said.

I started to walked away to look around to see another things. I didn't hear Ratchet or Wheeljack auguring till I saw something sparking.

"Uh Ratchet, Wheeljack!" I called. "I think I found something!"

They both came towards me.

"Stay back Cassie." Ratchet said. "It could be dangerous."

"Ratchet you worry like mother hen." I said back.

"Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave." Ratchet said. Wheeljack got closer and flip him over.

"Not anymore, it isn't." Wheeljack said.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Operating System appears functional, but offline." Ratchet said. "However, the crash clearly damaged its optic and audio receptors."

"Guess someone's gonna need a new snitch." Wheeljack said

"A minor Victory, and not the one we are here to achieve."Ratchet said

"Hang on there, Doc." Wheeljack said

"What are you thinking Wheeljack?" I asked.

"Situations ripe for an old wrecker trick." Wheeljack said.

"I'm not should I follow." Ratchet said.

"Sooner or Later, Soundwave's gonna come looking for his pet." Wheeljack said. "We let them reunite and return to base packing a live grenade the first time wave reaches inside, he trips the pin, and kaboom."

"Why plant a mere incendiary device when we could plant a more devastating bomb?" Ratchet asked. "A Virus… engineered to pass from laserbeak to soundwave." I watched as Ratchet opened laserbeak. "Then, Directly into the deception warship's mainframe, where it will transmit the contents of the entire iacon database to us."

"Sounds complicated." Wheeljack said. "Thought we were in a hurry."

"Optimus would agree," Ratchet said. "Risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile Gamble."

"You really have the chops to pull off that kind of programming?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hmm." Ratachet said.

"He can do it but we can have someone help." I said smiling.

"I will require backup." Ratchet said. "Rafael, we have a situation. If you can write a source code for the virus, my scanner will translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads."

"I can do it, but if we want to keep the virus hidden from the 'cons, we'll need a decoy you know, like a second virus." I heard Raf said through the speakers.

"Or something less." Ratchet said looking at Wheeljack and I. "Complicated."

"What?" I asked.

"A decoy, as in 'we want them to find, but it doesn't blow?" Wheeljack asked.

"Correct." Ratchet said

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." Wheeljack said throwing the grenade to him.

I watch as Ratchet pulled the grenade apart, I didn't want to be around as a just in case if the grenade when off so I walked away I hadn't gone about ten feet away till Wheeljack alt-mode came to a slow driving.

"Where are you going kid?" He asked.

"I'm just walking." I said.

"Come with?" He asked opening the door.

"Sure," I said sidling in. "You know that Ratchet is going to kill you."

"I don't really care kid," Wheeljack said. "What Doc said."

"It's Ratchet." I said back

Wheeljack took off driving crazy as we got closer to an edge he stop.

"Get out." He said

"Fine." I said sliding out.

He roared his engine and took off jumping off the edge I follow him to see him hit Soundwave. I watched as the two of them fought.

"You dropped something." Wheeljack said.

I saw the same thing that he drop the relic.

"The relic." I muttered to myself.

If I could just get down there I could grabbed the relic and run like a bat out of hell.

"This should be fun." Wheeljack said as he ran run at Soundwave.

I watched as the two of them fought it was amazing to see them move. Wheeljack nearly when down but got up back up but now Soundwave had one of his sword's. I watched as Wheeljack was getting thrown around.

I needed to help him but the laser blasters hadn't happened in a while. I bit my lower lip and pulled a giant rock I waited till Wheeljack was cleared and I threw it, it hit Soundwave in the face.

"Hey faceless leave him alone!" I yelled.

Soundwave dropped Wheeljack and left him and started to walk towards me.

"Kid get out of here!" Wheeljack yelled.

Anger and fear were slipping through me I could feel my hands getting hotter hopefully a good side, suddenly a blast of bright blue went flying through my hands nearly taking Soundwave out. It gave Wheeljack the chance he needed to fight he managed to get both of them on the lower of the rocks.

"Got any last words?" He asked blaster at the ready. "Right… silent type."

I watched as one of Soundwave many hands held the relic up behind him.

"Wheeljack behind you!" I yelled but it was too late. It let out a horrible sounds at caused pain for Wheeljack he dropped to the ground. "Wheeljack!"

I needed to help him but how, I took a breath and ran easily jumping off the edge the weightless feeling came over me my hands were getting hot again I started to blast at Soundwave. "Leave him alone you faceless con!" I keep blasting at him, he suddenly slam me into the ground , he held the relic at us ready to finished Wheeljack till his face lid up showing something of laserbeak.

"Doc?" Wheeljack asked weakly. "I'm sorry, figure you got maybe two minutes."

Soundwave transform and took off, I quickly move closer to Wheeljack, pain was slipping through me but I need to help Wheeljack.

"When did started to fire lasers from your hands?" He asked Weakly.

"I'll tell you later." I said back.

Night had fallen when Ratchet finally came towards us.

"Cassie what, how?" He asked.

"Not now Ratchet Wheeljack hurt." I said. "You can yell at me later."

"Just resting my optics," Wheeljack said holding his head. "and my audio receptors."

"Rafael send a ground bridge." Ratchet said as we came to a stop by the jackhammer. "I still advise that you return to base. you require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is some hull sealant. Trust me, the jackhammer here is in more need of repair than me."

"Listen, Wheeljack, I want to thank you for your… backup."

"Yep." Wheeljack said.

I watched as Wheeljack started to take the jackhammer apart as a ground bridge appeared.

"Cassie go ahead." Ratchet said.

"But." I said

"In you go." Ratchet said.

"Fine," I said. "Bye Jackie."

"Bye Kid," Wheeljack said. "Don't forget you own that story."

"I know." I said back before running through to come into the base. Raf had a smile on his face. "I'm guessing it work."

"Yup." He said.

"Ratchet, come here," Raf said.

"The Iacon Database?" Ratchet asked.

"It's downloading into our mainframe." Raf said back.

Causing Ratchet to laugh.

"Rafael, you are a genius." Ratachet said.

I was relived it work.

The ground bridge started

"Bulkhead's coming through," Agent Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "I can't wait to share the news."

But Bulkhead and Sparks came flying through, Bulkhead didn't look right, Sparks was nursing a broken arm. Bulkhead caused into the ground smoking from the back.

"No." Ratchet said. I was frozen to the ground not able to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the end of chapter 39 more is coming please tell what you think I would like Constructive criticism okay.<strong>


End file.
